Trowa y Quatre
by Fatima Winner
Summary: ¡Cap. 6, dedicado a Neu! La escena del balcón, una ceremonia secreta, unos padrinos medios locos y en la noche... Harían el amor por primera vez... -Con Final Feliz- n.n
1. Enemigos a Muerte

**TROWA****Y QUATRE**

**BY**

**FÁTIMA WINNER**

Este es un fanfic de Gundam Wing adaptado de la gran novela de amor**: "ROMEO Y JULIETA" de William Shakespeare. **(Con algunos cambios, especialmente el final).

**Categoría:** Yaoi, Shounen Ai.

**Warning:** Aparte de que es una historia Yaoi, pues de que pasa más que un beso entre los personajes principales, es así pero no estoy segura de detallarlo mucho. Pero no se preocupen, yo señalaré el NC-17, en caso haya.

**Parejas:** TrowaxQuatre, y HeeroxDuo. Espero les guste n.n.

**Disclaimer**: Desdichadamente aunque lo desee a morir y por poco y me suicide, no, los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen. ¡Si tan sólo, mi adorado Quatre, fuera mío! ToT Pero por lo menos los de personajes de esta historia si son míos, aunque sea de mentirita, ¡pero lo son! Y aquí ellos hacen lo que yo quiera... ¡JE, JE, JE...! n.n (Le brillan los ojos a la escritora) **¡YEEE...! "¡QUATRE ES MIO, SOLO MIO Y DE NADIE MÁS!"** o ¡AAAAHHHHHH...! Ya, mucha tontería, los dejo para que lean. Tengan compasión es mi primer fan fic, soy nueva así que no sean muy duros al comentar. .

**Dedicatoria:** Bueno, el capítulo 1 se lo dedico a mi queridísima Colega, Lectora y principalmente Amiga, Seiryu! ¡Va con mucho cariño! .

**- Diálogos: Títulos _Lugar y fecha... –Comentarios míos- _/Pensamientos/ Aclaraciones, Explicaciones y traducciones... (Acciones y narraciones) **

**----------------------------------------Cambios de escena------------------------------------------**

**Prólogo:**

El Reino de Sanc siempre fue un lugar muy hermoso y pacífico hasta que... Dos familias del Reino, las cuales eran muy respetables y queridas, empezaron una tonta guerra entre ambas casas…. La rivalidad entre las dos familias era demasiada, no sólo era el odio inmenso entre los dos jefes de ambos clan, si no también entre familiares cercanos, y hasta entre los criados de ambas familias…. Esas dos familias, eran **"Enemigos a Muerte: los Winner y los Barton". **

Siempre buscaban cualquier excusa para iniciar sus peleas, no les importaba la hora o el lugar, ni siquiera el hecho de molestar al Reino e incluso a la Princesa: **"Reelena Peascraf", **heredera del Reino de Sanc, como sus padres, los reyes de Sanc, estaban en un largo viaje, y mientras su única hija, la Princesa Reelena quedaba al mando de todo, ya que ellos confiaban mucho en su hija, aparte era la heredera del Reino y además hace dos años que ya era mayor de edad (Aquí la mayoría de edad es a los 17, es decir que la Princesita tiene 19 y está en la Universidad comenzando el segundo ciclo de "Administración de Empresas").

Nadie nunca descubrió la razón exacta de la enemistad entre Milleardo Winner y Trize Barton, sólo se sabía que era un rencor antiguo, por algo que pasó en el pasado de ambos…

Milleardo Winner estaba casado con Lady Noin, hija única del Comandante del ejército del Reino y tenían tres hijos: la mayor "Iria", de 18 años y cumplía 19 en tres meses, estaba en la Universidad comenzando el segundo ciclo de "Medicina"; su único hijo varón y por lo tanto heredero principal de los Winner, "Quatre", de 15 años y cumplía 16 en un mes, estaba en primer año de Preparatoria; y por último, la menor, "Fátima", de 14 años y cumplía 15 en dos días, estaba en tercero de Secundaria.

Los Winner eran de etnia Árabe, al igual que los Noin, y los Catalonia, familiares cercanos de ellos. El clan Winner era muy respetado, ya que eran una de las familias más poderosas del Reino, y tenía mucho dinero.

Trize Barton estaba casado con Lady Une, hija del Coronel del Reino y tenían sólo un hijo, su único hijo varón, Trowa, de 18 años y heredero principal de los Barton, estaba en tercer año de Preparatoria.

Los Barton eran de etnia Americana, al igual que los Une y los Maxwell, familiares cercanos a ellos. El clan Barton era respetado pero a diferencia de los Winner no eran de la elite social exactamente, aunque sí eran muy queridos por todos.

El clan de los Yuy era muy respetado y querido, ya que ellos eran "Condes", desde hace mucho tiempo; su actual heredero es el joven Heero, de 19 años de edad, que comienza el segundo ciclo de "Ingeniería Electrónica"; son de etnia Japonesa junto con los Low, familiares cercanos a ellos, ese clan era de "Duques".

También estaban: Duo Maxwell, primo de Trowa, de 17 años, etnia norteamericana y estudiante de segundo de Preparatoria; y Wufei Chang, amigo de ambos, de 17 años, etnia china y compañero de salón de Duo.

Ahora que ya sabemos un poco sobre todos ellos, el Reino y la enemistad entre los Winner y los Barton…

Daremos paso a narrar la gran "Historia de amor" de los jóvenes protagonistas del fic: "Trowa y Quatre", como bien dice el título, estos dos chicos, deberían odiarse como sus padres pero… Ellos, retando al mismo destino, se enamoran… Y todo empieza así…

**Capítulo 1: Enemigos a muerte: WINNER Y BARTON**

_**En una calle del Reino de Sanc... Jueves 5 de Junio por la mañana...**_

Alí: **"A mi entender, Hilde, no debemos soportar más ésta carga"**.

Hilde: **"No, porque nos tomarían por Idiotas".**

Alí: **"Quiero decir, que si nos irritan, sacaremos los Mobil Suits".**

Hilde: **"Huaja. (Sí) En la vida hay que saber sacar las armas a tiempo".**

Alí: **"Yo pego pronto, cuando irritan mi bilis".**

Hilde: **"Sólo que tu bilis no se irrita tan pronto".**

Alí: **"Me basta con ver a un perro de los Barton para agitarme".**

Hilde: **"Agitarse es ir de aquí para allá, y ser valiente es esperar a pie firme".**

Alí: **"Te aseguro que un perro de esa casa me moverá a estar firme y tomaré hacia la pared a todo sirviente y señorita de los Barton".**

Hilde: **"Entonces eres un hombre débil, porque son siempre los más débiles los que se acercan a la pared".**

Alí: **"Es verdad. Las mujeres que son los vasos más frágiles son siempre empujadas hacia los muros... Pues bien, les quitaré la pared a los sirvientes y las empujaré a sus señoritas".**

Hilde: **"La contienda es contra los hombres, amos y servidores".**

Alí: **"Es igual. Me mostraré feroz. Cuando haya combatido con los sirvientes, seré cruel con las señoritas y les cortaré la cabeza".**

Hilde: **"¿La Cabeza...?"**

Alí: **"Hai. La cabeza o su honor. Tómalo en el sentido que quieras".**

Hilde: Hentai... (Pervertido). **"Son ellas las que tendrán que tomarlo en algún sentido..."** ¬¬

Alí: Hentai? **"Pues me sentirán mientras tengan fuerzas y es obvio que soy un Adonis".**

Hilde: ¿Adonis? **"Si tú lo dices... ¡Saca los Mobil Suit que vienen dos de la casa de los Barton!"** (Se acercan Sally y Catherine).

Alí: **"Ya están listos. Provócalas y te guardaré las espaldas".**

Hilde: **Lah. (No). ****"No es lo mejor... "**

Alí: **"Cierto. Pongamos la razón de nuestro lado, que empiecen ellas".**

Hilde: **"Frunciré el entrecejo al pasar y que lo tomen como quieran".**

Alí: **"Me morderé el pulgar y serán unas cobardes si lo aguantan".** (Hacen lo planeado).

Sally: **"¿Te muerdes el dedo por nosotras?"**

Alí: **"Me muerdo el pulgar..."**

Sally: **"Repito. ¿Te muerdes el dedo por nosotras?"**

Alí: (Aparte, para Hilde). **"¿Tendremos la razón si le digo que sí?"**

Hilde: (Para Alí). **"Lah"** (No).

Alí: **"No señora no me muerdo el dedo porque pasen pero me muerdo el dedo".**

Hilde: **"¿Buscan pelea?"**

Catherine: **"No, por cierto".**

Alí: **"Porque si la buscan, aquí estoy yo. Sirvo a un amo tan bueno como el suyo".**

Sally: **"Pero no mejor".**

Alí: **"De acuerdo".** (Se acerca Duo).

Duo: **"Que lindo día".** n.n

Hilde: (Para Alí). **"Di mejor que sí"**.

Alí: **"Huaja, señora. Mi amo es mucho mejor que el suyo".**

Sally: **"¡Mentira!".**

Alí: **"¡Saque su Mobil Suit si es valiente!" **¡Hilde acuérdate de tus viejos tiempos! (Se sube a su Mobil Suit).

Hilde: ¿Uhm? o.o?' (Le aparece una gotita en la cabeza y se sube a su Mobil Suit).

Duo: (Acercándose). **"No de nuevo... Sepárense necios"**. (Se sube a su Gundam. _-¿De donde lo sacó? Magia de fic_ nn-). **"Guarden las armas. No saben lo que están haciendo"**. (Los separa utilizando su Gundam).

Dorothy: (Llega). **"¡Vuélvete Duo y contempla tu muerte cara a cara!"** (Se sube a su Mobil Suit).

Duo: **"Sólo quiero mantener la paz. Guarda tu arma y ayúdame a separar a estos hombres".**

Dorothy: **"¡¿Cómo?! ¡Guarda el arma y luego habla de paz! Odio esa palabra, como odio el infierno, a todos los Barton y a tí. Defiéndete cobarde".** (Pelean. Llegan varias personas de ambas casas en sus Mobil Suit que toman parte del enfrentamiento. Después aldeanos con espadas, pistolas, etc.)

Ciudadanos: (Al unísono). **"¡Espadas, pistolas y Mobil Suits! ¡Denle fuerte! ¡Sean duros con ellos! ¡Duro, Duro!"**

Los de la Casa de los Winner: **"¡ABAJO LOS BARTON!"**

Los de la Casa de los Barton:** "¡ABAJO LOS WINNER!"** (Se acercan el Sr. Winner y su esposa)

Milleardo: (Llegando con su esposa).** "¿Qué escándalo es este?".** (Se da cuenta de lo que ocurría).** "¡Denme mi Empyon!"**

Noin: **"¿Tu Empyon pides? Mejor sería un casco".**

Milleardo: **"¡Mi Empyon, he dicho! ¡El baka de Barton llega desafiándome!" **(Se acercan el Sr. Barton y su esposa)

Trize: (Lo mira). **"¡Ah, villano Winner!"** (Se aproxima al Sr. Winner con su espada).

Lady: (Deteniéndolo). **"¡No, Trize!"**

Trize: **"¡No me detengas, suéltame!"**

Lady: "**¡De ninguna manera! ¡No te dejaré dar un sólo paso para provocar a tu enemigo!"** (Llega la princesa del Reino de Sanc y sus guardaespaldas).

Reelena:** "Ciudadanos revoltosos, enemigos del orden. ¿Por qué no quieren escuchar? Arrojen las armas. ¿Es que odian tanto la paz? ¿Cuál es la razón de su comportamiento? No hay excusa que valga, pues su razón es un tonto rencor de hace mucho tiempo. Es la tercera vez que causan una batalla en la calle, ocasionada por una vana palabra. Se los advierto, soy muy pacifica, pero si vuelven a pelear en la calle... Tomaré una medida extrema, total de mantener la paz en el Reino de Sanc, las Colonias y la Tierra".** (Se va con sus guardaespaldas, al igual que los sirvientes, los Winners y ciudadanos).

Trize: **"¿Quién empezó realmente? Habla sobrino. ¿Estabas aquí cuando empezó, no?"**

Duo: **"Pues se podría decir, tío". **Mira... ¿o escucha?"

Trize: Sin payasadas Duo.

Duo: Ok, ok.**"Estaban los criados peleando, cuando pasé. Quise apaciguarlos pero llegó la loca de la prima de la princesa, Dorothy".** ¿La conoces, no? La loca de cabello larga gringo y cejas que parecen ramas... Dudo mucho que se case, sabes dicen...

Trize: (Lo interrumpe). ¡Duo, no te desvíes del tema! Como si me importará la vida de una Winner...

Duo: Ok. Pero no te esponjes. Tómalo por el lado amable y aliviánate. Digo, ¿no? Bueno como te decía. **"Llegó Dorothy y sacó su arma. Las cosas empeoraron cuando llegó más gente, nuestros parientes y los de los Winner. Hasta que llegó la princesa y nos separó".**

Lady: **"¿Y Trowa? ¿Lo has visto hoy? Me alegro mucho que no haya estado presente".**

Duo: **"Yes, lo vi. Tenía insomnio y una hora antes del amanecer, salí al bosque. Ahí vi a Trowa paseando. Intente acercarme pero él me esquivó y se alejo. Respeté sus deseos y me alejé con gusto de quien con gusto se alejaba".**

Trize: **"En ese lugar lo han visto muchas mañanas, aumentando con sus lágrimas el rocío de la aurora y añadiendo al cielo nuevas nubes con sus hondos suspiros. Pero cuando el sol que todo alegra aparece, mi triste hijo huye de la luz y vuelve a casa. Se esconde en su cuarto, cierra las ventanas y se envuelve en una noche artificial".**

Duo: **"¿Y cual es el motivo de ese comportamiento, Tío?"**

Trize: **"No lo conozco y él no quiere decirlo".**

Duo: **"¿Ya se lo has preguntado?"**

Trize: **"Sí, yo mismo y por medio de algunos amigos y nada. Si supiéramos el origen de su pena, todo lo que hemos hecho por conocerla, lo haríamos por remediarla".** (Se acerca Trowa).

Duo: **"Ahí viene y si nos deja solos, le prometo que conseguiré su confianza".**

Trize: **"¡Ojalá logres descubrir la verdad sobrino! Vamos Lady".**

Lady: **"Sí".** (Ambos se van).

Duo: **"Good Morning!"** (Buenos días). n.n

Trowa: **"¿Es tan joven el día?"**

Duo: **"Apenas han dado las 9".**

Trowa: (Afligido). **"¡Ay! ¡Que largas son las horas tristes! ¿Eran mis padres quienes salían deprisa?"**

Duo: **"Yes. ¿Pero que tristeza alarga tus horas?"**

Trowa: **"La ausencia de quien cuando está presente las abrevia".**

Duo: **"¿Enamorado?"**

Trowa: **"No sé..."**

Duo: **"¿No conoces el amor?"**

Trowa: **"No conozco el destino de mi amor".**

Duo: **"¡Ah! ¿Por qué el amor tan gentil a la vista ha de ser tan tirano y rudo en los hechos?"**

Trowa: **"¡Ay! ¿Por qué el amor, que tiene los vendados siempre, cree que están abiertos los caminos imposibles? ¿Qué pelea ha sido esa? ¡Oh, no lo digas, que ya lo sé! Mucho da que hacer aquí el odio pero más el amor. Amor belicoso y amable odio, tú que eres todo y has sido creado de la nada. Oh, grave ligereza y honda frivolidad. Caos terrible de las formas atrayentes. ¿Qué más da? Sabia locura, pluma de plomo, luego oscuro y frío, santo sufrimiento, sueños en pleno despertar... que son los que no pueden ser... Hai. Ya ves el amor que siento y que no quisiera sentir... ¿No te ríes?"**

Duo: **"Más bien lloraría".**

Trowa: **"Buen corazón... ¿Por qué?"**

Duo: **"Por la angustia del tuyo".**

Trowa: **"¿Qué quieres? Es la consecuencia del amor. Mi pena pesa sobre mi corazón y se acrecienta con la tuya. Ese cariño que me muestras, añade un nuevo dolor al dolor mío. Creo que el amor es el humo engendrado por el hábito de los suspiros. Si es dichoso".**

Duo: (Un tanto curioso pero extrañamente serio).** "Pero dime primo... ¿De quien te has enamorado?"**

Trowa: Hmm... **"En verdad te digo primo amo a una mujer... ¡Es mujer y es hermosa...!"**

Duo: Una bishoujo... (Chica bella). **"Mientras más hermosa mejor blanco para Cupido..."**

Trowa: (Aún afligido). **"Sí! Pero... Ella no puede amar... No a un hombre... Dice estar ya comprometida con alguien Superior... Y guardará su tesoro de hermosura y honor hasta la muerte..." ¡Qué dolor..! ¡Que tortura...!** ///.+

Duo: **"Debes olvidarla primo..."**

Trowa: **"Si pudiera, lo hubiese hecho hace mucho tiempo..."**

Duo: **"Hazme caso y olvídala, es lo mejor".**

Trowa: **"Sé que es lo mejor... pero no puedo olvidarla... Lo he intentado y no lo he conseguido..."** ///.+

Duo: **"Libera tu vista y contempla a otras bishoujos, eso no falla".** -.n

Trowa: **"No creo encontrar alguna más bella que Miidi".**

Duo: **"Hazme caso y cambiarás de opinión".**

Trowa: **"Lo dudo primo... ¡Chau! Tú no sabes enseñarme a olvidar..."** (Se va muy abatido y con la mirada baja).

Duo: **"Te enseñaré, Trowa, te lo aseguro o de lo contrario he de morir en deuda contigo, primo".** (Se va por ahí cantando). "¡Disculpa si no te hablo bajo...! ¡Si no lo grito, muero...! ¡Te he dicho ya que te amooo...!" (Y sigue cantando nuestro querido amigo trenzado).

**TSUZUKU...**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** (Al último están los personajes y un adelanto).

Hola a todos (Ojalá y lean esto varios). . Siempre me ha gustado escribir, bueno desde los 13 más menos. Pero ésta es la primera vez que escribo un fan fic y decidí publicarlo en ésta página porque me parece muy buena. n.n' Los que lean si les gusta recomiéndenlo por favor, porque los lectores o más bien dicho lectoras no me conocen. Háganle ese favor a una debutante como escritora.

Cambiando de tema y yendo a la perspectiva de la historia. EL 1° Capítulo es la adaptación de la 1° escena del 1° acto de la novela de Romeo y Julieta, trata de la enemistad entre las familias WINNER Y BARTON y la pena de nuestro querido Trowa. Snif... Snif... Pobrecillo, pero no se preocupen no lo haré sufrir mucho (creo!!) AAHHH... Ya conocerá a su ángel, su verdadero amor... Obvio de quien se trata, de nada más y nada menos que de mi adorado Quatre. .

**Personajes:**

**TROWA: Romeo.**

**QUATRE: Julieta.**

**Duo: Benvolio.**

**Alí: Criado de los Winner, Sansón.**

**Hilde: Otra criada de los Winner, Gregorio. Y luego la "Nodriza de Julieta"**

**Sally: Criada de los Barton, Abraham.**

**Catherine: Otra criada de los Barton, Baltasar.**

**Milleardo: Sr. Capuleto.**

**Trize: Sr. Montesco.**

**Lady: Esposa de Montesco.**

**Noin: Esposa de Capuleto.**

**Reelena: Príncipe Escala (No me quieran matar XD).**

**Dorothy: Teobaldo.**

**Miidi: Rosalina.**

**Heero: Conde Paris.**

**Wufei: Mercucio, amigo de Romeo y Benvolio. **

**Adelanto:**

**Capítulo 2: _"Compromisos_". El Conde Yuy pide la mano de Quatre.**

Mata ne! ¡Dejen reviews! ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! .


	2. Compromisos

**TROWA****Y QUATRE**

**BY**

**FÁTIMA WINNER**

**Warning:** Como dije en el 1° capítulo este es un fanfic Yaoi, o sea una historia de amor entre chicos. No se preocupen es PG-13, por el momento...

**Parejas:** 3x4 y 1x2.

**Disclaimer:** Como ya dije, los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen. (¡NOOOO! ¡YO LOS QUIERO!). Pero vuelvo a decir que por lo menos los personajes de ésta historia si me pertenecen. n.n (SUGOI!). **Por lo tanto, ¡¡mi adorado QUATRE es mío...!!! (¡SIIIII!).**

**Dedicatoria: **El capítulo 2 se lo dedico a mi querida Colega, Lectora y Amiga, Sekai no Hate: Revolution. .

**- Diálogos: Títulos _Lugar y fecha... –Comentarios míos- _/Pensamientos/ Aclaraciones y traducciones... (Acciones y narraciones) **

**----------------------------------------Cambios de escena------------------------------------------ **

**Capítulo 2: "Compromisos"**

_**En la Mansión de los Winner... Por la tarde del mismo día... **_

Milleardo: Ud. Es todo un caballero Yuy.

Heero: Arigatoo gozaimasu, Winner-sama. (Muchas gracias, Señor Winner).** "Pero aún no ha contestado mi pregunta".**

Milleardo: **"Calma Yuy, tenga en cuenta que mi hijo es muy joven, aún no cumple los 16".**

Heero: Hai, yo sé. Pero Quatre es muy maduro para su edad, estoy seguro que está listo para el matrimonio.

Milleardo: Eso no lo dudo Yuy, pero tenga también en cuenta que Uds. No han tenido un noviazgo formal.

Heero: Entiendo, entonces formalicemos de una vez. Mis intenciones con su hijo son buenas no lo dude.

Milleardo: No lo dudo, sé que Ud. Lo hará feliz. Confío en Ud. Yuy.

Heero: Arigatoo gozaimasu Winner-sama, por depositar su confianza en mí. No lo defraudaré, téngalo por seguro. Tiene mi palabra de honor.

Milleardo: Bien Yuy, le entregaré a mi hijo en matrimonio. Sé que tengo su palabra de honor y sé que vale un contrato. (1)

Heero: Así es.

Milleardo: Pero primero el noviazgo formal.

Heero: De acuerdo, por mí no hay problema.

Milleardo: Bien, en un par de días celebraremos una fiesta en la cual se formalizará su noviazgo.

Heero: De acuerdo, Winner-sama. Arigatoo gozaimasu de nuevo.

Milleardo: No tiene porqué.

Heero: Bueno me retiro, nos vemos en la gran fiesta de mi felicidad y la de su hijo. (Se levanta para irse).

Milleardo: (Se levanta para despedirlo). Hasta entonces, Yuy.

Heero: ... (Haciendo una reverencia).

Milleardo: ... (También hace una reverencia en respuesta).

Heero: ... (Se va muy contento).

Milleardo: Mi hijo tiene mucha suerte, Yuy es un buen chico y viene de muy buena familia.

Iria: ... (Había escuchado todo a escondidas. /Así que el joven Yuy ha pedido al pequeño Quatre en matrimonio. Yo se lo diréprimero/ Se va a buscar a Quatre).

_**En casa de los Yuy... Un rato después...**_

Heero: ... (Muy feliz de la vida). n.n _(-¡¿¿¿Cuando ha sonreído el soldado perfecto???!_-).

Reelena: (Sentada en el sillón de la sala lo mira extrañada). ¿Y tú que tienes? (2)

Heero: (Igual de feliz). Nada, amiga... n.n

Reelena: Eso no te lo crees ni tú. Así que habla.

Heero: Ah... Muy bien Reelena, me descubriste... (Se sienta a su lado).

Reelena: Lo sabía, ¿y bien?

Heero: Lo que pasa es que hoy fui a la casa de los Winner...

Reelena: ¿Y?

Heero: Pues que crees...

Reelena: Nani?

Heero: Winner-sama me dijo que sí...

Reelena: ¿Qué, Winner-san no es casado?

Heero: Ay... (Se cae hacía atrás).

Reelena: Nani? ¿Qué dije?

Heero: (Se levanta). ¡Me refiero que me dio a Quatre en matrimonio!

Reelena: (Recién entiende). Ahh... (Se entristece). Era eso... +.+

Heero: Hai, ¿por?

Reelena: No por nada...

Heero: Eres la primera en saberlo, no lo comentes, ya pronto lo sabrán todos. n.n

Reelena: Aja...

Heero: ¿Sucede algo? (La mira sin entender la expresión de tristeza de su rostro).

Reelena: (Finge una sonrisa). No, no sucede nada. n.n O sí, si sucede...

Heero: Nani?

Reelena: Tengo que irme, tú sabes el reino...

Heero: Sí, entiendo. Déjame acompañarte.

Reelena: No es necesario...

Heero: Demo...

Reelena: De verdad no es necesario... Arigatoo gozaimasu... (Se levanta para irse).

Heero: Bueno, si tú lo dices... ¿En serio estás bien? (3)

Reelena: Hai, no te preocupes. Mata ne (Se va rápidamente).

Heero: Mata ne... ¿Qué le pasará? ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres? Yo no... (Se va a hacer sus cosas muy feliz de la vida). n.n

_**Afuera de la casa de los Yuy... **_

Reelena: Ay, Reelena... Tú ya lo sabias... ¿Entonces por qué me duele...? (Se aguanta las ganas de llorar y sube a su limosina con la mirada baja y el cerquillo tapándole sus ojos).

Pegan: ¿Reelena-sama?

Reelena: (Con la voz un poco entrecortada). Al palacio Pegan... Lo más rápido posible...

Pegan: Hai, enseguida.

Reelena: ... (/Heero... Doushite ka...?/ Una lágrima se escapa de sus ojos...).

Pegan: ¿Es por el joven Yuy, no?

Reelena: (Con la voz entrecortada). Hai... (Más lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos...)

Pegan: Lo supuse... ¿Es el pequeño Quatre-san, no?

Reelena: Así es...

Pegan: Demo... Ud. Ya lo sabía Reelena-sama...

Reelena: Hai...

_**En casa de los Winner... En el cuarto de Quatre...**_

Quatre: ... (Leía un libro muy concentrado).

Iria: ... (Entra rápidamente al cuarto) Quatre-chan...!

Quatre: (Regresa a la realidad). ¿Uhm? (La mira un poco extrañado por la forma de entrar a su cuarto). ¿Iria? ¿Qué sucede?

Iria: Mi pequeño, tengo algo que decirte...

Quatre: (Dejando el libro a un lado). Dígame.

Iria: El joven Heero Yuy, vino a la casa y habló con nuestro señor Padre...

Quatre: (Tomándole atención). Sigue.

Iria: Le pidió su aprobación para casarse contigo...

Quatre: (Sorprendido). ¿Qué?

Iria: Huaja... Y nuestro Señor Padre aceptó el compromiso... (4)

Quatre: Pero... Si no me ha preguntado a mí...

Iria: Pequeño... Somos árabes nosotros no decidimos, sino nuestros padres...

Quatre: (Un poco afligido). Es tan injusto... u.u

Iria: Lo sé pequeño... Pero las cosas son así para nosotros...

Quatre: (Un poco molesto). Ni siquiera hemos sido novios, ni nada...

Iria: Ve el lado bueno...

Quatre: ¿Cual?

Iria: Se trata del joven Yuy... Heero-san es muy respetado y viene de muy buena familia... Es todo un caballero y una buena persona... Además es un Conde...

Quatre: "Pero no lo amo..."

Iria: Yo sé que aún no... Pero con el tiempo pequeño...

Quatre: (Firme y triste). Con el tiempo nada...

Iria: Pequeño... Aprenderás a amarlo...

Quatre: "Lah..." (No).

Iria: Ahora dices eso porque estás molesto... y sientes que tu padre es un desconsiderado... Pero luego se lo agradecerás...

Quatre: Lo dudo...

Iria: En el futuro, si adoptas, tú harás lo mismo con tus hijos...

Quatre: "Nunca..."

Iria: Tienes que aceptarlo, Quatre-chan...

Quatre: Pero no puedo... No lo acepto... No es que Heero sea desagradable pero no lo amo... Él sólo es mi amigo... "Nada más..."

Iria: De la amistad viene el amor pequeño...

Quatre: Tal vez... pero mientras no sienta eso no lo aceptaré... No lo acepto... +.+

Iria: Pequeño... Quatre-chan... (Lo mira con dulzura y a la vez con tristeza por Quatre).

Quatre: No me puede hacer eso nuestro Baba... (Papá). ¿Omi lo sabe? (Mamá).

Iria: Hasta donde yo sé, no, aún no...

Quatre: Ella me ayudará... Tiene que hacerlo...

Iria: ... (/Lo dudo pequeño... Así quisiera, no podría hacer nada porque lo decidió su padre... Las mujeres no podemos hacer nada... Sólo aceptar lo que nuestro Baba o Esposo decida... /).

Quatre: (Esperanzado). ¿Verdad que si?

Iria: Ah... (No tenía el valor suficiente como para matar sus esperanzas). Claro, Quatre-chan... Claro...

Quatre: Eso pensé... (Sonríe como solo él sabe hacerlo... De esa manera única y tan especial...). n.n (Su sonrisa era muy hermosa y tan angelical...).

Iria: Quatre-chan... (Le devuelve la sonrisa). n.n

Quatre: ¿Dónde está Omi?

Iria: Salió Quatre...

Quatre: ¿Adónde si se puede saber?

Iria: A casa de los Mendelif creo...

Quatre: ¿A casa de los Mendelif y qué tiene que ver con los Mendelif?

Iria: Eso sí no sé.

Quatre: Que extraño, ¿no crees?

Iria: Huaja. (Sí).

_**En casa de los Mendelif... A la misma hora...**_

Noin: (Tomando una taza de té). Creo que tiene razón...

Jade: (También tomando una taza de té). Claro que sí... Estoy segura que en poco tiempo seremos "consuegras".

Noin: Eso me encantaría.

Jade: A mí también... Sería todo un honor ser parte de la "Familia Winner".

Noin: Lo mismo digo. Estoy segura que mi esposo aceptará la propuesta del suyo... y a mi hija Iria le encantará la idea de casarse y más aún si se trata de un Mendelif.

Jade: Huaja, a mi hijo también le fascinará la noticia. Ah... Pero Ud. No debe decirle nada a su esposo hasta que el mío se lo diga...

Noin: Claro, no se preocupe...

Jade: "Bienvenida a la Familia Mendelif".

Noin: Gracias, y "Ud. También Bienvenida a la Familia Winner".

Jade: Gracias...

Noin: Aunque aún no hemos formalizado el compromiso.

Jade: Pero ya pronto será formal.

Noin. Huaja.

Jade: ¿Y qué hay de su menor hijo?

Noin: Ah, Quatre. Creo que también pronto se casa...

Jade: Que bueno. ¿Y con quién? ¿Quién es la afortunada o el afortunado? (5)

Noin: El joven heredero de los "Yuy".

Jade: Muy buen partido.

Noin: Así es.

Jade: ¿Y ya formalizaron el compromiso?

Noin: No, aún no. Ni siquiera Yuy ha hecho la propuesta...

Jade: ¿No?

Noin: No pero todos ya sabemos que está enamorado de nuestro pequeño hijo. Así que sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

Jade: Ya veo...

Noin: Al igual que el compromiso de Iria con su hijo.

Jade: Claro, eso ya es un hecho.

Noin: Ah... No será lo mismo sin mis dos pequeños hijos en casa...

Jade: Me siento igual al saber que mi pequeño también se va...

Noin: El tiempo pasa muy rápido... y no podemos detenerlo ni retrocederlo... Aunque uno quiera...

Jade: Eso es cierto... Pero bueno "así es la vida". (- _No, no es la telenovela así es la vida-_).

Noin: Cierto... Pero lo importante es que ellos sean felices...

Jade: Huaja...

Noin: Una vez casados todos nuestros hijos nuestra labor como Omis habrá terminado...

Jade: Así es... Espero que pronto nos hagan abuelos... Claro luego del matrimonio.

Noin: Claro... Eso me encantaría.

Jade: A mi también.

_**En el Palacio de los Peascraf... Un rato más tarde... **_

-Reelena: ... (Destrozando todo a su paso). Heero...!!!! Por qué...?!!!! Si yo...Te Amo... Heero...!!!! (Con una cara de desquiciada). Nunca te lo perdonaré Quatre...!!!! ¡TE ODIO!!!!! ¡TE ABORREZCO!!!! OJALA TE MURIERAS!!!!!

**TSUZUKU...**

**Nota de la Autora:**

Bueno ya termine el 2° Capítulo, espero les este gustando n.n. Lo que está con negrita son las frases de la obra de Romeo y Julieta, ya que en este Cáp. Solo adapto la mitad de la segunda escena del primer acto de la obra. Lo demás, luego de la pedida de mano de Quatre es invención mía. Aparte de todo esto mi querida **"HERMANITA"**, está que me carga con: "_Cuando entro_"... Algo así:

-Harumiky Tenou: (Mi hermana). ¡Ahh...! ¡Fátima, ¿cuándo entro y cuando matas a Reelena?!

Fátima Winner: ¿Uhm?

Harumiky: ¿Por qué, piensas matarla, no?

Fátima: Eso no te lo puedo decir...

Harumiky: ¡Mátala...! (Para los lectores). ¡Apóyenme! ¡No todo está dicho... Perdón escrito!

Fátima: (Pensando). Hmm... No sé... Tal vez... Quien sabe... (Reacciona). Pero que estoy diciendo...

Harumiky: Lo correcto. La "Piernas Chuecas debe morir".

Fátima: Pero no tiene piernas chuecas... ¿o si?

Harumiky: ¡Sííí..! (Para los lectores). Muy pronto, "Kyoshis de la Muerte" y "Amor de Enemigos" by Harumiky Tenou (De Sailor Moon por si acaso). Escríbanme a: harukatenou7 hotmail... y...

Fátima: ¡Oye! ¡Deja de hacerte propaganda! -.- Envía tus propias Notas... ¬¬

Harumiky: Mala... T.T Me has hecho llorar... y si yo lloro sufro... y si sufro... lloro y si lloro sufro...

Fátima: ¡Ya cállate, cállate que me desesperas!

Harumiky: Bueno, pero no te esponjes... Ya me voy a dormir... Te dejo, Fátima...

Fátima: "Fátima Winner". n.n Y sí, ya vete... CHU CHU...

Harumiky: (A los lectores). Cuanto me quiere... ven. u.u (A su hermana). ¡Anda pela tu gato! ¬¬

Fátima: (La mira). ¡Salvaje! Pero igual yo soy "Fátima Winner, la prometida de Quatre", así que más respeto, ya...

Harumiky: Zzzzz...

Fátima: Oye no te duermas cuando hablo... ¬¬

Harumiky: Zzzzzzz... Zzzzzzz... (Hablando dormida). Mamá... Una loca está hablando sola...

Fátima: (Levanta una ceja). Nani????

Harumiky: (Sigue). Y creo que es mi hermana, Fátimon...

Fátima: (Con una venita en la cabeza) Hmm... ¡Haru-chancho...!

Harumiky: (Se despierta). ¡Calla, Sailor Moonce! ¡Digievoluciona!

Fátima: Total... ¿Sailor o Digimon?

Harumiky: Los dos... u.u (Se vuelve a dormir). Zzzzz...

Fátima: ¡Ya entraste! ¡Y fuera del cuarto!

Harumiky: (Habla de nuevo dormida) Mamá... Hay un mosquito que habla... y no me deja dormir... Zzzzzz...

Fátima: (Para los lectores). Por si acaso mi hermana no tiene 8 años... No, ella tiene 10 años más de eso... Uds. Saquen sus cuentas, ¿no?

Harumiky: (Coge una almohada para atacar y se la tira en la cara a Fátima). ¡Calla, Quatre!

Fátima: (Se repone). Arigatoo Gozaimasu... .

Harumiky: (Para los lectores). Eso es todo amigos. .-

Fátima: Así es. n.n Ahora yo pasaré a explicar los puntos del 2° Capítulo...

**Aclaraciones...**

Para los "Árabes" la palabra de una persona vale un contrato.

Reelena es una amiga de confianza de Heero (Y no me quieran matar, especialmente tu Seiryu, ni tu Dark o Alma Maxwell).

Heero es lo suficientemente despistado como para no darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Reelena ("Hombres").

Según las costumbres de los Árabes "los Padres escogen al novio o novia para sus hijos".

En mi historia se pueden casar entre chicos, no es malo, ni perverso, ni nada. Además como se ubica en el año 195 D.C.

**Adelanto:**

**Titulo del siguiente capitulo: "_Reelena va por lana y sale trasquilada_"** XD


	3. Reelena va por lana y sale trasquilada

**TROWA Y QUATRE**

By 

"**FATIMA WINNER"**

**"Tiene Happy End (Final Feliz)"**

**Parejas: **3x4 mi pareja favorita n.n y al pedido del público o mejor dicho lectoras: 1x2. Complacidas chicas, en especial tú Dark y también, mi querida Alma Maxwell.

**Ratings: **Pg-13, por el momento… Bueno no sé, tal vez haga un Nc-17 si me animo más adelante o mejor dicho si Uds. me animan.

**Warning: **Bueno solo Yaoi, eso creo. No hay Yuri, tampoco otras cosas. Lo del lemon ya dije que no sé, pero de todos modos, yo aviso.

**Categoría: **Yaoi, Shounen Ai, nada más.

**Disclaimer: **Vuelvo a decirlo: "Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, aunque yo sí los quiero a morir ToT. Pero como yo digo los personajes de mi fic sí son míos, ok alucino mucho, pero así soy feliz . **¡QUATRE ES MIO!** o"

**Dedicatoria:** Este Cápítulo va para mi querida Colega, Lectora y Amiga Lune (Cristina).

**-Diálogos/Pensamientos/ (Acciones y sonidos) -_Intromisiones de la autora_- Aclaraciones y traducciones ------------------Cambios de escena-------------------**

Capítulo 3: "Reelena va por lana y sale trasquilada" 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Harumiky: Y no fui yo por si acaso. XD

- Ashley de Asakura: (Mi prima). Claro, porque tú sólo trabajas con modelos de verdad y no con algo como Reelena... XD

- Fátima Winner: Que malas... XD

- Harumiky: Pero es la verdad **"La piernas Chuecas debe morir"**.

- Ashley: ¡Sí! ¡Muerte a **"La Piernas de Hombre"**!

- Fátima: Piernas Chuecas... Piernas de Hombre... De todo le dicen.

- Harumiky: Pero no vas a negar que es cierto.

- Fátima: "Sin comentarios mejor" XD

- Harumiky: Yo sólo trabajo con personas de verdad y no con "fenómenos como Reelena" XD Porque yo soy una verdadera..

- Fátima: (La interrumpe). "¿Peluquera?" XD

- Ashley: No, "Estilista en honor a Quatre" XD

- Harumiky: No se burlen... ¬¬ Tengo orgullo y prestigio, no por nada "SOY UNA VERDADERA ESTILISTA".

- Las dos: (Al unísono). Bueno, pero no te enojes...

- Harumiky: (Molesta). Van a ver... La furia de Sailor Uranus...

- Ashley: Uy... Creo que sí se enojó...

- Fátima: Ya hombre, vamos a pasar al tercer capítulo de mi fic... n.n

- Harumiky: (Haciendo todas las posiciones del ataque). "¡Tiembla... Tierra...!"

- Las dos: (Al unísono). "¡Mamáááááá...!" (Huyen corriendo).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_En la Mansión de los Winner... Por la mañana del día siguiente... Viernes 6 de Junio... En el cuarto de Quatre_...**

- Quatre: ... (Se sienta en su cama con una sensación muy extraña... -_Como quisiera ser su almohada ¬¬_-). Siento que algo... Algo va a pasar hoy... Y no creo que sea bueno... Porque me siento angustiado... Pero lo que sea... que pase ya... u.u (Se levanta).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**En el Comedor de los Winner... Minutos después...**_

- Iria: (Llegando). Buenos días a todos. n.n (Toma asiento).

- Fátima: Buenos días. (Se sienta a su lado -_Sí, se me dio por ponerme en mi fic. Aunque yo me autonombre **"La Prometida de Quatre"** entro como su **"Hermanita"** y es que como mi Quatre es con Trowa que me quedaba... u.u_-).

- Noin y Milleardo: (Al unísono). Buenos días. : )

- Quatre: (Llega último y se sienta un poco desanimado o más bien dicho preocupado). ...Buenos días... u.u

- Los demás: ... (Se miran extrañados por el desanimo del pequeño).

- Quatre: ... (Empieza a tomar desayuno hasta que se da cuenta de las miradas de los demás). ¿Uhm...? ¿Qué...?

- Los demás: (Al unísono). No, nada... (Empiezan a tomar desayuno).

- Milleardo: (Para si pero en voz alta). **"El mundo se ha llevado todas mis esperanzas... menos una 'Ustedes...' Ustedes son la esperanza de mi mundo..."** (-_Me gustan mucho las frases de William Shakespeare y está es una de ellas_-).

- Noin: Milleardo... (/Comúnmente no sueles ser tan sincero.../).

- Los otros tres: (Al unísono). Gracias, baba... Usted también es nuestra esperanza... n.n

- Milleardo: ... (Todos siguen tomando desayuno).

- Hilde: (Ingresando). Buenos días. (Hace una reverencia para todos).

- Los demás: (Al unísono). Buenos días Schbeiker.

- Hilde: Disculpen la interrupción... (Para Quatre). Llegó esto para Ud. Joven... (Enseñando una carta).

- Quatre: (Extrañado). ¿Para mí?

- Hilde: Huaja, joven... (Le entrega la carta).

-Quatre: ... (La recibe muy extrañado). Que raro... No espero correspondencia... (Mira la carta detenidamente).

- Hilde: (Se dispone a irse). Con su permiso...

- Los demás: (Al unísono). Adelante.

- Hilde: ... (Se va).

- Fátima: (Muy curiosa). ¿De quién es?

- Iria: Niña...

- Fátima: (Molesta). Tengo nombre sabes...

- Iria: "Ya, Niña" XD

- Fátima: Grrrrrr...

- Noin y Milleardo: Ya dejen de pelear las dos...

- Quatre: No tiene remitente...

- Los demás: ¿Uhm?

- Quatre: (Con la carta en la mano). La carta no tiene remitente...

- Iria: Ahhh...

- Fátima: ¿Qué no?

- Quatre: Lah... (Preocupado).

- Noin: Tal vez sea una broma de mal gusto...

- Iria: Huaja... Puede ser...

- Fátima: De seguro Omi tiene razón...

- Quatre: ... (Guarda la carta en su bolsillo).

- Fátima: ¿Qué no vas a abrirla?

- Quatre: Lah... (Sigue tomando desayuno y para Fátima). Pero no te preocupes cuando la lea te aviso... (Le sonríe de esa manera tan angelical que solo mi Quatre puede hacer... -_¡Ahhhh...! Me derrite su sonrisa... o_-).

- Fátima: Gracias...

- Iria: Es que ya te conoce... XD

- Fátima: ¿Qué insinúas?

- Iria: (Haciéndose la desentendida). ¿Yo?

- Fátima: No, tu abuelita seguro... ¬¬

- Iria: Es tu abuela también, niña... XD

- Fátima: (Haciendo puchero). ¡Que no me llames así...! ».«

- Iria: ¿Cómo? "Niña".

- Fátima: ¡Tengo 14 y pronto cumplo 15, ya!

- Iria: Que bien y yo tengo 18 y voy a cumplir 19, "Niña". XD

- Fátima: ¡Ayyyy...!

- Noin: Ya, las dos compórtense.

- Milleardo: Respeten la mesa y a sus padres.

- Las dos: (Al unísono). Lo siento... (Todos siguen tomando desayuno).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**En el cuarto de Quatre... Rato después...**_

- Quatre: ... (Con la carta en las manos).

- Fátima: (Impaciente). ¡Ya ábrela que me muero de la curiosidad!

- Iria: "Será de la chismosería" XD

- Fátima: (Con ironía). "Gracias, eh"

- Iria: De nada para servirte "Niña". XD

- Fátima: ¡Grrrrr...!

- Iria: Ya pareces perro por no decir otra cosa... XD

- Fátima: (Con una venita). ¡¿Qué cosa?!

- Quatre: (Con una gotita). ¡Ya paren las dos...!

- Las dos: ...

- Quatre: ... (Empieza a leer la carta pero para si en silencio).

- Las dos: ... (Lo miran muy atentas a lo que pueda decir).

- Quatre: ... (Sigue leyendo la carta y una expresión de "¿Qué es esto?" se forma en su lindo y angelical rostro).

- Las dos: ¿Qué?

- Quatre: (Mientras lee). ¿Pero qué es esto...? No entiendo...

- Las dos: ¿Qué cosa Quatre?

- Quatre: Esto... (Les enseña la carta).

- Fátima: A ver... (Estaba por tomar la carta).

- Iria: A ver al cine, Niña... (Se le adelanta y la toma).

- Fátima: (Haciendo berrinche). ¡Mala! ¡Antipática! ».« Odiosa... ToT

- Iria: Huaja, huaja... (Con ironía y sarcasmo). Yo también te quiero... XD (Empieza a leer la carta en voz alta). "Mal estimado y odiado enemigo Quatre Raberba Winner..."

- Fátima: (Muy extrañada). ¿Qué?

- Quatre: Sigue, Iria...

- Iria: Bien... (Sigue leyendo la carta). "Tengo el desagrado de saludarte... Esperando de todo corazón que te encuentres mal de salud, enfermo, con varios huesos rotos y otros quebrados, agonizando si es posible y si te mueres te lo agradecería muchísimo... Para decirte lo siguiente: ¡HEERO ES MIO Y DE NADIE MAS! ¡¿Entendiste?! Heero nunca será tuyo... ¡NUNCA! Sobre mi cadáver... Antes te mato y consuelo a mi Heero por tu pérdida... XD Pero no importa como sea Heero será mío así tenga que eliminarte a ti y a toda tu familia...Podrás ser de una de las familias con más dinero del universo... Pero yo tengo más dinero y poder... Si te mato nadie me dirá nada... Tengo lo que quiero con solo desearlo y pedirlo... Y yo deseo a Heero y por lo tanto el será mío... ¡Ja. ja, ja...! Y tú te quedarás solo, sin nada ni siquiera te quedará tu familia... Pero eso te pasa por meterte con MI HEERO, si no lo hubieras hecho podrías seguir con tu vida normal pero no tenías que seducir a MI HEERO... ¡Resbaloso...! Pero al último HEERO SERA SOLO MIO! Ahora vas a ver de lo que puede hacer una persona enamorada... ¡Cuídate no vaya ser que tengas un accidente y no solo tú si no los demás de tu asquerosa familia! Por uno pagan todos y los Winner pagarán muy caro tu insolencia gusano. Para que aprendas a no meterte con lo que ya tiene dueño. Te arrepentirás y pagarás con sangre cada lágrima que me has hecho derramar... ¡Maldito Winner! Todos van a ver de lo que soy capaz de hacer por amor... Bueno ahora si me despido... Saludos para la Familia y para Rashid... Un puñete para todos con todo mi odio y repugnancia... ¡Ja, ja, ja...! Firma: ¡TU PEOR PESADILLA...!"

- Quatre: ...

- Fátima: ...

- Iria: ...

- Quatre: ... (Sus ojos empiezan a vidriarse).

- Iria: Pequeño...

- Fátima: Vamos, no te preocupes...

- Iria: No estás solo...

- Fátima: Así es, estás con nosotras...

- Quatre: (Las lágrimas empiezan a desbordarse por sus mejillas... -_¡Waaaa! ¡Que desgraciada como para hacer llorar a mi Quatre! ¡Pero no te preocupes amor no te hará nada eso júralo...!_-). No temo por mí... No me preocupo por mí... No lloro por mí... (Entre lágrimas). Pero sí por Uds...

- Las dos: Quatre...

- Fátima: Entonces no llores más...

- Iria: Huaja... Porque nosotras no le tememos a quien sea que sea...

- Fátima: Así es... Además si se mete contigo se mete con todos los Winner... y si se mete conmigo también se mete con mis amigas Alina y Seiryu...

- Quatre: Pero hermanas...

- Las dos: (Al unísono). Sin peros, Quatre.

- Quatre: (Se seca las lágrimas). Muchas gracias... Aláh las recompensará... (Les sonríe). n.n

- Las dos: (Al unísono). "Ya lo hizo... Eres nuestro hermano..."

- Quatre: (Se seca las lágrimas). Las quiero mucho... Que Alah las bendiga...

- Las dos: (Al unísono). Igual nosotras... Que también te bendiga a ti...

- Quatre: Gracias por todo... Que Alah multiplique la Suerte de ambas... e ilumine y guíe sus caminos... n.n

- Las dos: (Al unísono). Gracias, te deseamos lo mismo...

- Fátima: Yo aún no entiendo algo...

- Iria: Como siempre..

- Fátima: ... ¬¬ (La ignora y sigue). ¿Qué tiene que ver aquí el Conde Yuy? ¿De quién es la carta? ¿A qué se refiere con eso de "Su Heero"? ¿¿¿Ahhh???

- Iria: No que solo no entendías algo... Mejor hubieses dicho: "No entiendo nada".

- Fátima: No me cambien el tema y respondan.

- Quatre: De acuerdo... Mira Fati, el Conde Yuy me pidió en matrimonio...

- Fátima: (Lo interrumpe). ¡¿Qué el Conde Yuy qué?! o.O

- Iria: (Murmura). "Loca..."

- Quatre: Calma, por favor...

- Fátima: De acuerdo... Sigue, hermano...

- Quatre: Bien... El joven Yuy me pidió en matrimonio ayer y nuestro Baba aceptó... Por lo tanto el Conde y yo estamos comprometidos aunque aún no me lo hayan dicho y recién mañana se hará público... u.u

- Fátima: No te lo han dicho pero ya lo sabes... ¿Cómo es eso?

- Quatre: Lo que pasa es que Iria lo escuchó todo y me lo dijo inmediatamente...

- Fátima: "Y después me dice chismosa... Que fresca es la gente, caramba..." ¬¬

- Iria: (En defensa). "Yo no chismoseo, yo Comunico que es diferente".

- Fátima: Ay... (Se cae hacía atrás).

- Quatre: Eh... n.n'

- Fátima: ... (Se levanta). "Alguien olvidó su cerebro". XD

- Iria: (Con sarcasmo). "Que olvidadiza eres, Fátima". XD

- Fátima: (Con una venita). ¡¿Qué has dicho?! ».«

- Quatre: (Interviene). ¡Ya, suficiente!

- Las dos: ...

- Quatre: Si no hay más preguntas... Me retiro... u.u

- Iria: No te quiero ver llorando solo en tu cuarto...

- Quatre: ¿Eh? No lo haré... No te preocupes... (Mientras se va). Nos vemos más rato...

- Las dos: Huaja... (También se van).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**En el Palacio de los Peascraf... A la misma hora...**_

- Reelena: (Sumida en sus pensamientos). ¿Será suficiente con la **"Carta"**? Mmmm... ¿Qué más le puedo hacer? ¿Escarmentará el chiquillo con la carta o tendré que hacer más? No quiero ensuciarme las manos con sangre de un plebeyo... Podrán tener mucho dinero pero no son de la Realeza como Mi Heero o yo... ¿Un simple plebeyo con un Conde? ¿Dónde se ha visto antes? Yo soy la única que puede estar con Heero y él es el único que está a mi altura... (Llamándolo a gritos). ¡Pegan! ¡Pegan! (-_Cualquiera se asusta con ese grito de gato moribundo ¬¬ ¡¿Qué le quieres hacer a mi Quatre, eh?! ».«_-).

- Pegan: (Llegando). ¿Si Princesa?

- Reelena: ¡Pegan...! Quiero que levantes los cargos sobre la Familia... No mejor yo lo hago personalmente... (Botándolo indirectamente). Así que puedes irte.

- Pegan: ... (Se va. /¿Qué es lo que intenta hacer Princesa Reelena? Los Winner no tienen la culpa de nada... Menos el pequeño Quatre-san.../).

- Reelena: ¡Quinze!

- Quinze: ¿Si Reelena-sama?

- Reelena: Necesito que me hagas un trabajo... (Con una sonrisa extraña).

- Quinze: Hai, dígame...

- Reelena: "¿Te acuerdas de la ley que prohíbe el uso de los Mobil Suit?"

- Quinze: Claro.

- Reelena: Pues resulta que dos Familias violaron esa ley... (Aún con esa extraña sonrisa).

- Quinze: ¿Se refiere a la Familia "Barton" y a la Familia "Winner".

- Reelena: Exacto. Quiero que levantes los cargos correspondientes...

- Quinze: Bien lo haré. Pero pensé que los había disculpado...

- Reelena: Bueno pero ya no... en especial a la Familia Winner. Quiero que te centres en ellos, los Barton no importan. Pero a los Winner **"Húndelos".**

- Quinze: De acuerdo, sus deseos son órdenes... (Se va).

- Reelena: (Triunfante). "Al último yo gano y no tú, Quatre Raberba Winner... Ves lo que ocurre cuando te metes con alguien de la realeza y más si se trata de una Princesa como yo..." (Vuelve a sonreír chueco).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Luego de unas horas... En casa de los Winner...**_

- Noin: ¿Querido no crees que ya le deberíamos de decir a nuestro hijo de su compromiso con el Conde Yuy y a Iria de las intenciones del Mendelif? (Sentada junto a Milleardo en los sillones de la sala).

- Milleardo: Lah... Mejor mañana en la fiesta de la Familia...

- Noin: Huaja, tienes razón... (Le da de comer a Milleardo un poco de fruta en la boca).

- Milleardo: Gacela... (Es un halago para las mujeres árabes).

- Noin: Habibi... (Literalmente "Querido o mi amor" en árabe).

- Milleardo: Eres la mejor esposa del mundo... (La besa).

- Noin: ... (Responde el beso pero en eso alguien los interrumpe).

- Rashid: (Ingresando en la sala). Disculpen la interrupción, Amos...

- Los dos: No importa...

- Rashid: Afuera ahí unos señores de la policía...

- Los dos: (Extrañados). ¿La policía?

- Rashid: Huaja, Amos... y desean hablar con Uds... Sobre algo de los Mobil Suits...

- Loa dos: (Sin entender). Que raro... (Al unísono). Enseguida vamos... (Se paran).

- Rashid: Huaja... (Sale de la sala).

- Los dos: ... (Van a la puerta).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**En el pasadizo... Donde Quatre y los demás...**_

- Fátima: ¿Quién tocó?

- Quatre: Era para nuestros padres...

- Iria: Hay que averiguar... (Acercándose a Rashid).

- Fátima: Después me dice chismosa... ¬¬

- Quatre: (Preocupado). "Tengo un mal presentimiento..."

- Fátima: (Mirando a Quatre). ¿Qué sucede?

- Quatre: Nada... Vamos con Iria y Rashid...

- Fátima: Huaja... (Ambos van donde ellos).

- Iria: ¿Quiénes son los que buscan a nuestros Padres?

- Rashid: Este...

- Fátima: ¿Qué pasa Rashid?

- Quatre: (Con un semblante de preocupación y tristeza). ¿Es algo malo verdad+.+

- Rashid: ... (Asiente con la cabeza).

- Quatre: Lo sabía...

- Iria: ¿En qué sentido malo?

- Rashid: Era la policía...

- Fátima: ¿¿¿Qué???

- Iria: Pero si nuestros padres no tienen que ver con asuntos judiciales...

- Fátima: Nuestros padres no han hecho nada malo... ¿Verdad...?

- Quatre: Claro que no... Ellos nunca harían algo malo... Nunca...

- Rashid: Solo sé que tiene que ver con algo de los Mobil Suits...

- Iria: Vamos a averiguar...

- Quatre y Fátima: (Al unísono). Huaja...

- Rashid: Pero chicos... (Los tres se van).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Afuera de la casa de los Winner...**_

- Noin: Pero si la princesa...

- Policía 1: Sí, lo sé Lady Winner pero ella misma levantó los cargos...

- Milleardo: Eso no es posible...

- Policía 2: Sí no cree mírelo Ud. Mismo. (Le enseña los papeles).

- Milleardo: (Los lee). No entiendo...

- Iria: (Interrumpiendo). ¿Qué sucede, baba, Omi?

- Los dos: Iria... ¿Qué haces acá hija?

- Iria: Quiero saber que pasa y no solo yo... (Mirando a Quatre y a Fátima). si no también ellos...

- Quatre: Baba...

- Fátima: Omi...

- Milleardo: La pincesa levantó cargos sobre nosotros por haber utilizado Mobil Suits en una pelea ... y por desorden público...

- Policía 3: Así es y tenemos una orden de arresto... Para Milleardo Winner... Noin de Winner... y Dorothy Catalonia...

- Los demás: No... no puede ser...

- Fátima: (Sus ojos empiezan a vidriarse). Baba... Omi... (Se va corriendo).

- Quatre: (Sus ojos también empiezan a vidriarse). Fátima...

- Iria: ... (/Aláh ayúdanos.../).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Dentro de la casa de los Winner... Por los pasadizos...**_

- Fátima: ... (Caminando despacio). No es posible... Ni Baba... ni Omi... ni la prima... van a ir a la cárcel... No los voy a dejar... (Un par de lágrimas se resbalan por sus ojos y empieza a recordar su último sueño...). La policía... Esos papeles... La princesa... y el Conde Yuy... (Toma su celular). Eso es... (Marca un número). Conteste... conteste por Aláh...

# Heero: ... (Suena su celular y mira el número). ¿Eh? No conozco ese número... ¿Quién será? (Contesta). Mochimochi... (Aló).

- Fátima: ¡Gracias a Álah que contestó, Conde Yuy!

# Heero: ¿Quién eres? Tu voz es la de una niña... y se me hace conocida...

- Fátima: ¡¿Niña?! »« No importa... ¡Soy Fátima Winner, la hermana menor de Quatre...! _( - ¡La hermana menor!¬¬ ¡Yo quería decir "La prometida de Quatre"! ».« Ya que más da...-). _¡Y necesito que...!

# Heero: Matte... (Espera). Primero cálmate y deja de gritar pequeña...

- Fátima (Empieza a calmarse). Bien... La princesa...levantó cargos sobre mis padres y mi prima Dorothy...

# Heero: (Incrédulo). ¿Reelena hizo eso?

- Fátima: Huaja... La policía está aquí... y quieren arrestarlos... (Entre lágrimas). Por favor ayúdenos... Se lo suplico Conde...

# Heero: Hai, no te preocupes... Justo estoy por llegar a tu casa... Todo estará bien pequeña... Ahora demora a la policía y diles que el Conde Yuy lo ordena...

- Fátima: Huaja... Que Aláh lo bendiga siempre Conde... Muchas gracias...

# Heero: Agradécemelo no llorando más... Llego en seguida... (Corta comunicación).

- Fátima: (Deja su celular y se seca las lágrimas). Huaja, Conde... (Regresa donde los demás).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Afuera de la casa de los Winner...**_

- Policía 1: Por favor, señores colaboren...

- Quatre: (Llorando y negando con la cabeza). Lah... Lah... Lah...

- Iria: (Tratando de mantener la calma). Esto tiene que ser un error...

- Policía 4: No, es cierto y los papeles lo prueban.

- Milleardo y Noin: ...

- Fátima: (Llegando). ¡Esperen todos...!

- Milleardo y Noin: Hija...

- Iria y Quatre: Fátima...

- Fátima: (Para los policías). El Conde Yuy dice que lo esperen y que no hagan nada...

- Policía 2: Niña, no mientas...

- Milleardo y Noin: (Al unísono). Nuestra hija no miente... porque eso es haran... (Pecado).

- Policía 1: Como espera que le creamos...

- Policía 3: Que nos lo garantiza.

- Fátima: En verdad no miento... Se los juro por Aláh...

-Policía 4: ¿Juras por Dios?

- Milleardo y Noin: No, Fátima... No puedes jurar por Aláh...

- Fátima: (Para sus padres). No me queda de otra Baba... Omi... (Para la policía con una mirada muy sincera y un tono un poco desesperado). Por favor tienen que creerme... Les digo la verdad...

- Policía 4: Tenemos que cumplir con...

- Policía 1: (Interrumpe a su compañero). Está bien... Te creeré pequeña...

- Los otros policías: Pero...

- Policía 1: Tomo el riesgo... y asumo toda la responsabilidad... (Para Fátima). No me falles niña...

- Fátima: Gracias... De verdad, gracias... Que Aláh lo bendiga...

- Policía 1: Bien, entonces lo esperaremos...

- Heero: (Llegando /Reelena... Doushite ka...?/ ¿Por qué? -_Porque va a ser pues Heero porque la muy caprichosa está celosa de mi Quatre_-). Konnichiwa... (Hace una reverencia).

- Los demás: Konnichiwa Conde Yuy... (Responden con otra reverencia).

- Heero: Me gustaría saber que pasa... Aunque la pequeña Fátima ya me informó un poco... Los Winner tienen una denuncia levantada por la Princesa Reelena y tienen orden de arresto... pero quisiera saber cuales son los cargos...

- Policía 1: "Violación de la ley que prohíbe el uso de los Mobil Suits y desorden público".

- Heero: ¿De verdad fue la princesa quien levantó los cargos? (Aún no lo podía creer o mejor dicho no quería creerlo).

- Policía 2: Claro, eso dijo el Comandante...

- Heero: Quiero hablar con él...

- Policía 1: Sí, ya lo comunico... (Saca su comunicador y le habla). Comandante el Conde Yuy desea hablar con Ud... (Le entrega el comunicador a Heero). Adelante.

- Heero: Konnichiwa, Comandante...

# Comandante: Konnichiwa, Conde Yuy...

- Heero: Quisiera saber si la princesa Reelena fue quien levantó los cargos sobre la familia Winner...

# Comandante: Sí, así es...

- Heero: ¿Seguro? ¿No habrá sido otra persona?

# Comandante: Bueno para ser más especifico fue su hombre de confianza Quinze él que lo hizo en nombre de ella...

- Heero: Lo sabía... No fue ella... Eso era todo comandante... Arigatoo...

# Comandante: De nada, Conde Yuy...

- Heero: ... (Le entrega su comunicador al policía, saca su celular y llama a Reelena).

# Reelena: (Suena su celular). ¿Uhm? ¿Quién molesta? (Mira y reconoce el número) ¡Es mi Heero...! (-¿_Tuyo? Brincos dieras huerita. Ya quisieras ya pero no_- Contesta su celular). Hola Heero.

- Heero: Hola Reelena...

# Reelena: ¿Cómo estás? Yo muy bien porque me llamaste...

- Heero: (La interrumpe). No tengo tiempo para tonterías, Reelena... (_Que feo roche... XD Como la chotearon... Ñaca ñaca... XD_).

# Reelena: (Sin entender). ¿Qué?

- Heero: Quinze levantó cargos sobre la familia Winner...

# Reelena: (Fingiendo). ¿De verdad?

- Heero: Hai... Supongo que lo hizo sin consultarte, ¿no?

# Reelena: (Cínicamente). Estás en lo correcto. No me dijo nada.

- Heero: Pues bien lo hizo... Tal vez porque no sabía que tú ya los habías disculpado... Porque no sé que más pensar...

# Reelena: (Más cínica aún). Pero lo que piensas está bien, Heero...

- Heero: Bien, entonces quita los cargos Reelena...

# Reelena: (Más hipócrita no hay). Claro, claro Heero... Enseguida los quito...

- Heero: Pero antes habla con la policía...

# Reelena: (Sigue con su actuación de buena). Sí... pásamelos...

- Heero: Hai... (Se los pasa).

- Policía 1: ¿Si Princesa?

# Reelena: Anulo los cargos en contra la familia Winner... Así que déjenlos tranquilos... Ahora voy a la comandancia a quitar los cargos personalmente...

- Policía 1: Claro Princesa sus deseos son ordenes... (Corta comunicación). Bien, de verdad no mentías, niña...

- Milleardo y Noin: Claro que no... Nosotros siempre decimos la verdad...

- Policía 1: Bueno en ese caso... Nosotros nos retiramos... Disculpen las molestias ocasionadas...

- Los demás: Sí no hay problema...

- Policía 1: Con su permiso...

- Los demás: Adelante...

- Policías: ... (Todos ellos se van).

- Iria: Por fin terminó todo...

- Fátima: Huaja... Gracias a Aláh y al Conde Yuy...

- Milleardo y Noin: Muchas gracias, Conde Yuy...

- Iria: Huaja, muchas gracias...

- Quatre: (Conteniendo las lágrimas) Muchas gracias...

- Heero: (Triste al ver al pequeño así). Oh, Quatre... Ya todo terminó, pequeño...

- Quatre: (Llorando) Pero pasó y por mi culpa...

- Heero: Nani?

- Quatre: ... (Sigue llorando desconsoladamente lo que ocasiona que los demás entristezcan en especial Heero).

- Heero: (Lo conforta abrazándolo) Ya tranquilo, Quatre... No pasó nada ni fue por tu culpa...

- Quatre: ... (Llora en los brazos de Heero -_No me maten, además al ultimo Heero se queda con el lindo de Duo_-).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**En la limosina de la princesa...**_

- Reelena: ... (Furiosa /¡Desgraciado Winner! ¡De nuevo te sales con la tuya! ¡Pero esto no se queda así! ¡Me la pagas y bien caro! ¡La guerra aún continua!/).

**TSUZUKU...**

**Nota de la Autora:**

Hola, hola, que tal amigas... Bueno aquí está el tan esperado... También está el accidente de mis deditos de la mano derecha, no recuerdo si les conté pero me cerraron la puerta del carro en plena mano... u.u

- Ashley: Uy... (Se encoge de hombros).

- Harumiky: Por bestia... ¬¬

- Ashley: ¿Quién habrá sido? (Mirando para hacia otro lado).

- Fátima: ¡Tú pues! ¡Que fresca eres Ashley! ».«

- Ashley: ¿Quién yo?

- Fátima: No yo... Déjenme seguir...

Como decía... Otra de las razones fue la pérdida del tercer capítulo... Ok no me digan nada... Sí, fui una verdadera baka lo admito... u.u

- Harumiky: Eso sí ya es el colmo... Eres caso perdido Fátima...

- Fátima: Otra que me dice eso, como si no fuera suficiente con Dark y Jeny...

Sigo... Les explico lo del tercer capítulo... Lo que pasa es que yo lo había terminado y resulta que formatean la máquina sin avisarme... pero yo pensé por un momento que ya lo tenía guardado en un disquete o algo... pero no... Cuando estuve hablando con mi amiguita Alma Maxwell me di cuenta, por suerte estaba ella para sufrir conmigo... ToT No me quedó de otra más que volverlo a escribir todo de nuevo... ».« Además como verán este capítulo está un poquito más largo que los otros dos anteriores, a consejo de una colega y por casualidad me salió así. n.n

**Aclaraciones:**

Ahora refiriéndome al fic... Mi Quatre es un chico muy sensible y pensé que era capaz de presentir lo que iba a pasar ese día, así que escribí eso. Ok, yo sé que Iria es una chica muy seria, centrada, comprensiva, madura y todo lo que debería ser una hermana mayor...

- Harumiky: ¿Qué insinúas, ah? ¬¬

- Fátima: Yo no he dicho nada, ya! ».«

- Harumiky: Pero lo pensaste y es lo mismo.

- Fátima: No es mi culpa que tú solita mueras por tu boca...

- Harumiky: ¡Calla, Quatre!

- Fátima: Ay, gracias...

Continuemos... Sobre lo de Iria fue algo imprevisto, no sé porque pero de repente empecé a escribir que ella y la linda de Fátima se llevarán un poco mal... ¿Por qué habrá sido, digo yo...? Lo de la carta de Reelena fue algo que ya lo tenía en mente desde que termine el segundo capítulo, no sé como michi me habrá quedado la susodicha cartita pero espero que este en algo. El comentario de Iria de "No te quiero ver llorando solo en tu cuarto..." se refiere a que al veces nuestro lindo ángel llora solo para no preocupar a sus seres queridos... Así tenga que afrontar el solo todo... ToT ¡Solo nunca, siempre estará conmigo! Al principio Reelena le iba a encargar la denuncia a Pegan, ya que es su fiel sirviente, pero a ultima hora se retracta por miedo a que le cuente a Heero y todo se arruinara, por eso se lo encargó a Quinze, no recuerdo cual era su papel en la serie (creo que es el loco que aparece en la película), pero en el fic es su perro encargado de cumplir los trabajos o mejor dicho caprichos de la princesa... Claro que al último todo le salió mal XD, gracias a Fátima... Ñaca, ñaca... y desde luego a Heero que se portó muy bien el chico enamorado... No me maten ya dije que Heero se queda con Duo y Quatre con su Trowa y todos felices... Bueno casi todos, con excepción de una princesa... XD La noche anterior de todo lo de Reelena, Fátima había tenido un sueño y guiada de ese sueño y por propia intuición, tomó su celular y llamó al Conde Yuy.Luego ya todo sale bien para desgracia de una princesita... Por eso se me ocurrió el título de: "Reelena va por lana y sale trasquilada", se refiere de que Reelena quería meter presos como sea a los Winner y a los Catalonia que son familiares de ellos, pero al último se le arruinan los planes... XD Pobrecita, ¿no? Aclaro que personalmente no tengo nada contra ella, pero como tantos la odian, en especial amigas muy queridas y colegas, aparte con tanto fics que me he leído que ya se me quedó la idea de que Reelena es mala, muy mala, malefoca, perversa, etc y más etcétera... XD

**Adelanto:**

**Próximo Cáp.: "Encuentro con el Amor". ¡Por fin! ¡Sí por fin se conocen Trowa y Quatre, también Heero y Duo! Y de una manera tan extraña... . **


	4. Encuentro con el Amor 1

TROWA Y QUATRE

BY

FÁTIMA WINNER 

**Category: **Shounen ai, Yaoi Pg-13.

**Parejas: **3x4 y 1x2.

**Warnings: **Bueno como ya dije este fic es Yaoi o sea que las parejas son shounen/ shounen.

**Disclaimer: **Lo repitolos personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, aunque yo si lo quisiera con todas mis fuerzas... ¡Pero al fin, déjenme alucinar que si son míos...! ¡QUATRE ES MÍO, POR SIEMPRE MÍO!

**Dedicatoria: **Con mucho cariño para mi querida lectora y amiguita "Dark" (Rosana). Espero que te guste Dark, y en especial el primer encuentro 1x2.

**- Diálogos: Títulos _Lugar y fecha... –Comentarios míos- _/Pensamientos/ Aclaraciones y traducciones... (Acciones y narraciones) **

**----------------------------------------Cambios de escena------------------------------------------ **

**Capítulo 4: "Encuentro con el Amor 1" (Es decir hay continuación del capítulo). n.n**

Al día siguiente... Sábado 7 de Junio... En la Mansión de los Winner... Por la madrugada... En el cuarto de Fátima...

Fátima: (Estaba soñando y empieza a quejarse). Ah... Ah, ah... (-_Por si acaso no estaba soñando nada indebido... ¬¬_-). Quatre... (-_Aunque si sueño con mi Quatre... quien sabe... ///_). ¿Quién eres...? (Se despierta sentándose en su cama). Ah, ah... Que sueño más extraño... Ese papel en las manos de Quatre... ¿Habrá sido por la carta de ayer...? No, era otra cosa y no era una carta... Era un mensaje... ¿Pero de quién...? Estaba la Princesa, de nuevo tiene que ver la Princesa... ¿Pero por qué...? (-_Aún no quiero que se enteren de que se trata de la piernas chuecas... digo de Reelena_-). ¿Quién era...? ¿Quién era el chico de ojos esmeralda...? (-_Obvio de a quien se refiere_-). Bueno... Aún no amanece, mejor me duermo y mañana les contaré a los demás... (Se echa, se tapa y se vuelve a dormir).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un par de horas después... En el cuarto de Quatre...

Quatre: ... (Dormía profundamente en su cama... Hasta que un fuerte ruido lo despierta de golpe...). ¡¿Uhm?! (Se sienta inmediatamente en su cama, mira a su alrededor y al instante nota el vidrio de su ventana roto). ¿Qué pasó? (Se levanta, camina hacia su ventana y observa afuera). Que extraño... (Ve a una sombra alejarse rápidamente). ¿Quién era...? (Regresa su mirada dentro del cuarto y la fija en una hoja hecha bolillo, se agacha y la toma). ¿Qué es esto...? (La hoja pesaba... porque cubría a una piedra. Muy extrañado desenvuelve la hoja y notando que tenía algo escrito, la lee). "¡Desgraciado Winner! ¿Qué creíste? ¿Qué te iba dejar así no más? No creas que te salvaste solo porque MI HEERO te salvó esa vez. Ven al lago del bosque del Reino, te espero ahí, maldito. No faltes o lo lamentarás y mucho gusano. Si no vienes lo pagará alguien de tu familia... Tus Padres, tal vez Iria o quizás Fátima...Ya sabes soy tu peor pesadilla para que aprendas a no meterte con MI HEERO. Post-data: No se lo digas a nadie o esa persona muere. No lo olvides". (Ambas manos caen a sus costados... sosteniendo aún ese papel...). ... (Cada palabra de ese papel estaba grabada en su cabeza y se repetían una y otra vez...). ¿Quién... quién es... y qué quiere de mí...? (Preguntas... y eran varias... pero lo que más le preocupaba era esa amenaza... Cualquier cosa menos que lastimen a su familia... No a ellos...). Lah... Lah... (No) quiero que lastimen a las personas que más quiero... (Sus ojos empiezan a vidriarse). ¿Por qué... a ellos...? Mil veces a mí antes que a cualquiera de mi familia... (Contiene las lágrimas mientras que con su mano arruga el papel y con una mirada muy firme). "Quieres que vaya... Entonces iré..." (Deja caer el papel al suelo y empieza a cambiarse... –_ ¡Yo quiero ver...! ».« Je, je, je... Tengo imágenes... /// Ay, no que digo... XD_-).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el Palacio Peascraf... A la misma hora... En el cuarto de Reelena...

Reelena: (Echada en su cama pero despierta). Ay, Quatre... Yo no quería de verdad... pero si tú insistes en tener a MI HEERO, que me queda... u.u (Sonríe chueco). Ya perdiste, Quatre Winner... (Triunfante). Ahora sí... HEERO SERÁ SOLO MÍO... ¡MÍO! ¡Ja, ja, ja...! ¡JA, JA, JA! (-¡_Loca vas a despertar a todo el Reino! _-).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**En la Mansión Winner... En el cuarto de Quatre... A la misma hora...**_

Quatre: ... (Abotonándose su camisa). No sé quien eres pero... no lastimarás a nadie de mis seres queridos... Iré a tu encuentro, no soy cobarde... Yo iré... Que se cumpla mi destino... Confió en Aláh... Que él guié mi camino... Todo lo dejo en sus manos... (Se agacha hasta el suelo y recoge el papel que había tirado). Nadie se enterará... Soy de palabra... (Guarda el papel en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sale de su cuarto. Camina por el pasadizo y antes de bajar por las escaleras habla). Yo volveré... Regresaré pronto... Les doy mi palabra... (Sin más baja las escaleras y sale de la mansión).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**En ese momento... En el cuarto de Fátima...**_

- Fátima: (Se despierta de golpe). Quatre... (Se sienta en su cama muy preocupada). Hermano... ¿Eras tú...? ¿Esa era tu voz...? ¿Acaso era una despedida...? (Al decir eso un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo). ¿Por qué este sentimiento...? Tus palabras... ¿Qué volverás...? Huaja, tú volverás... (Fátima había podido escuchar las palabras de Quatre). ¿Pero... a donde has ido...? (Se levanta y va al cuarto de Quatre...).

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**En el lago del Bosque del Reino de Sanc... A la misma hora...**_

- Trowa:... (Recostado bajo la sombra de un árbol..._ –Uy esto se va a poner bueno... Disculpen que Trowa recién reaparezca, pero así tenían que ser las cosas.** Crystal,** espero que te guste el capítulo, ya que cuando te conté el resumen de él, me dijiste: Kawai! -). _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- En la Mansión de los Winner... En el cuarto de Iria... 

Iria: ... (Dormía profundamente hasta que un grito la despierta). Zzzzzzzzzz... Zzzzzzzzzzzz...

Fátima: (Entrando). ¡Iria, Iria...! xox

Iria: (Se sienta en su cama, mira a su hermana y se vuelve a dormir). No molestes tan temprano...

Fátima: Hmmm... -.-' (Algo molesta y con una gotita le grita en el oído a Iria). ¡IRIAAAAAAAAA...! - o -

Iria: (Se cae de su cama por el grito). ¡Ahhhh...! o.O (Se levanta y para Fátima). ¡Loca desquiciada...! ».«

Fátima: (Con ironía y sarcasmo). Ya sé cuanto me quieres...

Iria: (Molesta). ¿Qué rayos te pasa, Niña?

Fátima: (Con sarcasmo). "Vieja". ¬¬

Iria: (Con una venita). ¡¿Qué has dicho?!

Fátima: Eso no importa... (Seria). "Quatre no está..."

Iria: ¿Qué?

Fátima: ¿Qué estás sorda? Dije que Quatre no está.».«

Iria: Niña malcriada... Seguro que es una de tus bromitas de mal gusto. Quatre está en su cuarto durmiendo, como yo lo estaba hasta que una loca vino gritando y me despertó... -.-

Fátima: ¡Lah, Iria! Te digo la verdad. Quatre salió...

Iria: No juegues niña. ¿A dónde iría Quatre tan temprano?

Fátima: A enfrentar su destino... u.u

Iria: ¿Qué?

Fátima: ¿Acaso no lo sientes? (La mira muy firme).

Iria: ... (Le responde la mirada con otra de misma intensidad). Huaja... Lo siento, yo también soy una Winner... Además hoy es "Siete de Junio... un mes antes de su cumpleaños 16... y el comienzo de todo..."

Fátima: Que Aláh lo proteja... (Se lleva una mano a su corazón). Quatre volverá porque el dio su palabra...

Iria: Huaja... y nuestro hermano cumple su palabra...

Quatre: (Caminando rápidamente por una calle). Olvidaba que el bosque quedaba algo lejos de mi casa...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el cuarto de Milleardo y Noin...

Noin: ... (Junto a Milleardo se da cuenta que estaba despierto). ¿Estás despierto habbibi?

Milleardo: Huaja...

Noin: ¿Por lo mismo...?

Milleardo: ... (La mira a los ojos). ¿Y tú por qué estas despierta...?

Noin: ... No lo sé... Es algo que siento... u.u

Milleardo: ¿Qué día es hoy?

Noin: ... "Siete de Junio..."

Milleardo: Hoy es... Se supone que hoy empieza...

Noin: ¿Recuerdas las palabras de esa anciana...?

Milleardo: Huaja... (Recordando). "Sus familias están marcadas por la desgracia... Su tonto rencor solo terminará... con las lágrimas de sus hijos... solo entonces lo entenderán..."

Noin: (La completa). "Todo empieza el siete de Junio... Un mes antes de su cumpleaños...Y todo terminará el siete de Julio... en su dieciseisavo cumpleaños... "

Milleardo: ...

Noin: (Muy extrañada). ¿A qué se habrá referido...?

Milleardo: ... No lo sé... No lo sé...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el bosque del Reino de Sanc... 

Quatre: ... (Entrando en el bosque camina hacía el esplendoroso lago). De una vez que se termine todo... u.u (Pero se equivocaba el pequeño... Las cosas no terminaban... al contrario recién comenzaban... y lo de Reelena solo había sido un prologo de lo que ahora venía...).

Trowa: ... (Se escucha el lindo canto de los pajaritos de la mañana... El cielo estaba despejado y muy hermoso... Habían varios árboles, muchas plantas y más flores... claro también encantadores animalitos sueltos del bosque... Se podía apreciar ese maravilloso paisaje natural desde donde se encontraba él... y en la misma posición que al principio... pero de repente una pequeña y delgada figura aparece delante de él... que por cierto era muy hermosa... incluso parecía un ángel... un hermoso ángel rubio...).

Quatre: (Se detiene delante de Trowa... Los rayos del sol contorneaban su hermosa figura... haciéndolo ver aún más hermoso de lo que ya se veía... Mira a Trowa intensamente... por lo que este levanta la vista hacía ese pequeño ángel... haciendo que los hermosos y profundos espejos aqua se topen con los de color esmeralda... Por un momento el tiempo se detuvo... en esa fracción del tiempo ninguno despego la mirada del otro... y nada existía más que ellos... Solo ellos dos... en ese esplendoroso paisaje... Hasta que nuestro ángel confunde las cosas y...). Eras tú...

Trowa: ¿¿¿¿¿¿?????? (Lo observa sin entender). ¿A mí? ¿Me hablas a mí, pequeño? (Luego mira a su alrededor buscando a alguien más con ellos... pero no encontró a nadie... Estaban ellos dos solos... Hasta el momento...)

Quatre: Huaja... Tú eres el que me envió la carta...

Trowa: (No entendía nada). ¿Hua qué? ¿Y de qué carta me hablas?

Quatre: (Sonando muy convincente). De la que tú me enviaste... De esa carta hablo...

Trowa: (Tan confundido como Quatre). Creo que me estás confundiendo con otra persona...

Quatre: (Firme). ¡Lah! No mientas, sé que eres él de las amenazas...

Trowa: (Más confundido aún). ¿¿¿¿Amenazas????

Quatre: (Con firmeza y valentía). ¡Huaja!

Trowa: (Trataba de entender algo de todo lo que estaba sucediendo...). ¿Eres árabe, no?

Quatre: (En la misma postura desafiante). ¡Huaja!

Trowa: (Estaba utilizando toda la lógica que tenía para asimilar lo que estaba pasando en ese momento). ¿Eso quiere decir: "Sí", no?

Quatre: (Empezaba a confundirse más). Huaja...

Trowa: (Calmado). Ya nos vamos entendiendo... ///.u

Quatre: (Lo mira extrañado). No te entiendo... Se supone que me odias...

Trowa: (Se pierde de nuevo). ¿¿¿Yo odiarte a tí??? ¿¿¿¿Y eso por qué o qué????

Quatre: (Levanta una ceja). ¿Cómo qué porqué? ¿Te haces o qué?

Trowa: (Más perdido todavía). ¿Yo?

Quatre: (Con sarcasmo...!). No tu abuelita... ».« (-_Se me hace extraño que mi Quatre le hable en ese tono a alguien... El que es tan lindo y todavía a Trowa... Que cosas hago, no? XD _-).

Trowa: (Un poco molesto). Oye, árabe... ¿Qué te pasa///.¬

Quatre: (Se podría decir que indignado...). ¿Y todavía preguntas?

Trowa: (De nuevo trataba de entender lo que pasaba...). Sí... ¿Y eso qué tiene?

Quatre: (Más indignado y hasta molesto... -_¿Mi Quatre molesto? bueno hasta molesto y todo no deja de ser súper lindo y lo amo igual con todo mi corazón...!_-). ¿Cómo qué que tiene? ¡Acaso crees que soy tu juguete! ».«

Trowa: (No entendía nada y eso lo enojaba...). ¡Lo mismo podría decirte yo!

Quatre: (Hartándose de la situación). ¡No seas tan descarado! ¡Ya sé que tú quieres a Heero!

Trowa: (Tratando de controlarse intenta ubicar ese nombre en su memoria pero... no lo ubicaba...). ¿Heero...? ¿¿¿¿Quién es ese????

Quatre: (Empezaba a desesperarse...). ¡Ay, ya no te hagas!

Trowa: (En la misma situación que el pequeño). ¡Yo no me hago, niño! ¡El que se está haciendo eres tú!

Quatre: (Ya desesperado...). ¡Mentira! ¡Tú me citaste aquí y ahora te haces el desentendido!

Trowa: (Igual de desesperado). ¡¿Qué yo qué?!

Quatre: (Muy desafiante). ¡Lo que escuchaste!

Trowa: (De la misma manera). ¡Yo no te cite ni a ti, ni a nadie!

Quatre: (Con ironía). ¡Sí claro! (Inquisidoramente para Trowa). ¡¿Y entonces qué haces aquí, ah?! Haber responde.

Trowa: (Muy enojado y más confundido). ¿Qué no puedo acaso? ¿Desde cuando el bosque es privado? Dime árabe.

Quatre: (Demasiado harto de todo). ¡Ya deja de fingir! ¡Ya sé que tú eres el que envió esta nota! (Le tira la nota en la cara). ¡Ahora niégalo!

Trowa: (La toma y la mira). ¡Claro que me niego! ¡Porque esta no es mi letra! (Enseñándole la nota a Quatre y de una manera muy segura).

Quatre: (Muy desconfiado). ¿Y yo cómo te puedo creer?

Trowa: (Ya cansado de la situación). Ya es suficiente árabe. ¿Qué quieres? Dímelo de una vez, ¿no?

Quatre: (Muy en serio y como en ruego). Ya basta joven... Yo soy él que desea saber eso... ¿Qué quiere de mí...? Por favor... dígamelo ya y deje de jugar conmigo así... No me torture más con todo esto... y termine con todo de una vez... (Ahora sí en completo ruego y con una mirada muy conmovedora...). Pero por favor... Por Aláh... y por lo que más quiera... deje a mi familia fuera de esto... Ellos no tienen nada que ver...

Trowa: (El enojo había desaparecido al instante en que vió esa expresión tan triste en ese hermoso rostro del árabe... y aunque no entendía nada intenta aclarar algunas cosas...). Pero árabe...

Quatre: (No dejando al otro terminar de hablar lo interrumpe). Por Aláh.. por compasión... No los lastime a ellos... Si quiere desquitarse conmigo, hágalo... pero a ellos no los toque...

Trowa: (De nuevo intenta hablar pero no por mucho tiempo...). Yo no...

Quatre: (Lo vuelve a interrumpir). Puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo... Total que a ellos los dejes en paz...

Trowa: (Las palabras del árabe lo confunden más e intenta hablar nuevamente). No te... (Pero en ese momento lo interrumpen y ciertamente Quatre no... Si no un automóvil negro con lunas polarizadas que de repente aparece de la nada y él cual se detiene frente a ellos y del cual bajan dos sujetos muy excéntricos y vestidos totalmente de negro y unos lentes del mismo color... –_No, no son los hombres de negro XD_-).

Quatre: ¿¿¿Eh??? (Observa el auto y a los extraños sujetos... Se confunde aún más... y los sujetos se quitan los lentes para mirarlos).

Trowa: ... (Igual de perdido que Quatre observa la situación en silencio y con una mirada y postura muy seria...).

Sujeto 1: ... (Mirando a Quatre y a Trowa y para su compañero). Hay dos chicos... ¿Quién es el que buscamos?

Sujeto 2: (Analizando con su vista a los dos jóvenes). Debe de ser el más pequeño... (Centrando ahora su fría mirada en Quatre).

Quatre: ... (Un escalofrío recorre por completo todo su cuerpo y lo hace temblar de pies a cabeza al sentir esa fría mirada sobre él...).

Trowa: ... (No le agradaba en lo absoluto la mirada de la que estaba siendo objeto el árabe... y mucho menos le agradaban esos sujetos misteriosos... por lo que se pone alerta y a la defensiva inmediatamente... y los mira gélidamente).

Sujeto 1: (Observando detenidamente a Quatre). Sí, debe ser. (Empieza a acercarse a Quatre).

Quatre: Ahhh... (Inmediatamente retrocede unos pasos al sentir un poco de miedo).

Trowa: (Con un tono muy frío y cortante). ¿Qué quieren con el árabe?

Sujeto 2: (Se acerca a ambos y para Trowa con el mismo tono). Eso a ti no te importa, mocoso y si no quieres "problemas..." Será mejor que te vayas... "AHORA" (Mientras clava su dura mirada en Trowa).

Quatre: ... (Sigue retrocediendo al mismo tiempo en que los sujetos se acercaban más a él... Hasta que su pie choca con el caminito de piedra del bosque...).

Sujeto 1: (Termina de acercarse a Quatre y lo toma toscamente de un brazo. Para Trowa). Así es mocoso... ¡Ya vete!

Trowa: (De una manera muy desafiante). "¿Y si no quiero?"

Sujeto 1 y 2: (Mientras lo miran gélidamente). ¿Qué? ¡¿Quieres problemas acaso?!

Quatre: (Con mucho miedo e intentando soltarse del agarre del primer sujeto). ¡Ahhh...!¡Suélteme por favor...!

Trowa: (Con una postura y un tono muy firme y desafiante). Tal vez... y Uds. También si no sueltan "ahora" a ese chico.

Sujeto 1 y 2: (Le envían a Trowa una mirada asesina mismo Heero Yuy). ¡Pues no lo vamos a soltar idiota! (Mientras el otro toma del otro brazo a mi pequeño Quatre... -_¡Todo por culpa de Reelena! ¡Revolución en contra de la anarquía de los Peascraf! ¡Matemos a Reelena!_-).

Quatre: (Muy asustado y tratando de liberarse de los sujetos). ¡Suéltenme...! ¡Auxilio...!

Trowa: (Muy firme y serio). "Suéltenlo..."

Sujetos 1 y 2: (Se ríen sarcásticamente e ignoran a Trowa).¡¡¡Ja, ja, ja!!! (Luego hablan con un tono muy gélido y con una mirada torcida). ¡Grita lo que quieras, total nadie te escuchará, solo este mocosito de pelos parados!

Quatre: (Aún asustado). ¡¿Qué quieren de mí?!

Trowa: (Igual). "¡Dejen al árabe tranquilo!"

Sujetos 1 y 2: (Al unísono). Nosotros nada, solo nos encargaron darte una lección... (Con un tono y una mirada pervertida). Pero antes podríamos aprovechar la "ocasión" de tener para nosotros dos solos un niño tan bonito como tú... (Mientras empezaban a tocar un poco la piel de Quatre).

Quatre: ... (Con solo escuchar esas palabras se aterro y al sentir esas sucias manos sobre su suave y tersa piel le causó repulsión y desesperado sigue gritando por ayuda...). ¡¡¡Alah ayúdame...!!! (En suplica para los sujetos). ¡¡Tengan piedad...!! (Lo ignoran por completo y aún más desesperado ruega al cielo por que el chico de ojos esmeralda lo ayude). ¡Joven... por Alah ayúdeme...! (Sus hermosos ojos aqua empiezan a vidriarse reflejando en su mirada todo el miedo, dolor y la desesperación que en ese momento sentía...).

Trowa: ... (No puede evitar sentir todo los sentimientos y emociones de Quatre, solo bastaba con mirar sus lindos espejos aqua para poder sentir todo eso... Indignado ante lo que veía y más que nada furioso al ver como dos idiotas le querían hacer daño a ese pequeño ángel rubio... Se veía tan puro... tan inocente... y sobre todo tan indefenso... Tenía que hacer algo para rescatarlo de esos sujetos asquerosos... No importaba como, pero no dejaría que lastimaran a ese niño inocente... Así que inmediatamente se acercó a ellos en un segundo y en un movimiento rápido y muy hábil golpea a ambos sujetos, al primero le tira un puñete directo al estomago y al segundo otro puñete pero en el rostro).

Sujeto 1: (No logra evitar el golpe de Trowa y suelta a Quatre por el dolor). ¡Aggghhhh...!

Sujeto 2: (Le pasa exactamente lo mismo). Ite...! (Exclamación de dolor en japonés).

Quatre: (Al momento en que los dos sujetos lo sueltan repentinamente y a la vez, el pequeño pierde el equilibrio y su cuerpo empieza a caer al suelo... No puede evitar la caída por lo que esperando que su pequeño y frágil cuerpo choque de lleno contra el camino de piedra cierra sus bellos ojos aqua con fuerza...). ¡Ahhhh...!

Trowa: ... (Rápidamente y como en un reflejo o acción inconsciente toma al árabe rubio entre sus fuertes brazos y lo aferra a su pecho evitando que cayera y se lastimara... Como se lo había propuesto "No dejaría que lastimaran al rubio, ni que se lastimara...").

Quatre: ... (Esperaba chocar contra el suelo pero no fue así... Aún tenía sus lindos ojos cerrados cuando de repente en vez de sentir el choque con el frío y duro suelo... siente un abrazo muy cálido y suave que lo estrecha contra el pecho de una persona lo cual lo hace sentirse muy bien y muy protegido...).

Sujeto 1 y 2: ¡Maldito mocoso! (Al instante en que se van levantando del suelo).

Trowa: (Muy enojado se da la vuelta quedando frente a los sujetos y con el rubio aún en sus brazos. Para los sujetos de forma muy calculadora). Eso fue por haberme llamado pelos parados...

Quatre: ... (Estaba entre los brazos del latino... era una sensación tan... cálida, tan linda... Ya no tenía miedo... porque esos fuertes brazos lo abrazaban y ese chico lo acurrucaba en su pecho... Podía escuchar el ritmo del latir del corazón de ese chico... No puede evitar el sonrojarse y el perderse en el momento... Pierde contacto por un momento del mundo exterior... El tiempo se detiene por unos segundos... ).

Sujeto 1: (Escupe un poco de sangre al suelo). ¡Ahora vas a ver, estúpido chiquillo!

Sujeto 2: (Con su mano limpia el hilillo de sangre de su boca). ¡Pero que te has creído, mocoso idiota!

Trowa: (Los mira de manera calculadora) ¡¿Quieren más acaso?!

Sujetos 1 y 2: (Mientras se avecinan al latino). ¡Tú vas a tener más mocoso!

Trowa: (En ese instante coloca a Quatre detrás de él para evitar que se lastimará y a la vez responde los golpes de ambos sujetos). ¡No me digan...!

Sujetos 1 y 2: (Esquivan algunos golpes de Trowa y siguen intentando golpearlo hasta que lo consiguen). ¡Ahí tienes mocoso estúpido!

Trowa: (Se preocupo más en cubrir al rubio que en cubrirse a él mismo por lo que los sujetos logran golpearlo en el estomago... _-_¡_Total que no sea en el rostro...!-_). ¡Auch...!

Quatre: (Abre los ojos como platos al ver lo sucedido y grita muy preocupado por el latino). ¡Joven...!

Trowa: (Muy firme y soportando el dolor). Estoy bien... No te preocupes...

Quatre: Pero... (Las lágrimas empiezan a desbordarse de sus hermosos ojos aqua... mientras cae de rodillas al suelo...).

Trowa: (Mientras se repone rápidamente). Esto no es nada...

Sujeto 1 y 2: (Mientras vuelven a intentar golpearlo). ¡Ahora vas a ver baka!

Quatre: (Muy preocupado y desesperado). ¡Joven, joven...!

Trowa: ... (Esta vez no logran golpearlo de nuevo, ya que consigue esquivarlos y con más movimientos veloces y ágiles los vuelve a golpear). ¡Esto por ignorarme!

Sujetos 1 y 2: (Adoloridos). ¡Mocoso de porquería...!

Trowa: (No pierde el tiempo y los vuelve a golpear pero esta vez más fuerte que las otras dos veces que lo había hecho). ¡Esto por atreverse a tocar a ese pequeño ángel!

Quatre: (Se sonroja ligeramente) Joven...

Trowa: (No les da tiempo a los sujetos de responderle e inmediatamente los golpea de nuevo). ¡Para que aprendan a no meterse conmigo y nunca más intenten lastimar a ese pequeño ángel...!

Quatre: (Se sonroja más) Joven... (Piensa/Ángel.../).

Sujetos 1 y 2: (En el suelo intentan levantarse pero era inútil...). ¡Rayos...!!!!

Trowa: "Dulces sueños" (Al instante en el que los golpea por ultima vez dejándolos inconscientes a ambos). ... (Preocupado por el bienestar de Quatre. Se acerca a él y lo mira). ¿Estás bien?

Quatre: ¿Eh...? (Se sonroja aún más al chocarse de lleno con esos ojos esmeraldas tan bellos... y preocupados por su persona). Hua... huaja... Estoy bien, joven...

Trowa: (Más tranquilo). Que bueno... ¿Quiénes eran esos sujetos y porqué te querían lastimar?

Quatre: (Muy afligido y con la voz un poco entrecortada). No lo... No lo sé... De verdad que no lo sé... (Sus ojos empiezan a vidriarse de nuevo).

Trowa: Ya veo... (Lo sigue mirando y se agacha hasta quedar de igual con Quatre). No llores, por favor... Me haces sentir mal...

Quatre: (Mientras un par de lágrimas se desbordan de sus hermosos ojos aqua...). Discúlpeme... Siempre he sido muy llorón...

Trowa: (Suave y delicadamente con sus dedos limpia las lágrimas de Quatre). No es que seas llorón... Tú eres un chico muy especial...

Quatre: Pero si Ud. No me conoce...

Trowa: Pero lo veo en tus bellos ojos aqua... que son los espejos de tu hermosa alma... y de tu noble corazón, pequeño... Además tu sensibilidad me lo confirma...

Quatre: (Muy sonrojado por las palabras de Trowa). Gracias... En verdad muchas gracias por todo joven... Si Ud... Si Ud... no hubiera estado... No quiero ni pensar en lo que me habrían hecho esos sujetos...

Trowa: Olvida eso... Nada pasó... Todo está bien...

Quatre: En serio muchas gracias por todo joven...

Trowa: No tienes ni porqué decirlo... No iba a dejar que te hicieran daño esos... Bueno eso ya no importa... Olvida lo malo... y quédate con lo bueno... (Le sonríe). ///.n

Quatre: (Se vuelve a sonrojar al ver la linda sonrisa que le dirigía Trowa). Joven...

Trowa: ¿Ya estás más tranquilo?

Quatre: Huaja...

Trowa: Eso me alegra... Sabes algo...

Quatre: ¿Si?

Trowa: A pesar de este desagradable suceso... No todo fue tan malo...

Quatre: ¿A qué se refiere...?

Trowa: Mira el lado bueno de todo esto...

Quatre: ¿El lado bueno?

Trowa: (Asiente con la cabeza). Sí... Lo mejor de todo esto es...

Quatre: ¿Es...?

Trowa: (Mirándolo directamente a los ojos con una mirada muy tierna y sincera). Es... "Que te conocí... Pequeño ángel..." (Mientras le sonríe dulcemente...). ///.

Quatre: (Se sonroja inmediatamente ante lo dicho y hecho). Joven... (Sonríe dulce y angelicalmente para Trowa). n///n

Trowa: (Embelesado ante tan hermosa sonrisa de su "pequeño ángel..."). Eres aún más hermoso... cuando sonríes...

Quatre: No diga eso... Hace que me sonroje más... n///n

Trowa: ... (No despegaba sus ojos de Quatre... Estaba mirándolo completamente embelesado... Sin darse cuenta si quiera de eso...).

Quatre: ... (El hecho de que ese chico lo mirada de tal manera lo ponía muy nervioso... Sin entender si quiera porqué...).

Trowa: ... (/Es tan hermoso... Si parece un ángel.../ Ambos se encontraban perdidos en el tiempo y en el espacio... Solo mirándose... solo eso les importaba ahora... Solo eso...).

Quatre: ... (/Es tan apuesto... Si parece un noble caballero.../ Los únicos testigos de esa linda escena eran los animales del bosque y las plantas... las flores y el mismo sol que ya había salido a iluminar y alegrar todo... Hasta que...).

Duo: (Llegando animadamente con una enorme sonrisa en los labios los interrumpe sin querer... –_Tenía que ser Duo... __¬¬_-) Good Morning...!

Trowa y Quatre: ¿Uhm? (El momento termina y ambos voltean a ver al lindo trenzado).

Duo: ¿Eh...? (Se percata de lo que estaba pasando y recién reacciona). Ah... Este... (Rascándose la cabeza). Sorry... Creo... que los interrumpí... (Tratando de excusarse). Sin querer claro está... n.nU

Trowa: (Sonríe ante la actitud de su primo). ///. No te preocupes...

Quatre: Huaja, no hay problema... n.n

Duo: (Sin entender). ¿Y eso con qué se come? u.u?

Quatre: ¿Eh?

Trowa: (Explicándole a Duo). El chico es árabe, mi querido primo. ///.n

Duo: (Recién entiende). ¡Ahhh...! Árabe... ¿Árabe?

Quatre y Trowa: (Asienten con la cabeza y hablan al unísono). Huaja...

Duo: Como me complican la existencia, caramba... (Recuerda porque vino al lugar). ¡Ah, primo! Ya recordé porque vine... Te estaba buscando... o bueno tu padre...

Trowa: ¿Mi padre?

Quatre: (Intrigado). ¿Tu padre? (/Cierto, no sé su nombre.../).

Duo: (Levanta su mano como cuando un profesor explica su clase). Yes, su padre Mr...

Quatre: (Ve el reloj de la muñeca del trenzado y logra ver la hora... Reacciona y no deja que Duo termine de hablar...). ¡Aláh se me hizo tarde! (Mientras se va). ¡Mi familia debe de estar preocupada! (Para ellos en despedida antes de alejarse más). ¡Nos vemos, cuídense! (Ahora si se va).

Trowa: (Extendiendo su mano hacia donde se había ido Quatre...). ¡Espera...! Espera árabe... "¿Cuál es tu nombre...?"

Duo: (Un poco sorprendido al ver la actitud de Trowa). ¿Trowa?

Trowa: (Lo mira). ¿Si?

Duo: (Un poco incrédulo). ¿En serio no sabes su nombre?

Trowa: (Negando con la cabeza). No...

Duo: (Murmura). Después me dices idiota...

Trowa: (Alcanzó a escucharlo). ¿Qué dijiste///.¬

Duo: (Se hace el desentendido). No, nada, nada... Bueno, ya vamos con tu padre: "Mr. Barton".

Trowa: Sí, vamos... (Ambos empiezan su caminata hasta la casa de los Barton y se olvidan de los sujetos tirados en el piso).

Duo: (Con una sonrisa muy divertida en sus labios). ¡Primoooo!

Trowa: (Resignado). ¿Ahora qué, Duo? u.u

Duo: (Entusiasmado). ¡Tienes que contarlo "TODO" con todos los detalles más los puntos y las comas:D

Trowa: (Con una gota de sudor que resbala por su frente). Duo... ///.u'

Duo: ¡Vamos, primo, habla! ¡¿Quién era el lindo rubio con el que te encontré sospechosamente:D

Trowa: (Con determinación y los ojos cerrados). "No hay nada que contar... Primo".

Duo: (Haciendo puchero). Vas a ver, te voy a acusar con mi mamá...

Trowa: (Con dos gotas de sudor en la frente). Primo...

Duo: (Con cara de cachorrito). Yo que te cuento todo... Yo que siempre te escucho... Yo que no tengo secretos contigo... Yo que confío en ti... Yo que...

Trowa: (Lo interrumpe). ¡Ya, tú ganas...! Te voy a contar... ///.u

Duo: (Feliz como una lombriz). ¡Yeeee...!

Trowa: (Sentencia). "Pero sólo el resumen".

Duo: Malo... Ya sabía que me ibas a decir algo así... (Resignado). Bueno... ya cuenta, no?

Trowa: ... (/¿Qué es lo que se supone que te voy a contar?/).

Duo: (Impaciente). ¡Habla ya y deja de hacerte el misterioso!

Trowa: De acuerdo primo... Bueno en estos días he estado viniendo al bosque...

Duo: Yes, I know it... (Sí, ya lo sé).

Trowa: Y resulta que hoy... Me encontraba recostado bajo la sombra de un árbol... Cuando ese pequeño árabe apareció... (/Como un hermoso ángel caído del cielo.../).

Duo: ... (Nota como su primo piensa algo para sí).

Trowa: Me confundió con quien sabe que otra persona y me empezó a decir cosas que no entendía y que hasta ahora no entiendo por cierto... No me dí cuenta cuando comenzamos a discutir...

Duo: ... (Muy atento).

Trowa: Luego llegaron un par de sujetos extraños vestidos por completo de negro y con unos lentes del mismo color... Los cuales buscaban al pequeño árabe... y para nada bueno... Al parecer "alguien" (Léase Reelena). Había pagado para que lastimaran al rubio...

Duo: ... (Súper atento escuchaba cada palabra de su primo).

Trowa: Pero yo no los deje... y defendí al pequeño árabe... Al final los deje "durmiendo".

Duo: (Sonriendo). Yo sabía que mi Trowa era fuerte y de buen corazón... : )

Trowa: No iba a dejar que le hicieran daño a ese inocente... Mi deber era salvarlo...

Duo: Parece que te cautivó... (De repente se queda callado... Como si recordara algo en especial... y susurra). "Mi deber era salvarlo..."

Trowa: (Lo mira extrañado). ¿Duo?

Duo: ... (Perdido en sus pensamientos).

Trowa: ¿Qué sucede? ¿En qué piensas?

Duo: (Por fin reacciona). ¿Eh? No, nada...

Trowa: Duo... Vamos, cuéntame... Así como tú me escuchaste ahora deja que yo te escuche...

Duo: ... (Asiente con la cabeza). Yes... (Recordando). Estaba...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Flash Back...**_

Duo: (Caminando soñoliento y los ojos achinados como cuando uno no duerme bien). Quien lo manda a salir tan temprano... (Sobándose los ojos). Si son las 7 de la madrugada... (Bosteza). ¡Ahhh...! (Caminaba pesadamente y sin prestar atención a los demás). ¿Pero en donde te habrás metido primo...? (Mientras dice esto cruza la pista principal con los ojos cerrados por el sueño...-_Al parecer su cerebro aún no había despertado u.u_-).

Conductor: (Se da cuenta de Duo e intenta detener el automóvil pero iba a demasiada velocidad...). ¡Despierta niño!

Duo: ... (Aún soñoliento abre los ojos pero no pudo reaccionar).

Gente: ¡Lo van a atropellar...! ¡Chico reacciona!

Heero: ¡Hey! (Rápidamente toma a Duo entre sus fuertes brazos y lo saca del centro de la pista llevándolo a una a la vereda).

Duo: ... (De pronto siente el calor de una persona que estaba muy cerca de él... Inmediatamente abre sus enormes y hermosos ojos violetas... y ve al guapo chico que lo había salvado segundos antes... Se pierde en ese chico de apariencia tan misteriosa que lo hacía ver muy sexy...).

Heero: ... (Tenía a Duo entre sus brazos... Estaba preocupado por él por lo que no había dejado de mirarlo ni un segundo... Cuando ve a esos enormes y bellos ojos abrirse... Se prende de ellos por completo... Nunca antes había visto ojos tan hermosos y eso que Heero llevaba puesto unos lentes oscuros...).

Gente: ¡Lo salvó! ¡Salvó al pequeño de ser atropellado!

Conductor: (Por fin había logrado detener el auto y muy preocupado les pregunta a Duo y a Heero). ¡¿Oigan niños están bien?!

Gente: ¡Sí, ¿Cómo están?! (Los miran).

Heero: (Levantándose junto con Duo... Tenía una gorra puesta y sus lentes oscuros aún puestos... Como si se escondiera de algo o de alguien...). Boku... Yo estoy bien pero... (Mirando a Duo). ¿Tú estás bien? (Sin dejar de mirarlo).

Duo: ... (Empieza a reaccionar ante el comentario de Heero). Eh... Yes... I am fine… (Estoy bien).

Heero: Me alegro mucho…

Duo: Thank you very much… (Muchas gracias). Muchas gracias, joven... n///n

Heero: De nada... No iba dejar que te pasara algo tan malo... Además **mi deber era salvarte... **(Se quita sus lentes oscuros para observar mejor a ese lindo chico).

Gente: ¡Que chico tan valiente! ¡Es un héroe! (Todos aplauden efusivamente pero ambos chicos no le toman importancia a eso...).

Duo: ... (Perdido por completo en esos hermosos ojos azul cobalto... /Es muy guapo.../).

Heero: ... (Si antes le pareció que Duo tenía ojos bonitos ahora estaba seguro que tenía los ojos más peculiares y hermosos del mundo... /Es muy lindo... Pensé que nadie era tan hermoso como mi Quatre pero este chico también lo es.../).

Gente: (Muy sorprendidos se dan cuenta de quien es Heero). ¡Pero si es el Conde! ¡El Conde es un Héroe! (La gente empieza a amontonarse y a hacer más alboroto).

Duo: (Sin entender nada). ¿Conde?

Heero: (Fastidiado). ¡Rayos, no debí de quitarme los lentes...!

Duo: (Aún extrañado). ¿Qué sucede?

Heero: (Mientras se coloca de nuevo los lentes y se dispone a irse rápidamente). Debo irme ya...

Duo: (Muy confundido). What?????

Heero: ... (Se va rápidamente).

Duo: (Mientras que Heero desaparece del alcance de su vista). Espera... Espera chico de los ojos azul cobalto... ¿Cuál es tu nombre...? ¿Quién eres...? ¿Un Conde...?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Fin del Flash Back...**_

Trowa: Vaya historia Duo...

Duo: Yes, it is this way… u.u (Sí, así es).

Trowa: Tiene detalles muy parecidos a lo que me pasó a mí...

Duo: Yes, primo...

Trowa: Yo también me pregunto... ¿Cuál es el nombre del pequeño ángel rubio...?

Duo: Y yo me pregunto... ¿Cuál es el nombre del guapo chico misterioso...?

**Tsuzuku...**

**Aclaraciones:**

Bueno a mi cabecita se le ocurrió poner que los Winner fueran algo especiales, como quien dice "Místicos", espero que entiendan el termino, creo que Seiryu si. u.u Bueno el asunto es explicar sobre los sueños de Fátima, pues resulta que esa linda chica... (No me mordí la lengua... ¬¬) como decía, ella tiene sueños premonitores, entienden a lo que me refiero? O sea que sus sueños son especiales ya que le hablan sobre el futuro, el presente o el pasado, pero con respecto a asuntos importantes. Aparte los tres hermanos Winner tienen una conexión especial, por eso es que Fátima logra oír las palabras de Quatre antes de que se vaya al encuentro con Reelena, que terminó siendo el "Encuentro con el Amor" .

Con respecto a lo del "7 de Junio", eso es porque cuando Quatre nació (07/07), una anciana de la familia Winner (la cual era vidente) pronosticó el futuro de Quatre junto con el de los demás de la familia. Lo que la anciana dijo fue que "Un mes antes del dieciseisavo cumpleaños de Quatre, empezaría todo con el encuentro de Quatre con su persona especial, un amor que estaría prohibido para ambos, y que sus padres no lo entenderían, las desgracias llegarían a la familia Winner y a la otra familia hasta que vean que los hijos de las ambas casas derramen demasiadas lágrimas e incluso la muerte llegará... Si no reaccionan a tiempo..."

Ah, también quería aclarar a pedido de mi hermana que **Iria **representa a mi querida hermana **Harumiky Tenou.**

Sobre la actitud de Quatre cuando conoce a Trowa eso es porque el pobre ya estaba harto de todo eso de Reelena (y quien no? Con esa loca acosándote de esa manera ¬¬).

Está demás decir que los dos sujetos fueron contratados por Reelena para hacerle daño a mi querido y amado Quatre u.u (-_Vas a ver cuando te agarre Reelena! No te salvas!-_).

Bueno por último con respecto al encantador de Duo, pues lo que pasa es que Duo como dice en el cap. 1 sufre de insomnio así que para él las 7 de la mañana es media noche recién ¬¬ (Yo me levantaba a las 6 para ir al colegio y este año a las 5 para ir a la Academia u.u). Ah, y lo de que el guapo de Heero traía puesto esos lentes oscuros y esa gorra es porque quería esconderse de los aduladores, acosadores y locos que nunca faltan (cada día hay más loco suelto, por ejemplo: Reelena).

Ah! Y este capítulo es por completo mío, al igual que el Cáp. 3, ambos son productos de mi imaginación, ninguno son adaptaciones de la novela de Romeo y Julieta, los dos Cáp. Salieron de mi cabecita, y espero que les haya gustado.

Creo que nada más para aclarar y si tienen alguna duda pues alcáncemela en un review, estaré encantada de responder sus dudas. n.n

Bueno eso es todo y en este capítulo no hay extra u.u 

Harumiky: (Ingresando como loca). ¡¿Cómo que no?!

Fátima: Que no loca! No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías!

Harumiky: Demo...

Fátima: Demo nashi. Como decía aquí queda todo.

Ya saben el próximo título: "Encuentro con el Amor 2" 

Un adelanto:

Pues... Llegó la noche de la gran fiesta de los Winner... El compromiso de Heero y Quatre es anunciado... Y un baile de disfraces...

"¿Un Winner...? ¡Le debo la vida a mi Adversario...! ¡Que cruel Destino...!"

"¿Un Barton...? ¡De mi Único odio nace mi único amor...! ¡Aláh que suerte la mía...!"

La Prometida de Quatre 


	5. Encuentro con el Amor 2

TROWA Y QUATRE

BY

FÁTIMA WINNER 

**Parejas:** 3x4, 1x2, Noin+Milleardo, Lady+Trize, y no sé si haya más... u.u'

**Categoría:** Shonen Ai, Yaoi Pg-13.

**Disclaimer:** Bueno como siempre digo "Desgraciadamente los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen... (¡Pero Quatre es míoooo!). Yo sólo los tomo prestado para escribir este fanfic sin fines de lucro, si no más bien hacer lo que me gusta y compartirlo con Uds... ."

**Dedicatoria:** Quiero dedicar la segunda parte de "Encuentro con el Amor" a mi querida Colega, Lectora y Amiga **"Alma Maxwell (Alina)";** espero que te guste y trataré de darle más papel a tu adorado Duo. .

**Warning:** Bueno lo de la categoría, o sea que es Yaoi y bueno si hay lemon probablemente en el próximo capítulo, aunque todavía no me decido, pero en todo caso yo avisaré. n.n ¡Ah! ¡Y creo que el capítulo me quedó medio largo! ¡Bueno no sé eso depende de cuanto acostumbren leer! ¡De todos modos aviso! n.n

**Agradecimientos: **Bueno este capítulo me ha hecho trabajar más que cualquiera de los otros cuatro... u.u Digamos que me exprimí el cerebro, por decirlo así, en especial con el asunto de la **"Elección de disfraces"**. Tanto así, que decidí pedir opiniones a mis colegas que estuvieran en línea el Domingo 26/12, quienes, gustosamente me ayudaron con el asunto, a todas ellas **_"MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIASSS!!!!!!!!". "A Carmín, a Lune, a Cafi, a Neu, a Aya, y si me olvido de alguien, gomen nasai, mi memoria es muy débil... u.u'". (Ellas me ayudaron a decidir el disfraz de Heero y de Trowa, a Wufei, a mi Quatre y al lindo de Duo, yo les elegí disfraz!! n.n Tienen que imaginarse a Duo vestido así...!! XD). _**

**- Diálogos: Títulos _Lugar y fecha... –Comentarios míos- _/Pensamientos/ Aclaraciones, Explicaciones y traducciones... (Acciones y narraciones) **

**----------------------------------------Cambios de escena------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 5: "Encuentro con el Amor 2" **

_**A las 8 de la mañana del mismo día... En la mansión de los Winner...**_

Milleardo: (Preocupado). ¿Pero dónde se ha metido ese chico?

Noin: (También preocupada). No entiendo... ¿A dónde pudo a ver ido mi pequeño...?

Fátima: (Igual de preocupada pero firme). "Él... él volverá pronto... Lo sé..."

Iria: (Igual que los demás apoya a Fátima). Huaja... Fátima tiene razón...

Fátima: (Un poco incrédula de que su hermana la apoye en algo). Iria...

Iria: "Quatre ya debe de estar por llegar..."

Fátima: Huaja...

Hilde: (Interviene). Dispénsenme que intervenga pero... No creo que sea para tanto el hecho que el Joven Amo haya salido...

Milleardo: ...

Noin: Es que hoy es...

Iria: Siete de Junio...

Fátima: El Comienzo de todo...

Quatre: (Aparece repentinamente ante ellos y en un tono muy dulce y alegre interviene...). "¡Y el cumpleaños de mi querida hermanita Faty...!" .

Los demás: (Sorprendidos). ¡Quatre...!

Quatre: Eh... Salam aleikon... (No estoy segura de que así se escriba pero algo así debe de ser… Saludo árabe literalmente "Buenos Días").

Los demás: Ah... Aleikon salam... (Lo mismo que arriba pero en respuesta).

Quatre: "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Fati-chan!" (La abraza cariñosamente).

Fátima: (Responde el abrazo de la misma forma). Gracias... .

Los demás: ... (Miran a Quatre...).

Quatre: (Suelta a su hermanita y los mira). ¿Qué sucede? o.o?

Milleardo: ¿A dónde habías ido tan temprano hijo?

Quatre: Ah... (Duda en contarles lo sucedido y aunque no le agrada les miente). Fui a comprar algo para Fátima...

Noin: ¿Sólo eso...? ¿Y por eso te demoraste tanto...?

Quatre: Huaja... Bueno es que no me decidía...

Fátima: (Inocentemente). ¿Y mi regalo?

Iria: ... (Le sale una gotita). ¬¬'

Quatre: (También le sale una gotita y un poco nervioso al sentirse algo descubierto). Eh... Lo deje arriba en mi cuarto... Luego te lo doy... (Ríe para disimular...). Je, je, je... n.n'

Fátima: Ah... No hay problema... n.n

Iria: (Murmura). Tenía que ser esta niña...

Fátima: (Molesta). ¡Que no me llames así...! ¡Además... ya tengo 15, yaaaa! ».«

Iria: Aún no Niña. Tú naciste a las 11 de la noche, así que aún no tienes 15... Aún eres una... "Niña" XD

Fátima: ¡Y tú una "Vieja"!

Los demás: (Observan la escena con unas gotitas en sus cabezas y suspiran). Ahhhhhh... u.u'

Iria: (Molesta y amenazante...). Atrévete a decirme eso de nuevo y...

Fátima: (En tono desafiante). ¿Y qué Iria?

Iria: Pues bien, vuelve a llamarme así y le ordeno a Rashid que "_No deje entrar a **Carlitos**"_

Fátima: ¡Noooo...! ¡Es mi fiesta, no la tuya...! ¡Y si haces eso no te lo perdono...!

Milleardo y Noin: (Intervienen). ¡Ya basta, suficiente Uds. dos!

Iria: Eso díganselo a Fátima...

Fátima. ¡Pero si ella empezó...!

Milleardo y Noin: ¡Silencio las dos!

Quatre: (Tratando de tranquilizar a todos). Ya por favor no es para tanto... Además es cumpleaños de Fátima...

Fátima: (Haciendo puchero). ¡Huaja y mis amigos entran a mi fiesta... En especial...!

Quatre: Huaja hermanita... Todos tus amigos y amigas entran a tu fiesta y en especial "**_Él_**", ya lo sé... (Le guiña un ojo a Fátima). "Ya sé lo importante que es para ti que él asista..." .

Fátima: (Se sonroja ligeramente y le sonríe a su hermano). Huaja... así es... ///

Iria: "Bah... Cursilerías adolescentes..." (Burlonamente). "Ignacio me quiere... ¿qué hago?" "A Carlos le gusta Thalia... me suicidio por amor..." "Christian se me declaró... ¿qué le respondo?" Y más tonterías de mocosos...

Fátima: (Muy molesta, con la cara roja y una venita). ¡Iriaaaaaa...! u.û

Milleardo y Noin: ¡Suficiente! ¡Iria deja de molestar a tu hermana! ¡Es más, las dos se me separan ahora mismo!

Las dos: Pero...

Milleardo y Noin: ¡Ahora!

Las dos: (Resignadas). "Huaja..."

Iria: Bueno yo me voy... "Tengo mejores cosas que hacer, Niña..." (Se va).

Fátima: ¡Es tan odiosa...!

Quatre: Ya Fátima...

Noin: (Regañando a Fátima). No te refieras así de tu hermana...

Fátima: De acuerdo... u.u

Milleardo: (Para Alí). ¡Alí!

Alí: (Acude inmediatamente). ¿Si winner-sama?

Milleardo: (Dándole algunas invitaciones a Alí... ) Éstas son las invitaciones que faltan repartir... Por favor entrégalas todas a los respectivos nombres indicados en ellas...

Alí: (Las recibe). Huaja Amo... En el acto las entrego todas... (Se va).

Milleardo: ¿Ahora si podemos tomar desayuno?

Noin y Quatre: Huaja... n.n

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**En una calle del Reino de Sanc... Rato después...**_

Alí: (Pensativo y preocupada). "Entrégalas todas a los respectivos nombres indicados en ellas..." Huaja pero... No sé leer... ¿Qué haré? Bueno sólo me queda preguntarle a alguien...

Trowa: (Acercándose por el lugar). ¿Qué, te gusta ese sujeto que apenas has visto una vez...?

Duo: (Junto a él). Estás loco... Yo no he dicho tal cosa...

Trowa: Pero lo diste a entender... **"Loco, no. Pero más atado que un loco, aprisionado, falto de mi sustento, azotado, atormentado y..."** (Se percata del criado Alí, él cual se acercaba a ellos... y Duo esconde su rostro para que el criado no lo vea). **Buenos días buen hombre...**

Alí: Muy buenos días jóvenes... ¿Saben leer, no?

Trowa: **"Sí mi propio destino en mi desventura..."**

Alí: "**Eso tal vez lo aprendió sin libros... Pero por favor, ¿puede leer cualquier cosa?"**

Trowa: "**Sí, mientras conozca la letra y el lenguaje..."**

Alí: "**¡No entiende!"** (Antes de irse). "**¡Que se diviertan!"**

Trowa: (Deteniéndolo). "**¡Espere hombre...! Sí sé leer..." **

Alí: Que bueno podría leerme esto... (Le entrega las invitaciones).

Trowa: Desde luego... (Lee para el criado). "El joven Falco Ordinola, Lennyn Lucas, Jesús Prado y su primo Javier Funes, Luis Romero, Javier Pérez, Enzo Mendoza, Jean Carlo Zela y Luis Macha. Las señoritas Rita Ayquipa, Flor Celis y Marina Álvarez". ¡Brillante reunión! ¿A dónde van?

Alí: "**A cenar a nuestra casa..."**

Trowa**: "¿A casa de quién?"**

Alí: "**A la de mi Amo..."**

Trowa: "**Es lo que debí haber preguntado primero..."**

Alí**: "Ahora se lo digo... "Mi Amo es el Grande y Poderoso Señor Winner", y si no es un "Barton", le ruego que venga, se divertirá mucho... Muchas gracias por todo que Aláh lo bendiga..."**

Trowa: ... (/Habla como ese pequeño árabe... Es cierto los Winner son árabes... pero bueno no son los únicos árabes del Reino después de todo... /).

Duo: "**De seguro en esa gran fiesta de los Winner estará tu adorada Middi, en unión con las demás Bishoujos del Reino de Sanc... "Vayamos primo y te enseñaré a olvidar como te dije..." Si comparas a Middi con otras que yo te enseñaré cambiarás de opinión sobre tu adoración a ella..."**

Trowa: De acuerdo primo... "Iremos" pero no para lo que tú dices... si no para distraerme un rato... "Además algo me dice que vaya, aunque no sé que sea..." (Se van).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**En la Mansión Winner….. Varias horas después... En el cuarto de Noin... **_

Noin: (Para Hilde). **Hilde...**

Hilde: "**¿Si Ama?"**

Noin: "**¿Dónde está mi hijo? Llámalo, que venga."**

Hilde: "**Ahora mismo Señora... ¡Eh, cordero! ¡Eh, pimpollo! ¿Dónde está este muchacho? ¡Eh, Quatre!"**

Quatre: (Ingresando). "**Ya, ya... ¿Quién me llama?"**

Hilde**: "Su madre..."**

Quatre: "**Aquí me tienes Omi. ¿Qué desea?"**

Noin: "**El asunto es este...** (Para Hilde). **Déjanos solas un momento, Hilde, tenemos que hablar en secreto..." **

Hilde: **Sí, Amita...** (Se dispone a irse).

Noin: (Se retracta). "**¡Espera Hilde... Vuelve aquí...! Lo he pensado mejor debes oír nuestra conversación..." "Ya sabes que mi hijo está en edad razonable..."**

Hilde: "**¡Claro...! ¡A fe mía...! ¡Puedo decir su edad sin equivocarme una hora...!"**

Noin: "**Todavía no ha cumplido los 16 años..."**

Hilde: "**Apostaría 14 de mis dientes, que, en efecto, no ha cumplido los 16... ¿Cuánto falta para el 7 de Julio?"**

Noin: "**Un mes exactamente..." **

Hilde: "**Pues, de todos los días del año, el 7 de Julio por la noche, cumplirá los 16 años...** (Nostálgicamente). **Susana**... **(/Que Dios la tenga en su gloria/) y él, cumplían el mismo día... Susana está con Dios... era demasiado buena para mí..."**

Noin: **Ya basta de eso, Hilde... **

Hilde: (De la misma forma). "**Recuerdo cuando mi pequeño Quatre se cayó y se hizo un enorme chichón en la frente... Empezó a llorar y mi marido... (/Que descanse en paz.../) lo levantó y le dijo: "Vaya, ¿te caes y lloras? Cuando tengas más juicio, te caerás de espaldas... ¿No es cierto Q...?" y el pequeño le contesto: "Huaja..."**

Quatre: **Ya deja eso, Hilde... Por favor...**

Hilde: "**Silencio, ya di fin...** (Ya se había puesto sentimental). **¡Que Dios te favorezca con su gracia mi pequeño...! Eres la criatura más hermosa que he visto y que he criado... Si pudiera vivir más tiempo... por verte un día casado... "Se habrían cumplido mis deseos..."**

Noin: "**A fe que de matrimonio era el tema que iba a hablar... **(Para Quatre).** Dime, Quatre, hijo mío, ¿sientes deseos de casarte...?"**

Quatre: **"Es un honor con el que nunca he soñado..."**

Hilde: "**¡Un honor...! ****De no ser yo, tu única Nana, diría que habrías extraído la sabiduría de mis pechos..."**

Noin: Bien... (Para Quatre). "**Ya es tiempo de pensar en el matrimonio..." En breves palabras:** **"El Conde Yuy a pedido tu mano".**

Hilde**: "¡Que hombre señorito...! El Conde es un hombre como el mundo entero... ¡Una figura de cera...!"**

Noin: **"El Reino de Sanc no tiene Caballero semejante"**

Hilde: "**Y por mi fe, un Caballero excelentísimo..."**

Noin: (Para Quatre). "**¿Qué dices hijo? ¿Podrías amar a ese Noble Hidalgo?" **

Quatre: ...

Noin: Esta noche vendrá a la fiesta de tu hermana Fátima... **"Lee en el libro del rostro de Yuy y descubre allí el encanto escrito con la pluma de la gentileza..." "Repara en la armonía de cada una de sus fracciones y ve como una a una se prestan realce, y si algo oscuro hallas en este bello libro, lo hallarás dilucido en el margen de sus ojos..."**

Quatre: ...

Noin: "**Ya responde... ¿Verás con agrado el amor del Conde Yuy...?"**

Quatre: (/No tengo otra opción.../). **"Veré de amarlo... Si es que acaso el verlo mueve el amor..." "Pero las flechas de mis ojos no irán más lejos de lo que me permita el impulso que preste a su vuelo vuestro permiso..." **

Rashid: (Entra). "**Permiso. Ama, estamos por terminar de arreglar todo... Los bocaditos están servidos... El Conde pregunta por el Joven Amo... Reniegan de Hilde porque no está ayudando... y todos están de aquí para allá... Tengo que irme a servir... Por favor, sígame para que revise todo..."**

Noin: "**Te seguimos...** (Para Quatre). **Hijo te esperan, vamos con Rashid..."**

Hilde**: "¡Anda muchacho, busca felices noches a tus felices días...!"**

Quatre: Huaja... n///n'

Rashid: Te necesitan en la cocina, Hilde...

Hilde: Ay, es verdad... ¡Ya voy! (Todos salen).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Rato después... En casa de los Barton... En el cuarto de Trowa...**_

Trowa: Es una fiesta de disfraces... (Mirando a Duo).

Duo: Yes, así es...

Wufei: ¿Y a qué vamos? (-_Hasta que hace su aparición este chico_-).

Duo: (Con una enorme sonrisa). "A divertimos pues, a que más". :D

Trowa: Sí algo así...

Wufei: Pues yo no entiendo porque vamos a divertirnos a casa de su peor enemigo... Habiendo tantos lugares a donde podemos ir hoy... u.u

Duo: Vamos Wu-chan no pasará nada... .

Wufei: (Molesto). Que no me llames así... Mi nombre es Wufei Chang. u.u

Trowa: (Interviene). Ya, ya... (Para Wufei). Dime Wufei... ¿Cómo vas a ir disfrazado?

Wufei: "De Rockero".

Duo: Cuando no tú... ¬¬

Trowa: (Divertido). ¿Y tú primo?

Duo: (Pensativo). Mmmmm... Pues no sé... ¿Tú que me aconsejas?

Trowa: (Más divertido aun). "¿Hacemos un trato? ¿Qué dices?"

Duo: (Un poco extrañado por la cara de su primo). ¿Qué clase de "Trato" Trowa?

Trowa: (Planeando algo). Que te parece si tú me dices como voy a ir disfrazado a la fiesta y viceversa...

Duo: (Más extrañado). Eres extraño sabes... u.u

Trowa: ¿Qué dices, eh? ¿Aceptas o qué?

Duo: (Pensándolo). Pues...

Wufei: ¡Ya dile que sí no más! (/No sé que tenga planeado Trowa... Pero si es una broma para este trenzado... Me parece bien.../). XD

Duo: Ok, ok... Yes, acepto Trowa…

Trowa: (Feliz). Que bien Duo... Bueno primero tú... Dime como quieres que vaya disfrazado a la fiesta de los Winner...

Duo: (Pensativo). A ver... A ver... Mmmm... De...

Trowa: ¿Si?

Duo: "De Ladrón Árabe". Sí eso mero... .

Trowa: (Pensado en las palabras de Duo). Hmm... Bien iré así... Como "Ladrón Árabe".

Duo: Síííí... Me muero de ganas de verte así... Al estilo "Árabe..."

Wufei: Hmm... Sí, creo que yo también quiero verte así... (/Que baka es Duo aceptó ser el primero... Ahora le toca a Trowa y Duo ya no podrá vengarse ni nada.../). XD

Trowa: (De nuevo divertido). Bien ahora me toca a mí...

Duo: Te escucho... (/No creo que haga mucho esfuerzo... Después de todo se trata de Trowa/). .

Trowa: (Con una sonrisa divertida). Bien, quiero que vayas disfrazado de... "Hada" ///.

Wufei y Duo: ¿Uhm? (Se miran y luego a Trowa). ¡¿Hada????!!!! O.o???

Trowa: Sí. ///.n

Wufei: (Divertido). Ya te quiero ver Duo... XD

Duo: (Incrédulo). Escuche mal creo... ¿Dijiste "Hada"? No habrás querido decir otra cosa... No sé... ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Pero Hada????!!!!

Trowa: (Niega con la cabeza). No Duo, escuchaste muy bien. Yo dije: "Hada y no otra cosa, **HADA**".

Duo: ¿Esas de los cuentos??????

Trowa y Wufei: (Al unísono). "¡YES!" XD

Duo: Malvados... T.T Bueno... Ok... U.U' Además así era el trato... u.û Eso me pasa por confiar en mi primo... ¬¬

Trowa: (Molestándolo). Vamos primo... De seguro te ves bien...

Wufei: (Fastidiándolo). Sí, además... (Mirando a Duo por detrás). "Estás bien despachado!!!" XD

Trowa: (Riéndose). ¡Ja, ja, jaaa...!! (Mirando también por detrás a Duo). Sí, tienes razón Wufei... XD

Duo: (Sonrojado). ¡Oigan Uds. Dos no me miren así y menos en ese lugar! Hentais... ¬///¬

Wufei y Trowa: (Se miran y luego se matan de la risa). ¡¡Ja, ja, jaaaaaa!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**En la Mansión Winner... Al mismo tiempo... En la Sala...**_

Heero: Konnichiwa... (Hace una reverencia).

Quatre: (En respuesta también hacen una reverencia). Konnichiwa, Conde Yuy.

Heero: Sólo llámeme Heero...

Quatre: Como cree...

Heero: En serio... n.n

Quatre: Bueno... Sí Ud. Lo dice...

Heero: ¿Dónde está la Santa?

Quatre: Faty se fue a su cuarto está hablando por teléfono con un amigo...

Heero: ¿Y tu otra hermana, la mayor?

Quatre: Ah, Iria... Pues no sé... Salió y no dijo a donde... u.u De seguro está planeando una broma para Faty... ¬¬ "Como regalo de Cumpleaños" u.u

Heero: Eso si no lo sabía...

Quatre: Huaja... De seguro le pone una araña en el vestido...

Iria: (Aparece de la nada). "¡Sí!" (Enseñándoles una tarántula que tenía entre las manos).

Heero y Quatre: (Incrédulos). ... o.o?????

Iria: "Voy a darle de comer primero" .

Los dos: Aja... u.u

Heero: Konnichiwa... (Hace una reverencia).

Iria: (Se percata del Conde). ¿Ah? Ah, sí, sí... Konni... eso que dicen los japoneses... ¿Con qué se come? o.o?????? ¿Y por qué te agachas? ¿Qué te perdió algo o qué?

Heero: ...u.u'

Quatre: Es su saludo... y significa "Buenas Tardes" hermana...

Iria: Ah... Pero yo no soy su hermana...

Quatre: Es un decir Iria... u.u'

Iria: Ah... No entendí... u.u pero **"Contra" **(Manera peruana de chotear a alguien). Ahora si me voy... (Para la tarántula). Vamos, mi amor... Necesitas estar fuerte para que asustes a mi hermana... . Ya te doy tu "Vitatarántu" (Sus vitaminas Sin más se va). XD

Quatre y Heero: (Incrédulos). Aja... o.o'

Quatre: Eh... Ignórala... Siempre que habla de nuestra hermana se pone así... u.u'

Heero: De acuerdo... u.u

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**En el Cuarto de Fátima... Al mismo tiempo...**_

#Fátima: ¿Vas a venir, no? n.n

# Carlos: Aun no lo sé Faty... "Pero prometo hacer de todo para ir" .

#Fátima: Bien pero... ¿Cuál es el problema amigo?

#Carlos: "Mi Mamá... " u.u

#Fátima: ¿Tu Mamá?

#Carlos. Sí, tú sabes que me cuida mucho y ciertamente tu casa no está cerca de la mía... Además la entrega de Libretas no me ayudó en nada para convencerla de que me de permiso... u.u

#Fátima: Ah, ya veo... "Intentaré ayudarte..."

#Carlos: ¿Pero cómo amiga?

#Fátima: Eso déjalo en mis manos Carlitos... . ¿Confías en mí?

#Carlos: (Sin dudar ni un instante). Sabes que sí, no por nada eres mi **"Mejor Amiga". **n.n

#Fátima: Lo mismo digo... n.n

#Carlos: ¿Tú también vas a estar disfrazada?

#Fátima: No exactamente... .

#Carlos: (Intrigado). ¿Y cómo es eso?

#Fátima: (Misteriosamente). "Es una Sorpresa". :D

#Carlos: Ahhh... Bueno ya te veré más tarde... De seguro vas a estar muy hermosa... Toda una Bishoujo... .

#Fátima: Gracias... Tú de seguro vas a estar muy guapo... Dime... ¿De qué vas a estar disfrazado?

#Carlos: (Pensativo). Mmmm... Pues aun no sé... ¿Tú qué me recomiendas?

#Fátima: (Pensativa también). A ver... A ver... (Se el ocurre algo). ¡Ya sé! n.n

#Carlos: (Atento). ¿Si?

#Fátima: "De Príncipe". . (/Algo así como mi Príncipe azul... o/).

#Carlos: "¿Príncipe?" Mmmm... "Me gusta". .

#Fátima: (Feliz). ¡Huajaaaa! ¡Ya te quiero ver así! .

#Carlos: (Ríe ligeramente). Je, je... Yo también ya quiero verte... .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Rato después... En la Gran Sala...**_

-Fátima: (Acercándose a su padre). ¡Baba!!!!

Milleardo: ¿Si Faty?

Fátima: (Lo abraza cariñosamente). ¡Baba! "¡Yo te quiero mucho!" .

Milleardo: (Responde el abrazo). Huaja... Yo también te quiero mucho hija... .

Fátima: Y como me quieres mucho... Harías cualquier cosa por mí, ¿no?

Milleardo: Huaja, lo haría...

Fátima: (Muy feliz). ¡Yupi! Entonces llama a la familia "Loarte".

Milleardo: Bien... ¿Pero para qué? Es sobre Carlitos, ¿no?

Fátima: (Con carita de cachorrito). Huaja... Es que su Omi no lo quiere dejar venir a mi fiesta...

Milleardo: Tú lo que quieres es que la convenza de dejar asistir a su hijo, ¿no?

Fátima: ¡Huaja...! .

Milleardo: Bien, "Sus deseos son ordenes Mi Princesita".

Fátima: (Súper contenta). ¡Ya ves porque te quiero tanto! n.n

Milleardo: Ahora mismo haré la llamada...

_**Minutos después……….**_

Fátima: (Intrigada). ¡¿Y qué te dijo?!

Milleardo: (Feliz). Dijo que... "SÍ". "Carlitos asistirá a tu fiesta de cumpleaños, no te preocupes". .

Fátima: (Muy alegre por la noticia). ¡Gracias...! (Se va dando saltitos). ¡Yeeeeee!!!!! .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**En la noche... En la Gran Sala de la Fiesta...**_

Noin y Milleardo: (Milleardo vestía de terno muy elegante y Noin traía un hermoso vestido largo también muy elegante). Salam Aleikon...

Familia Mendelif: (Al unísono). Aleikon Salam.

Iria: (Disfrazada de Xena Princess Warrior... –_Sin Comentarios... u.u'_- Bueno es una especie de armadura, parecido aun vestido corto, creo... _-Bueno si quieren busco una imagen y se las envío, sólo díganmelo- _/Como si fuera mi fiesta.../). Salam Aleikon...

Familia Kamalish: (Al unísono y un poco extrañados al ver el disfraz de la "seria" de Iria...). Aleikon Salam...

Quatre: (Vestía de terno blanco y un antifaz del mismo color). Salam Aleikon…

Daves: (Un chico bajo, de piel latina, cabello corto negro y contextura gruesa. También con un terno y con un antifaz). Creo que eso significa ¿Buenas Noches???

Quatre: Ah, sí, disculpa olvidaba que Uds no entendían árabe... "Buenas Noches". n.n

Daves: Ah, Buenas Noches entonces... n.n

Roher: (Un chico alto, de piel muy blanca, cabello corto rubio y contextura delgada pero atlética. Con un terno color tierra y con un antifaz marrón. Saludándola la llama por uno de sus apodos). "Pataki". XD (Burla por el tamaño y el peso de mi amiga).

Olga: (Una chica bajita pero bonita, de piel latina, cabello castaño oscuro que le llegaba más debajo de los hombros y contextura delgada. Vestía un hermoso vestido hasta las rodillas de color azul y un antifaz del mismo color. En respuesta le dice uno de los apodos de él). "Cangrejo". XD (Burla por lo que mi amigo era demasiado blando tipo blanco crudo)

Daves: (Mirándolos). Estos dos... u.u

Olga: (Para Daves). "Meche". XD (Burla por el apellido de Daves y una manera de llamarlo como chica).

Daves: (Le dice el apodo de su enamorado). "Pitu"

Olga: Hmmm……. u.u (Eso siempre la molestaba).

Jesús: (Un chico alto y muy guapo, de piel latina, cabello corto castaño oscuro y contextura delgada. Acercándose, estaba disfrazado de futbolista y con un antifaz blanco). ¿Qué yo qué? (A él le dicen Pitu, apodo de cuando era bebé por su tamaño y peso, viene de "Pitufo").

Olga: Nada, vámonos a otro sitio...

Jesús: Bueno... (Los dos se van).

Ashley: (Una chica muy bonita, un poco alta, de piel latina, cabello un poco largo le llegaba al pecho, castaño oscuro y contextura delgada. Hace su entrada triunfal). ¡Salam Aleikon...! . (Mi Prima).

Varios: Aleikon Salam...

Ashley: (Acercándose a los amigos de su prima). Hola, hola... n.n

Roher, Daves y Franklin: Hola...

Roher: (Observa el hermoso vestido champaña y corto que usaba Ashley y su antifaz crema). ¿Tú eres la quinceañera? O.o????

Ashley: ¿Uhm? o.o?'

Franklin: (Un chico de mediana estatura, de piel latina, cabello corto negro y contextura delgada. Estaba disfrazado de Niño Bueno y tenía un antifaz rojo. Riéndose). Claro que no, tonto... XD

Roher: Mira quien habla de tonto… El rey de ellos... ¬¬

Ashley: "La quinceañera es mi prima". u.u'

Daves: Eso está más que claro... (Mirando a Roher). "Porque de ella es la fiesta..." ¬¬

Roher: Ah, verdad, ¿no? n.n'

Los demás: Ahhh. u.u'

Yahaira y Yovana: (Yahaira, una chica de estatura baja, piel blanca, cabello que le llegaba más debajo de los hombros castaño oscuro y contextura gruesa, estaba disfrazada de doctora y con un antifaz blanco mientras que Yovana, una chica un poco alta, de piel latina, cabello negro que le llegaba mas debajo de los hombros y contextura un poco gruesa, estaba de Policía y con un antifaz negro). Hola chicos...

Los otros: Hola...

Franklin: (Bromeando empieza a cantar). "Sr. Policía arrésteme pronto... porque una locura voy a cometer... voy a matar a un hombre... porque me engañó con una mujer..."

Los demás: (Incrédulos). ... o.o'

Rocio: (Una chica alta, de piel blanca, cabello negro que le llegaba la pecho y contextura muy gruesa. Disfrazada de bombero. Para Franklin). "Tortis". (Jerga peruana significa "Tonto").

Yovana: Rocio... Daniela...

Rocio y Daniela: (Daniela, chica mediana, de piel morena, cabello negro largo hasta un poco antes de la cintura y delgada. Al unísono). Hola chicos...

Los demás: Hola...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Más allá...**_

Heero: (Disfrazado de "Dios Griego". Era como una túnica tipo falda sin mangas con una especie de tira para un hombro, el traje era de color "Violeta" con un cinturón de oro y los bordes de oro también... –_No recuerdo el nombre del Dios, creo que era ¿Zeus? No soy buena describiendo pero si quieren les envío la imagen, sólo díganmelo en su review_- y un antifaz dorado. Se veía muy guapo, aunque vino con Reelena. ¬¬ Saludándolo). Hola de nuevo, Quatre... .

Quatre: Eh, hola Heero... . (Mirándolo). Te ves muy bien... (El traje dejaba ver el buen cuerpo del Conde, empezando por sus bien formadas piernas, sus fuertes brazos y sus pectorales que lo hacían ver tan atractivo).

Heero: Arigatoo... Tú también...

Quatre: Eh... Gracias... .

Reelena: (Con un vestido muy lujoso de color azul hasta las rodillas –_Por suerte_- y un antifaz blanco. Interrumpe con su actuación de buena). Buenas Noches, Quatre-san... n.n

Quatre: Buenas Noches Reelena-sama... .

Heero: (Lo invita a bailar extendiéndole la mano). ¿Bailas?

Quatre: Eh... Bueno este... Huaja...

Heero: (Feliz). Bien... (Lo toma de la mano y se van a la pista de baile).

Reelena: (Furiosa) Ay, como lo odio... Es un descarado... y cara dura... Niñito mimado... Engreído... (-_No te mordiste la lengua?_-).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**En la Pista de Baile... Donde Heero y Quatre...**_

Heero: (Mientras bailaba). ¿Tu hermana menor aún se está alistando, no?

Quatre: Huaja, así es...

Heero: Quatre tu hermana mayor...

Quatre: (Con una gotita). Ah, Iria... u.u' Sí, ya sé, "su disfraz..."

Heero: Ah, bueno su disfraz no tiene nada de malo, pero es muy "extraño" que ella lo lleve puesto... Siendo una Winner, más siendo la mayor y todavía ella que "parece" tan... "SERIA".

Quatre: "Las apariencias engañan Heero".

Heero: Hai, ya me di cuenta...

Quatre: ...

Heero: Los demás están de elegante...

Quatre: Huaja se "suponía" que todos los Winner estaríamos así... pero como ves a Iria le gusta hacer la "Diferencia".

Hilde: (Acercándose a Quatre). Joven Amo...

Quatre: ¿Si?

Hilde: Su hermana Fátima lo llama...

Quatre: Ah, bien... Enseguida voy... (Para Heero). ¿Me disculpas un momento?

Heero: Hai, claro, anda Quatre...

Quatre: Gracias... n.n (Se va con Hilde al cuarto de su hermana menor).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**En el Cuarto de Fátima...**_

Fátima: (Chica un poco alta, de piel latina, cabello de color negro largo hasta abajo del pecho y contextura delgada). Pasen, pasen...

Hilde: Srta. Su hermano está aquí...

Quatre: (Mirando a Fátima). "Te ves muy bien hermana... Que digo bien, te ves preciosa... Pareces una Hermosa Princesa..." .

Fátima: (Vestía un hermoso vestido largo, de dos piezas, de color rosado, los que utilizan las quinceañeras en sus fiestas, la primera pieza era un corcel que se amarraba atrás delicadamente y con el borde del pecho, como quien dice el escote en forma de uve, de rosas rosadas de tela, unidas en fila, y tiras de lo mismo para sus hombros, la segunda pieza era la falda con una cubierta de seda y adornos de pequeñas rosas en ellas. Con una pulsera de oro, un collar de oro que le había regalado su hermano y unos adornos más, típico de los árabes...). "Muchas gracias, hermano". n///n (-_Voy a skanear una foto y se la envío a los que la quieran ver_-).

Quatre: Yo sólo digo la verdad...

Hilde: Cierto Srta. Se ve muy bien...

Fátima: Hermano te llame para...

Quatre: Si dime...

Fátima: (Para Hilde). "Puedes retirarte Hilde".

Hilde: Ah, Huaja… (Se va).

Fátima: Hermanito es una fiesta de disfraces así que quiero que te disfraces…. (Sonriendo ampliamente). .

Quatre: ¿Eh? Pero Faty los de la familia estamos vestidos de elegante... Como Omi, Baba y hasta nuestras primas Ashley y Dorothy...

Fátima: Huaja pero Iria "NO" y todavía el disfraz que se a puesto... ¬¬

Quatre: Huaja lo sé... u.u

Fátima: Así como la loca de Iria se ha disfrazado de lo que ella a querido, tú también lo puedes hacer...n.n

Quatre: Bueno sí...

Fátima: No se hable más entonces... y manos a la obra... .

Quatre: Pero yo no he preparado ningún disfraz...

Fátima: Ah, tú no, pero yo sí... (Sonríe divertida mirando a Quatre).

Quatre: (Intrigado). ¿De qué?

Fátima: Ya verás... .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Donde Heero...**_

Heero: (Piensa en voz alta). ¿Demorará mucho?

Reelena: Tal vez... Pero por mientras porque no bailamos nosotros... Además el que sea tu prometido no significa que sólo puedas bailar con él... ¿No crees?

Heero: Bueno, tienes razón...

Reelena: (Feliz). ¿Entonces bailamos?

Heero: Hai... (Ambos van a la pista de baile y empiezan a bailar... –_No me maten Heero es el ingenuo por creerle todo a la loca ésta... u.u_-).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Donde los Amigos de Fátima...**_

Carlos: (Un chico muy guapo, de mediana estatura, de piel blanca, cabello corto castaño y contextura delgada... Disfrazado de un Hermoso Príncipe Azul que parecía haber salido de algún Cuento de Hadas...Entra a la gran Sala haciendo que todas las chicas lo miren atentamente lo que lo sonroja ligeramente por unos segundos). Buenas Noches...

Varios: Buenas Noches...

Lily: (Mirando a Carlos). Ay, es tan lindo...

Flor: (También mirando a Carlos). Sí, eso lo sé de sobra... (Varias chicas de mi colegio se morían por él... u.û' ¬¬').

Carlos: (Acercándose a sus amigos con una gran sonrisa). Hablen... (Jerga peruana se puede decir que es "Hola").

Jefferson, Christian y Fidel: Hola causita... (Jerga peruana literalmente "Amigo del alma" o cosa por el estilo).

Carlos: Llegaron antes que yo...

Felipe: (Chico bajo, piel blanca, cabello corto negro y delgado). Sí... Hasta pensábamos que ya no te aparecías...

Carlos: No, como crees... Como iba a faltar...

Fidel: (Chico muy guapo también, alto, de piel blanca, cabello corto negro y contextura delgada pero atlética... Disfrazado de Noble de la época del Virreinato del Perú). Claro tratándose de la fiesta de Fátima...

Christian: (Chico de mediana estatura, piel latina, cabello corto negro y delgado. Disfrazado de Diablito). Ni loco faltabas, ¿no?

Carlos: (Firme). Exacto... .

Jefferson: (Chico un poco alto, piel morena, cabello corto negro y delgado. Disfrazado de Rey). Aja... (Molestándolo). "Shaoran". (Así le decía a Carlos a manera de molestarlo conmigo, ya que yo me hacía llamar "Sakura" en el colegio).

Carlos: Anda vete, Jeffer... (No molestes, Jeffer... Diminutivo de Jefferson).

Jefferson: Yo sólo digo la verdad...

Carlos. (Con ironía). "Sí, sí, sí".

Jefferson: Bueno si no me crees... Tú mismo te darás cuenta que ella se muere por ti...

Carlos: (Empezando a molestarse). Ya cállate…

Felipe: Ya hombre no es para tanto...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Donde Dorothy...**_

Ashley: (Acercándose a su prima sorpresivamente la saluda). ¡Hola Doro! .

Dorothy: (Con un vestido elegante negro hasta las rodillas y un antifaz del mismo color. Se asusta). ¡Ahh...! (Se molesta). ¡LOCA!

Ashley: (Con ironía). Gracias...

Dorothy: ... (Ni la mira y se dispone a servirse algo de la mesa que estaba frente a ella).

Ashley: (La mira). "Oye no me ignores, aún estoy aquí...".

Dorothy: (La mira). ¿Así, y qué esperas que no te vas?

Ashley: (Susurra). "Amargada..." ¬¬

Dorothy: (Levanta una ceja). ¿Qué has dicho?

Ashley: ...Que por qué no bailas...

Dorothy: No dijiste eso... Pero de todos modos no pienso bailar...

Ashley: (Extrañada). ¿Y eso por qué o qué?

Dorothy: "Simplemente porque NO SE ME DA LA GANA". Además yo sólo asistí por compromiso... u.u

Ashley: Que mal... Pero ya que estás aquí... Por que no aprovechas para divertirte...

Dorothy. "No me gustan las fiestas..."

Ashley: Lo que necesitas es "Un Chico". u.u

Dorothy: Claro que no... ¬¬

Ashley: (Asiente con la cabeza). Claro que sí... Y yo te ayudaré... o

Dorothy: ¿Uhm?

Ashley: ... (Se va rápidamente).

Dorothy: (Piensa en voz alta). "Bah, Prima loca".

Ashley: (Regresa con un chico de la mano). Listo...

Dorothy: (Sin entender). ¿Eh?

Alfredo: (Para Dorothy). ¿Bailas? (Le extiende la mano).

Dorothy: Ah... Bueno... (Acepta y van a la pista de baile).

Ashley: Lo sabía... u.u'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Donde Noin...**_

Noin: (Para todos los de la fiesta). "Ahora sí Fátima va a bajar".

Roher: Por fin...

Carlos. Sí, ya era hora... n.n

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Arriba de las Escaleras...**_

Milleardo: Vamos hija... (Le ofrece su brazo y ella lo acepta).

Fátima. (Nerviosa). Huaja Baba...

Milleardo: "Tranquila".

Fátima: Eso intento...

Milleardo y Fátima: ... (Bajan las escaleras como es en los quinceañeros donde la santa baja con su papá y de fondo música lenta).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Al final de las Escaleras... En la Gran Sala...**_

Los demás: ... (Todos se ponen de pie coordinadamente al mismo tiempo y fijan sus miradas en Fátima).

Fátima: Salam Aleikon... (Sonríe nerviosamente para todos los presentes). n///n

Los demás: Aleikon Salam...

Varios. (Murmuran). "Es muy bonita..." "Parece una Princesa..."

Milleardo: (Toma la palabra). Bueno como ya lo dije... "Todos sean bienvenidos a la fiesta de mi hija Fátima..." "Ella es la menor de mis hijos y es un orgullo presentarla como debe de ser está noche que es su fiesta de cumpleaños 15..." "Les agradezco su asistencia a todos los presentes..."

Invitados: (Al unísono). ¡Que hable la quinceañera!

Fátima: (Aun nerviosa). Eh... Bueno... Yo sólo quiero decirles que esta fecha es muy importante para mí y les agradezco infinitamente que me acompañen hoy... Muchas Gracias".

Los demás: ... (Aplauden al mismo tiempo).

Noin: (Ahora toma la palabra ella). "Bueno chicos y chicas... Damas y Caballeros... Ahora se realizará el baile del vals con la quinceañera". . Primero el Padre para que no se ponga celoso...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**En la Pista de Baile...**_

Fátima: Je, je... (Baila el vals con su papá, luego con su hermano que estaba aún con su terno blanco y que había bajado minutos antes de la entrada de Fátima, de ahí baila con sus tíos y luego con sus amigos que deseaban bailar con ella, hasta llegar a Carlos...).

Carlos: ... (Estaba algo nervioso sin saber por qué).

Fátima: (Decide romper el silencio). ¿Estás nervioso, no?

Carlos: Sí...

Fátima: Yo también...

Carlos: Que curioso, ¿no?

Fátima: Huaja... Que bueno que tu Omi te haya dejado venir a mi fiesta... ///

Carlos. Sí... Aunque ciertamente no fue coincidencia... ¿Cómo le hiciste?

Fátima: Te dije que confiarás en mí... Que te iba ayudar con eso... y así lo hice... Cumplí mi Palabra... (Siguen bailando y luego baila con unos cuantos más).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Donde Quatre...**_

Quatre. (Ahora toma la palabra él). "Su atención chicos por favor..." Ahora se realizará el "lanzamiento del buquete". (-_O como sea que se escriba_-). "Así que todos los chicos que deseen atraparlo por favor, fórmense". . (Dicho esto varios chicos se formaron, Fidel, Jesús, Javier, Daves, Carlos, Roher, Franklin, Christian, Guillermo, Elvis, Heero, y varios más).

Fátima: (Se pone de espaldas a ellos con el buquete en las manos listo para tirarlo pero antes gira su rostro rápidamente para ver la ubicación de "Carlos" –_Aun lo recuerdo y me da mucha risa esa escena XD_-).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Con los Invitados...**_

Ashley: (Con una gotita). Después dice que la loca soy yo... u.u'

Olga: (Divertida). Esta Fátima...

Yahaira: Es la muerte...

Yovana: Parece que aun lo quiere...

Las tres: Parece que sí... u.u'

Quatre. Je, je... Hermanita que te costaba simplemente dárselo a él... Bueno creo que es porque no te atreves... En ese caso que se cumpla tu deseo... .

Iria: Loca… Siempre haciendo tonterías de chibola... u.u'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Donde Fátima...**_

Noin: "A la 1, a las 2 y a las 3..."

Fátima: ... (Hace como que va a tirar el buquete pero sólo fue una falsa alarma). :D

Chicos. Ahhh... n.n

Noin: Bueno ahora sí chicos... "A la 1, a las 2 y a las 3..." .

Fátima: (Ahora sí tira el buquete tratando de calcular para que caiga en el lugar de Carlos... /Por favorcito... Que lo atrape él.../).

Invitados: ... (Todos estaban muy atentos para ver a quien lo había atrapado).

Carlos: ... (El buquete cae por su lado por lo que intenta atraparlo pero en su mismo intento hace que el buquete rebote hacía otro lado).

Daves: ... (Estaba detrás de Carlos y sin darse cuenta atrapa el buquete). ¿Eh?

Los demás: ... (Miraban todos atentamente y en silencio).

Fátima: ... (Voltea y ve el buquete con Daves... /Yo quería que lo atrapará Carlos... T.T/).

Quatre: ... (/Mala suerte hermana.../). u.u

Iria. ... (/Ja, ja. Me alegro mucho XD/).

Daves: ……… (Estaba por ir donde Fátima cuando...).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Con los Invitados...**_

Ashley: (Interviene). "¡Carlitos!"

Los demás: ¿Uhm? (Giran sus rostros mirándola).

Olga: ¡Sí, Carlitos!

Quatre: (Apoya). ¡Carlitos, Carlitos!

Yovana, Yahaira, Susan y Marina: ¡Carlitos! (Otros más apoyan por lo que...).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Donde Fátima...**_

Daves: Bueno... (Le entrega el buquete a Carlos). n.n

Carlos: ... (Lo recibe y va a bailar el vals con Fátima). ///

Fátima: ... (/Ahora podré bailar el vals completo contigo... "Mi Querido Shaoran..."/ Siguen bailando al son del vals hasta que este termina... y ambos se separan...).

Milleardo: "Diviértanse todos..." "**Damas a quienes no le aprieten los zapatos bailaran con los caballeros invitados. Srtas... ¿Cuál de Uds. Se negará a bailar? La que lo haga, juraré que le aprietan los zapatos... ¿Ando cerca de lo cierto acaso...? ¡Pies ligeros chicos y a bailar...!**". .

Noin: ¡Música por favor! . (Vuelven a poner música bailable y la fiesta sigue).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**En una Calle cercana a la Mansión de los Winner... Donde Trowa...**_

Trowa: (Disfrazado de "Ladrón Árabe", se veía muy bien, en especial por su chaleco azul marino abierto que hacía lucir su buen formado cuerpo, como sus pectorales y sus fuertes y musculosos brazos, que lo hacían ver tan "sexy", junto con su pantalón blanco, esos zapatos tan curiosos y su antifaz azul marino, le daban el toque de misterio, que lo hacían ver más irresistible...). "**¡¿Qué?! ¿Recitamos este discurso en excusa nuestra o penetramos sin apología?"**

Duo: (Disfrazado de "Hada", con un hermoso vestido corto celeste claro, que lo hacía lucir sus tan bien apreciables piernas, con un cinturón celeste oscuro, amarrado en su estrecha cintura, y unos lindos zapatos celestes. Su cabello estaba suelto y había sido ondulado por Trowa y Wufei, ciertamente parecía una hermosa chica, quien podría notar que no era así?). "**¡La época rechaza ya esos circunloquios! No vamos ahora a Cupido cubierto con una venda y en la mano un arco tártaro, hecho de un listón de madera pintada, asustando a las Amas como un espantapájaros, ni tampoco a anunciar nuestra entrada con un prólogo sin libro, pronunciando** **desmayadamente por un apuntador... ¡Que nos midan como quieran! Nosotros los mediremos una medida, y nos vamos."**

Trowa: "**No estoy para contoneos... y pues me encuentro tenebroso, debo llevar la luz..."**

Wufei(Disfrazado de "Rockero" –_No se como describir... u.u _-). "**¡Gentil Trowa queremos que bailes!"**

Trowa: "**¡No, créeme! Uds. Llevan zapatos de baile, con suelas ligeras... Yo tengo el alma de plomo que me deja clavado sin poder moverme..."**

Wufei: "**¡Eres un "Enamorado"! ¡Pídele a Cupido que te preste sus alas, y vuela con ellas hasta las cumbres!"**

Trowa: "**¡Demasiado cruelmente herido estoy por su flecha para que pueda volar con sus leves alas, y tan postrado me tiene, que no puedo elevarme más allá de la negra pesadumbre! ¡Caigo agobiado bajo la carga abrumadora del Amor...!"**

Wufei: "**¡Pues como caigas encima, aplastarás al Amor con tu peso! Es mucha opresión para tan "tierno" ser..."**

Trowa: **"¡¿Tierno ser el Amor?!" "¡Demasiado áspero, demasiado rudo, demasiado violento... y lastima!"**

Wufei: "**Si el Amor es áspero contigo, sé áspero con él, si es rudo, tú también y si lastima, lastímalo antes tú y hazlo rendir ante ti... ¡Dame un estuche donde poner mi rostro!" **(Se coloca su antifaz azul marino).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regresando a la fiesta de los Winner... En la Pista de Baile... Donde Heero y Quatre...

Heero. (En cuanto la ceremonia terminó y la fiesta siguió, el Conde dejó de bailar con la Princesita y siguió haciéndolo con su adorado Quatre). Bailas muy bien, ¿te lo han dicho? n.n

Quatre: ¿Eh? Gracias... n///n

Milleardo y Noin: (Para el Dj). Pon música suave...

Dj: Huaja... (Hace lo que le habían pedido).

Milleardo y Noin: "Disculpen la interrupción queridos invitados... Pero necesitamos un momento su atención por favor..."

Invitados. ... (Todos dejan de bailar o de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y miran hacía ellos).

Milleardo y Noin: "Bueno el principal motivo de esta gran fiesta es el quinceavo cumpleaños de nuestra menor hija Fátima... Pero también tenemos otro motivo para celebrar... y deseamos compartirlo con todos Uds... Hace dos días, el Respetable, Honorable y Noble Conde Yuy pidió la mano de nuestro hijo Quatre y nosotros gustosos se la dimos... Formalizamos en ese instante el compromiso... Pero en estos momentos su noviazgo se hace público... Todavía no hay fecha del matrimonio pero será dentro de un par de meses de seguro..."

Invitados: ... (Todos miran al Conde y a Quatre juntos y aplauden a la vez efusivamente y varios al unísono). ¡Felicitaciones, Conde Yuy! ¡Felicitaciones, Joven Winner! n.n

Quatre: Gracias... n///n

Heero: Arigatoo... .

Milleardo y Noin: "Bueno queridos invitados eso era todo, ya no los queremos molestar más... Que continúe la fiesta por favor..." (Dicho esto el Dj cambió la música y todos volvieron a lo suyo).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la Puerta de Entrada de la Mansión Winner... Donde Trowa...

__

Duo: "**¡Vamos, toca y adelante...! Y tan pronto como entremos, que cada cual se cuide de sus piernas..." **

Trowa: "**¡Los de "Corazón Risueño" hagan cosquillas con sus talones! Y nuestra intención de concurrir a esa mascarada es buena pero falta de juicio..." **

Wufei: "**¿Por qué? ¿Puede saberse?"**

Trowa: (Serio)**. "Tuve un sueño anoche..."**

Wufei: (Lo interrumpe). "**Y yo otro..."**

Trowa: (Intrigado). "**¿Qué soñaste?"**

Wufei: **"Que los soñadores suelen mentir".**

Trowa**: "Dormidos en sus camas soñando cosas verídicas..."**

Wufei: "**¡Oh, ya veo! Pues ya veo que ha estado contigo la Reina Mab..."**

Trowa y Duo: ¿Uhm?

Wufei: **"Es la Portera de las Ilusiones, y llega bajo un tamaño no más grueso que el ágata que brilla en el dedo índice de un regidor, arrastrada por un tronco atomísticos corceles, a pasearse por las narices de los hombres mientras duermen..." **

Duo: ... o.o' (/Y pensaba que sólo yo hablaba tanto y tanta tontería junta.../).

Trowa: Hmmm... u.û'´

Wufei: **"Los radios de las ruedas de su carroza..."**

Trowa: (Lo interrumpe). "**¡Silencio Wufei! ¡Estás hablando de "Nada"!"**

Wufei: "**Es verdad... "Hablo de Sueños". Vástagos de mente ociosa y la vana fantasía..."**

Duo: **"Ese viento del que hablas nos aleja de nosotros mismos". "La ceremonia ya habrá terminado y llegaremos demasiado tarde..."**

Trowa: **"Temo que demasiado temprano... Pues mi corazón presiente algún acontecimiento bueno o malo no lo sé, pero todavía suspendida en las estrellas... ¡Que Dios guíe mi camino!" "¡Adelante alegres caballeros!"**

Duo y Wufei. ¡Adelante! (Los tres entran a la fiesta sin problema ya que no los reconocen por los disfraces).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dentro de la casa... En la gran Sala... Donde Reelena...

Reelena: (Observándolos). Hmmm... (Furiosa de nuevo). ¡Te odio, te odio, te odioooo! ¡¿Cuándo lo dejarás en paz?! u.û

Fátima: (Aparece muy cerca repentinamente y llega a escuchar algo de lo que dijo la loca). Disculpe, Princesa Reelena... (De una manera muy inquisidora). ¿Qué dijo Ud. Sobre dejar a alguien en paz? ¿A quién se refiere? ¿Y porqué mira así a mi hermano?

Reelena: (Tratando de defenderse). ¡Hey Niña, son muchas preguntas a la vez!

Fátima: (Molesta). ¡Que "No Soy Niña"!!! ¡Soy adolescente!!! ¡Tengo 15 años cumplidos, ya!!!

Reelena: Bien "Adolescente", déjame "tranquila". (Sin más se va. Con una cara de malas pulgas). "Como si no fuera suficiente son su Hermano". (Pasa por el lado de Iria, cuando ésta da un gran grito, asustándola y haciéndola saltar). ¡Aahhhh...! o.O!!!!!!!!

Iria: (Imitando el famoso grito de pelea de Xena Princess Warrior). ¡La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la...!

Invitados: ¿Uhm? (Todos miran extrañados a donde Iria).

Reelena: (Más molesta). u.û "Otra loca de los Winner". ¬¬

Iria: Je, je... "Soy Xena Princesa Guerrera". (Sonríe ampliamente para los invitados mientras maneja su espada). :D

Pamela. (Chica mediana, piel latina, cabello largo castaño y delgada. Disfrazada de la fiel amiga de Xena "Gabriel". Hace su súper aparición al lado de Iria). "Yo Gabriel Guerrera Amazona". (Sonríe también ampliamente y gira su lanza figureteando). :D

Policarpio: (Chico mediano, piel latina, cabello corto negro y delgado. Disfrazado del torpe amigo de Xena "Joseph". Hace su disque entrada). "Yo Joseph..." (Sonríe igual que las chicas e intenta mover su espada pero se le cae ¬¬). :D

Elvis: (Chico muy guapo, mediano, piel blanca, cabello corto castaño claro y delgado. Disfrazado de "Hércules". También hace su aparición). "Y yo Hércules..." (Sonríe maravillosamente para los demás). .

Iria. "Oye que bien, eh..." "Podríamos ser los Nuevos Actores de la Serie". .

Pamela: (Alucinando). ¡Síííí! "¡Yo Actriz de Televisión!" o ¡Ahhhh...!

Policarpio: (Tratando de manejar la espada). ¿Es necesario la espada? u.u'

Elvis: (Sonriendo más). "Que bueno que yo no tengo que utilizar nada pesado". .

Iria: (Mirándolos). u.û "Una Gabriel calabaza, un Joseph más idiota que el verdadero, y un Hércules que de Hércules no tiene nada". ¬¬' (Se refiere a que Hércules es musculoso mientras que Elvis no tiene nada de "fibra musculosa", por decirlo así...).

Los tres: (Molestos). "¡Iria...!" u.û

Milleardo y Noin: (Toman la palabra y al unísono para los invitados). "Sigamos con la fiesta por favor". .'

Invitados: Aja... u.u' (Siguen todos con lo suyo).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la Pista de Baile... Donde Heero y Quatre...

Fátima: (Se acerca a ellos). Disculpen mi interrupción...

Heero y Quatre: (Dejan de bailar). Oh, no te preocupes...

Fátima: ¿Podría robarte a mi hermano un rato? .

Heero: Hai, puedes...

Fátima: Muchas gracias... n.n (Para Quatre). Yalah, Quatre... (Ven, Quatre).

Quatre: (Asiente con la cabeza). Huaja...

Heero. (Piensa en vos alta). "Vaya, de nuevo me lo quitan". u.u

Reelena: (Interviene). Ni que fuera para tanto... ¬¬

Heero: ¿Uhm? (Se sorprende al ver a su disque amiga con él). Reelena...

Reelena: Sí, yo... ¿A quién esperabas? u.u

Heero: No, a nadie... ¿Estás de mal humor?

Reelena: "Un baka me hace la vida imposible, una loca me interrogó como si yo fuera que y otra loca gritó en mi oido". ¬¬' (Léase Quatre, Fátima e Iria).

Heero. Tranquila, Reelena... Si quieres bailamos...

Reelena: (Cambió de estado molesto a feliz). Me parece bien... n.n

Heero. Bien... (Ambos van a la pista de baile).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por una de las mesas del Gran Banquete... Donde Duo...

Duo: (Mirando toda la comida). ¡Vaya, si los ricos comen muy bien...! .

Wufei: ¿Acaso solo viniste a comer?

Duo: Ciertamente no Wu-chan pero hay que aprovecharle... o (Comienza a comer todo lo que le llamaba la atención). Mmmmm... Mmmmm...

Trowa: No te molestes Wufei... Ya sabes como es Duo... (Prueba un dulce árabe). Mmm... Esto está delicioso... .

Wufei: (Mirándolo). A mí me da la impresión de que está "guacala".

Duo: Porque no lo has probado claro está...

Trowa: Así es...

Wufei: ¿Saben qué? Me voy... Yo no vine a comer... u.u

Duo. "Aguafiestas".

Wufei: "¡Baka...!" ¬¬ Igual me voy a otro sitio... Tal vez encuentre a alguna chica que sea interesante... u.u

Duo: Aja... (En burla). "Por allá Wu-chan... Estoy seguro que vi por ahí a Xena Princess Warrior... ¡¡¡Perfecta para ti...!!!" XD

Wufei: (Le envía una mirada gélida y con sarcasmo). ¡Ya "Campanita", y yo vi más allá a "Peter Pan"! ¡Tu pareja ideal! XD

Duo: (En respuesta). ¡Entonces tú con "Hércules"!

Wufei: (Con sarcasmo). "Nada que tu Varita Mágica, Duo".

Duo: (De la misma manera). "Nada que tu collar de perro, Wufei". (Se refería al collar que traía Wufei, ya saben, "Rockeros").

Trowa: (Se adelanta antes de que Wufei conteste y los separa). Silencio los dos... La discusión se acabó aquí...

Los dos: (Giran sus rostros). ¡Uhm!

Wufei: Ahora sí me voy... (Para Duo). "Campanita". (Sin más se va).

Duo: "Hasta que se fue el _Aburrimiento_". u.u

Trowa: Ya, Duo... (Siguen comiendo en especial Duo).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el cuarto de Fátima... Donde Fátima y Quatre...

Quatre: ¿Hermana qué se supone que me voy a poner... u.u'?

Fátima: Ah, tú no te preocupes... "Yo elegí el mejor disfraz para ti". .

Quatre: Sí tú lo elegiste... Ay, de mí... u.u

Fátima: "Oye". ¬¬ Ahora verás que el disfraz que te elegí está "Lindo". .

Quatre. A ver...

Fátima: ... (Va donde su closet y saca un regalo). "Aquí está..." (Se lo entrega a Quatre). "Espero que te guste..." .

Quatre. Claro... (Lo abre y saca un disfraz de Ángel). "De Ángel..." (/Que bueno... Por un momento creí que era otra cosa... u.u'/).

Fátima: (Lo mira). ¿No dices nada? ¿Ni siquiera "Gracias"?

Quatre: Ah, disculpa, Muchas Gracias, hermana... (Extendiendo el disfraz). "Está muy lindo". .

Fátima: Verdad que sí está muy lindo... n.n Sabía que te iba a gustar...

Quatre: Huaja... .

Fátima: Pero ciertamente, Q, el disfraz no es para que lo "mires". Anda póntelo ya... .

Quatre: Ah, huaja... (La mira).

Fátima: "No te preocupes... No miro". (Se voltea).

Quatre: Eh... Bueno... (Empieza a quitarse la ropa y a ponerse el disfraz).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la Pista de Baile... Donde Duo...

Duo: ... (Estaba por arrasar con todo el Banquete, cuando lo sacaron a bailar al loco, nada más que la loca de Iria... u.u' Pero Duo siempre tan curioso y preguntón con todos, decide hacerle una pregunta a Iria, ya que era muy extraño que ella lo haya sacado a bailar). Disculpa, pero quería saber... ¿Por qué me sacaste a bailar?

Iria: A muy simple, "Los Invitados tienen que comer" y tú te estabas tragando todo, hasta los platos... u.u'

Duo: (Con una gotita). Ah, era eso... u.u'

Iria: Huaja... . ¿Qué más podría ser?

Duo: No, nada... ¬¬'

Iria: ... (En eso el Dj pone música electrónica y al escucharla Iria, comienza a bailar como si se hubiese metido una tacha Droga). ¡Pásate el Agua Mineral!

Duo: (La mira extrañado). ¿Uhm? O.o'?????

Iria: (Sigue bailando igual). ¡Sí...! ¡Oye, sígueme el paso!

Duo: ¿Eh? ¿Cómo se supone que se baila eso?????

Iria: ¡Tú sólo muéveteeeee!

Duo: Aja... u.u' (Intenta seguirle el paso a Iria). ¿Así?

Iria: ¡Sí, peor es nada!

Duo: (Con ironía). "Thank you".

Iria: De nada... (Siguen bailando mientras varios los observaban muy extrañados).

Trowa: "El Hada" (Léase Duo) bailando música electrónica... Sólo falta que "El Rockero" baile Vals... Hablando donde estará ese loco... u.u'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Más allá... Donde Wufei...

Wufei: ... (Caminando por toda la sala buscando a alguien que le llame la atención). Todos parecen hijitos e hijitas de papi... Tenía que ser una fiesta de la "elite social..." (Mira a Duo y a Iria bailando). Creo que esa es la única pareja normal... (Lo piensa mejor... /¿Un Hada y Xena bailando música electrónica?/). ¿Normal? Anormal será... u.u

Pamela: Amigo…

Wufei: ¿Qué quieres?

Pamela: (Con ironía). "Que cortés". ¬¬

Policarpio: Pamela... ¿Por qué no quieres bailar conmigo? Además yo bailo bien...

Pamela: Bien mal será... Para que voy a bailar contigo si me vas a estar pisando...

Wufei: ... (Mira de pie a cabeza a Policarpio). "Loser". (Perdedor).

Pamela: Hasta él se da cuenta...

Policarpio: Hmm... u.û

Pamela. (Para Wufei). Oye, animal, ¿quieres bailar conmigo o qué?

Wufei: (La mira). "Atrevida". Pero me gusta... (Se la lleva a la pista de baile).

Policarpio: Se fue con ese... O sea que a Pamela le gustan los salvajes... u.u'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Más allá... Donde Heero...

Heero: ... (Tomando ponche mientras que esperaba a Quatre).

Reelena: ... (/Hasta cuando no está me fastidia ese chiquillo engreído/).

Fátima: (Acercándose junto con Quatre). "Conde Yuy aquí le devuelvo a mi hermano". .

Quatre: Je, je... (Estaba disfrazado de "Ángel", con su túnica blanca hasta antes de las rodillas, lo que dejaba ver sus tan hermosas piernas blancas, que bien podrían ser de una señorita, con un cinturón dorado amarrado en su estrecha cintura, unas alas blancas en su espalda, una aureola dorada sobre su hermoso cabello, y tenía unas sandalias marrón muy bonitas). Ya volví...

Heero: ... (Ahora sí que se había perdido, mirando embelesadamente al árabe... Ese cabello rubio tan hermoso, que parecía el sol, su tersa piel blanca, sus bellas piernas y sus hermosos ojos aqua...). Te... te ves... Muy bien...

Quatre: (Se sonroja). Gracias... ///

Reelena: ... (Estaba por poner mala cara cuando se da cuenta de la mirada de Fátima sobre ella, así que decide seguir fingiendo ser amable y muy cínicamente le sonríe). .

Fátima: ... (/Ésta se trae algo.../). Me retiro... Permiso...

Los tres: Adelante...

Fátima: ... (Se va).

Heero: Ven Quatre, bailemos... (Lo toma de la mano). .

Quatre: Huaja... (Ambos se van a la pista de baile y dejan a Reelena sola)

Reelena: (Imitándolo burlonamente). Ay, huaja... Bah... Y sus hermanas también son odiosas... tan locas como él... "¡Odio a todos los Winner, los odio...!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la Pista de Baile... Donde Heero y Quatre... Cerca de Duo y Danny...

Heero: Sabes... Eres muy hermoso... (Bailando con Quatre).

Quatre: Muchas gracias... ///

Danny: ¿Cuál es tu nombre linda? (Bailando con Duo).

Duo: Ah... Pero tú... tú piensas que yo... yo soy... (Trataba de decirle que era "chico").

Danny: ¿Qué? No te entiendo...

Duo: No... Nada... Mi nombre es... Duo... (/Tal vez con mi nombre se de cuenta…/).

Danny: Lindo nombre, como tú... Mi nombre es Danny, preciosa... .

Duo: Thank you... Tu nombre también es bonito... (/Bueno, no creo volver a verlo... Así que crea lo que quiera... Me da igual.../). .

Danny: Ahh... Tu sonrisa es demasiado hermosa...

Duo: Je, je... (Mientras baila con Danny, ve una imagen familiar... y un susurro sale de sus labios). "Lo conozco... "

Danny: ¿Disculpa?

Duo: ¿Eh? No, nada Danny... (Sigue bailando con Danny pero vuelve a mirar al Conde, por el antifaz aún no lograba identificarlo, pero de todos modos le llamaba mucho la atención y sabía que lo conocía... /¿Pero de donde te conozco?/ El chico disfrazado de Dios Griego era definitivamente muy guapo, claro que su pareja de baile también, pero Duo sólo miraba al Conde, no sabía ni porque, pero ciertamente ese chico se le hacía muy "sexy" como Dios Griego y más su antifaz que le daba el toque de misterio, simplemente irresistible, podía quedarse así, mirándolo toda la noche y no se cansaría).

Heero: ... (Bailaba con Quatre, cuando siente que lo observan, por lo que mira hacía ese lugar, encontrándose con una hermosa chica disfrazada de Hada, realmente era hermosa, aunque ciertamente Heero no solía mirar a las chicas y menos ahora estando comprometido con Quatre, pero está chica se le hacía familiar... /¿La conozco?/).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cerca….. Donde Trowa,,,,,,,,

Trowa: (Detiene a un chico que pasaba por su lado y le pregunta). "¿Quién es ese Ángel que enriquece la mano de aquel galán?" (Mirando hacía Quatre y Heero).

Chico: (Mira hacía ellos). No los conozco joven…. (Se va).

Trowa: (Mientras mira embelesadamente a Quatre y para sí). "¡Oh, de él debe de aprender a brillar la luz de las estrellas! ¡Su hermosura parece que prende del rostro de la noche como una joya inestimable en la oreja de un etíope! ¡Belleza demasiada rica para gozarla, demasiado preciosa para la tierra! ¡Como nívea paloma entre cuervos se distingue ese chico entre sus compañeros! Acabado el baile observaré donde se coloque, y con el contacto de su mano haré dichosa mi ruda diestra… ¿Ame realmente antes? ¡Es que jamás conocí la verdadera hermosura!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muy cerca….. Donde Dorothy………..

Dorothy: (Mirando hacía Trowa). "Ese por su voz es un Barton". (Para un criado). "¡Tráeme mi estoque, muchacho!"

Criado: Huaja…. (Se va pero Milleardo lo detiene y luego se va a servir de nuevo).

Dorothy: (Para sí y un poco indignada). "¿Como el miserable se atreve a venir hasta aquí? ¡Pues, por mi estirpe y honor de mi familia, lo mataré sin remordimiento!"

Milleardo: (Se acerca a Dorothy). "¿Qué pasa sobrina? ¿Por qué te alteras así?"

Dorothy: "¡Tío, ese es un Barton, un enemigo nuestro, que ha venido hasta aquí para burlarse, atreviéndose a venir disfrazado de Ladrón Árabe!"

Milleardo: "¿Es el joven Trowa?"

Dorothy: "¡El mismo, ese villano Trowa!"

Milleardo: "Cálmate sobrina, déjalo en paz, pues se porta como un hidalgo. El Reino de Sanc está orgulloso de un joven tan virtuoso y de tan intachable conducta. Por tanto, repórtate y no te ocupes de él. Este es mi deseo, desarruga ese ceño fiero talante, que cuadra mal en una fiesta".

Dorothy: "¡Es la mejor actitud cuando entre los invitados hay un villano semejante! ¡No lo sufriré!"

Milleardo: "¡Lo sufrirás! ¡Caramba, con el caballerito! ¿Soy yo aquí quién manda o tú? ¿Vas a armar un motín entre mis invitados? ¡Quieres arruinar la fiesta de tu prima!"

Dorothy: "¡La paciencia impuesta en unión con mi cólera tenaz, hace temblar mi piel en sus diversos choques! ¡Me retiraré, pero esta intrusión, que ahora parece inofensiva, se convertirá en una amarguísima hiel!" (Sin más Dorothy se va y a decir verdad sus palabras tenían algo de cierto).

Milleardo: "Espero que no sobrina…. Aunque siento que algo va a pasar…."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la Pista de Baile….. De nuevo con Heero y Quatre…….

Quatre: ... (Nota que Heero mira hacía otro lugar y cuando puede intenta ver a quien o a que, dándose con la sorpresa de ver a esa chica disfrazada de Hada, aunque ni la conocía, claro que era muy hermosa, tal vez por eso Heero la miraba, pero no sentía celos, ni nada por el estilo). Heero...

Heero: (Regresa su mirada a él). ¿Si, Quatre?

Quatre. Este... Tengo que decirle algo a Fátima... ¿Me disculpas un momento?

Heero: Hai, anda Quatre...

Quatre: Permiso... (Se separan).

Heero: Adelante... (Quatre se va al terminar esa canción y el Conde va a servirse algo de tomar).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minutos después... En una de las mesas... Donde Heero y Reelena...

Reelena: ¡Oye, Heero, ahora te toca bailar conmigo!

Heero: Sumimasen, Reelena, pero estoy cansado... Además ya estoy por irme... Sólo esperare un rato a mi novio para despedirme y me voy...

Reelena: Ah... (Realmente le chocaba que Heero, llamará así a Quatre, aunque tuviera razón, era su novio, de todos modos le desagradaba mucho, pero tenía que seguir con su papel de buenita). Entiendo, Heero, no te preocupes... n.n

Heero: Más bien, me podrías hacer un favor...

Reelena: Claro, claro, lo que quieras...

Heero: Busca a mi novio y tráelo aquí. ¿Puedes?

Reelena: Claro...

Heero: Arigatoo...

Reelena: ... (Finge una sonrisa y se va). .

Heero: ... (Toma un poco de cóctel y de nuevo se siente observado... Y tenía razón, la chica disfrazada de Hada lo observaba de nuevo).

Duo: ... (Cuando terminó la canción se fue a tomar algo, en la misma mesa que el chico disfrazado de Dios Griego, aunque la mesa era bastante grande. Pero de todos modos siguió mirándolo e intentando reconocerlo).

Heero: ... (Se choca con la mirada de la chica que lo observaba y sólo sonríe). .

Duo: ... (Se sonroja de inmediato al sentirse descubierto y piensa en irse pero se retracta, realmente quería saber quien era ese chico, así que decide acercarse).

Heero: ... (Ve el sonrojo de esa chica, y luego su intención de huir pero termina por acercarse a él, cosa que no se esperaba Heero, pero no se aleja ni se acerca, sólo se queda ahí, además quería saber de donde la conocía).

Duo: ………. (Sigue en su intención de acercarse y lo hace. Llega hasta Heero lentamente, y luego de tragar un poco de saliva decide hablarle). … Hello…

Heero: (Duda en contestar pero decide hacerlo). Hola….

Duo: ……. Este…. ¿Eres un Winner…?

Heero: Bueno no, pero en el futuro se podría decir que sí…

Duo: No te entiendo…

Heero: No importa…

Duo: Sabes es curioso… pero siento que te conozco…

Heero: Bueno, a decir verdad, yo siento lo mismo….

Duo: ……… (Lo mira detenidamente mientras analiza su voz y se recuerda del chico misterioso de la mañana… /¿El Conde???/).

Heero: Pero no recuerdo a ninguna chica de cabello tan largo... (Observando su cabello). "Debes de cuidarlo mucho".

Duo: ¿Ah? Sí, bueno un poco…

Heero: (Dejando la copa en la mesa). Ya me voy…

Duo: Espera… (Se sonroja y tímidamente). ¿No quieres… bailar conmigo…? n///n Digo… Antes de irte…

Heero: Puedo bailar contigo antes de irme, pero quiero dejarte claro primero que... "No me gustan las chicas". ¿Aún así quieres bailar conmigo?

Duo: ¿Eh? (Se ríe un poco), Ja, ja, ja… ¿Crees que soy chica?

Heero: (Extrañado). ¿Qué no es así?

Duo: "No".

Heero: (Sin entender). Nani???

Duo: "Soy chico, chico". (Se quita el antifaz). .

Heero: (Piensa en voz alta). "Esos ojos…" (Recuerda al chico que salvó en la mañana). ¿Tú eres…?

Duo: Yes… ¿Y tú eres el Conde, no?

Heero: Hai… Quiero decir sí…

Duo: ¿Eres japonés?

Heero: Hai, o sea sí.

Duo: Ya veo… Yo soy norteamericano… y mi nombre es Duo Maxwell… ¿Cuál es el tuyo…?

Heero: Heero Yuy…

Duo: Mucho gusto, Heero Yuy…

Heero. Igualmente…

Duo: Pero aún no me has contestado algo….

Heero: ……….. (Lo mira).

Duo: (Se sonroja de nuevo). Me refiero… a que si quiere… bailar conmigo…. n///n

Heero: ………... (Lo sigue mirando a los ojos). Claro….

Duo: (Feliz). Entonces, vamos… (Justo cuando empezaba una baladita, para ser más exacto "Entra en mi Vida" de Sin Bandera).

Heero: (Asiente con la cabeza). Hai… (Ambos van a la pista de baile y empiezan a bailar al ritmo de la música),

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Más allá…. Donde Reelena…..

Reelena: (Remedando a Heero). "¿Me podrías hacer un favor?" "Busca a mi novio y tráelo aquí. ¿Puedes?" (Molesta). ¡Por mí, Quatre puede morirse! Ay…. Desearía que nunca hubiera nacido…. Es más desearía que ninguno de los Winner existiera…. (Empieza a buscar a Quatre).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cerca….. Donde Fátima, Luis y Christian…..

Luis: ¿Cuál es tu nombre? (Decía mientras bailaba la balada con la Quinceañera).

Fátima: Fátima… ¿Y el tuyo?

Luis: Lindo nombre, el mío es Luis…

Fátima: ¿De donde conoces a mi amigo Christian?

Luis: Del barrio…

Fátima: Ah ya, también eres del 16, ¿no?

Luis: Sí, así es… Queda cerca ya que tú eres del 12…

Christian: (Bailando cerca de ellos). "Suave, Luis".

Luis: Je, je… No te preocupes amigo…. .

Fátima: No entiendo… (Siempre he sido muy despistada).

Christian: "Nunca entiendes". u.u

Iria: (Pasa cerca de su hermana y le deja la araña en el vestido). Perdón… (Se va).

Fátima: ¿Y esta loca?

Luis: (Observa la araña). ¿Qué es eso, un adorno?

Fátima: ¿Qué cosa?

Luis: (Señalando a la araña). "Eso".

Fátima: (Mira y se da cuenta de la araña por lo que da un grito horrible). ¡¡¡¡ Ahhhhh…!!! O.o!!!! ¡¡¡¡Saquéenmela!!!!! (Mientras empezaba a saltar y a desesperarse y todos la miran).

Iria: (Estalla en risa). ¡¡¡Ja, ja, ja, ja….!!!!!! XD

Luis: (Bota a la araña de un golpe). "Listo".

Fátima: Ahhh…. (Mira a Iria). ¡¡¡TÚÚÚÚ…..!!!!!

Iria: Uy… Creo que mi mamá me llama…. (Se va corriendo).

Fátima: (Furiosa la persigue). ¡¡Ven aca!!!!

Iria: ¡¡¡¡Lerolerocandelero!!!!! ¡¡¡A que no me atrapas "NIÑA"!!!!

Fátima: "¡¡¡No huyas "VIEJA" cobardeeee…..!!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cerca….. Donde Reelena……..

Reelena: Todos los Winner están locos, bien dicen que "la locura es hereditaria".

Iria: (Se esconde detrás de Reelena). ¡¡Por aquí!!!

Reelena: ¿Qué??

Fátima: (Tratando de alcanzarla). ¡¡Me da igual que te escondas detrás de esa princesita engreída!!!

Reelena: ¡¡¿Qué dijiste??!!!

Iria: (Sigue en su cometido). ¡¡Ud. No se meta!!!

Reelena: ¿¿Qué cosa???

Fátima: (Mientras se sigue escondiendo detrás de Reelena, a la cual la venía moviendo de aquí para allá). ¡¡¡Sí señora, ya cállese!!!

Reelena: ¡¡¡¿Señoraaaa????!!!!

Iria y Fátima: (Al unísono). ¡¡¡Huaja!!!! (Siguen con lo mismo por un buen rato mientras que Reelena se mareaba por tantas vueltas).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Más allá….. Donde Quatre……….

Quatre: (Piensa en voz alta). ¿Por qué me fui…. y dejé a Heero sin razón…? (Se acerca a una mesa y se sirve algo para tomar). "Es como si algo me hubiera llamado a este lugar…."

Trowa: (Se acerca a Quatre). Hola…. ///.

Quatre: (Se percata de Trowa). ¿Eh? Hola…. (Mira a Trowa detenidamente, realmente era muy guapo ese chico, y ese disfraz de Ladrón Árabe le quedaba perfectamente bien, se podía apreciar su escultural cuerpo, en especial gracias a ese chaleco abierto, lo que dejaba ver sus pectorales tan bien formados, pero ciertamente se le hacía muy conocido y esa voz…). ¿De donde te conozco…?

Trowa: Me pasa lo mismo…. (Se quita el antifaz y lo mira a los ojos). Te miro y siento que te conozco de siempre… (Ese chico era realmente hermoso, un bishounen tenshi definitivamente, y ese disfraz era ideal para él, sólo él podía verse tan bello y tan angelical a la vez, para Trowa ese chico era un ángel caído del cielo para alumbrar su oscura vida).

Quatre: (Se sonroja ligeramente). Joven… (Recuerda al chico de la mañana). ¿Ud. Es el chico de la mañana, no es cierto?

Trowa: (Sin entender). ¿El chico de la mañana?

Quatre: Huaja…. El que conocí en el lago… y el que me salvó de unos sujetos… (Se quita su antifaz también).

Trowa: (Recuerda lo que pasó en la mañana en el lago y a ese pequeño ángel que conoció). ¿Ud. Es el pequeño árabe? Claro que sí lo recuerdo….

Quatre: Yo también… y siempre estaré muy agradecido por lo que hizo por mí… //

Trowa. Ya deja de agradecérmelo…. ///

Quatre: Eh... Huaja... (En eso ponen la canción "Entra en mi Vida" de Sin Bandera, o sea que todo va pasando al mismo tiempo).

Trowa: (Le extiende la mano a Quatre en una invitación a bailar). ¿Bailas?

Quatre: Huaja…. (Coloca su mano sobre la de él).

Trowa: (Antes de ir a la pista de baile mientras se escucha la entrada de la canción). "Si con mi mano, por demás indigna, profano este Santo Relicario, he aquí la gentil expiación, mis labios, como dos ruborosos peregrinos, están prontos a suavizar con un tierno beso tan rudo contacto". (Besa suavemente la mano de Quatre y al instante van a la Pista de Baile).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la Pista de Baile…….. Donde Quatre y Trowa…..

Quatre: "Buen peregrino, los Santos tienen manos a las que tocan las manos de los peregrinos, y enlazar palma con palma es el ósculo de las piadosas palmeras". (Mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de Trowa y la otra tomada de la mano de Trowa).

Trowa: "¿Y no tienen labios los Santos y los Palmeros?" (Mientras colocaba una de sus manos en la cintura de Quatre y bailaban lento con la canción, también muy cerca del otro).

Quatre: "Huaja, peregrino; labios que deben usar en la oración".

Trowa: "¡Oh…! Entonces, Santo Adorado, deja que hagan los labios lo que las manos hacen". (Empieza a acercarse un poco a Quatre).

Quatre: "Los Santos no se mueven, aunque accedan a las plegarias…"

Trowa: "Pues, no te muevas mientras recojo el fruto de mis preces…" (Se acerca por completo a Quatre, y lo besa dulcemente para saborear lentamente tan delicioso manjar).

Quatre: ………. (Cierra sus ojos al sentir los labios de Trowa sobre los suyos y responde al beso, mientras un ligero sonrojamiento aparece en sus mejillas).

Trowa: ……….. (Se separa de Quatre y siguen bailando muy juntos y lento). "¡Así, mediante tus labios, quedan los míos libres del pecado!".

Quatre: "De este modo pasó a mis labios el pecado que los suyos han contraído".

Trowa: "¿Pecado de mis labios? ¡Culpa deliciosamente reprochada! ¡Devuelve mi pecado!" (En ese momento besa de nuevo a Quatre pero esta vez con más intensidad e invade la boca del rubio, para poder sentir por completo ese sabor tan dulce).

Quatre: ……….. (Vuelve a cerrar los ojos y abre la boca para dejar pasar a Trowa, se sonroja más y se pierde en ese momento).

Trowa: ………… (Se separa de Quatre pero esta vez no dice nada sólo lo mira a los ojos).

Quatre: "¿Besas según el ritual?".

Trowa: No, te beso porque eres demasiado hermoso para ser real… y demasiado angelical para ser cierto….

Quatre: ¿Eso le dices a todos?

Trowa: (Sonríe). No, mi Pequeño Ángel… (Le susurra al oído). Sólo te lo he dicho a ti…. ///.n

Quatre: ……….. (Se sonroja de nuevo. /De nuevo me llamó así…/). n///n

Trowa: ………… (Siguen bailando muy juntos…. Muy lento… hablando con sus miradas entrelazadas…. Dejándose llevar por la melodía de la canción… Lo demás no existía…. Nada importaba más que ellos…. Sólo ellos dos…. Sus corazones latían al ritmo de su baile…. Ahora que sus almas se habían encontrado no querían separarse nunca…. Ni siquiera sabían el nombre del otro…. Pero eso no les importaba…. Después de todo que es un nombre…. Un apellido…. Les daba igual…).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otra parte de la Pista de Baile…… Donde Heero y Duo…….

Duo: ……….. (Bailaba con el Conde esa linda balada… Estaban tan juntos… bailando tan lento… entrelazando miradas ambos…. No sabía exactamente que le atraía del Conde…. Pero de que le gustaba, le gustaba…. Se perdía en esos bellos espejos azul cobalto…).

Heero: ……….. (No aceptó la invitación de Reelena pero la de este chico sí… ¿Por qué? Que más le daba…. Ya estaban en la pista de baile… Ese chico era tan bello que lo había confundido con una chica… Vaya sí era hermoso…. Sus enormes y lindos ojos violetas tenían algo que lo hipnotizaba…. Ambas parejas siguen bailando, era como si los cuatro volaran, ya que se habían olvidado del mundo… hasta el final de la canción).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regresando con Quatre y Trowa……….

Hilde: (Se acerca a ellos y dirigiéndose a Quatre). "Disculpe, Señorito, su Madre lo llama".

Quatre: (La canción termina y ambos se separan. Para Hilde). Huaja… En seguida voy…

Trowa: ¿Ya te vas? Bueno sí, ya es tarde…

Quatre: Huaja, pero si puedo vuelvo….

Trowa: Claro, entonces nos vemos… (Se despide de Quatre con un beso en la mejilla, ya que estaba Hilde presente). ///.n

Quatre: Huaja… n///n (Se va donde su Madre).

Trowa: (El pequeño se había ido pero aún no sabía su nombre, así que decide preguntarle a Hilde). "¿Quién es su Madre?"

Hilde: "Su Madre es la señora de la Casa, y una buena señora. Yo he criado a su hijo, y le aseguro que él que logre conseguirlo se llevará un tesoro". (Al terminar de decir eso se va adentro).

Trowa: (Acababa de llevarse una gran sorpresa, no quería creerlo pero era cierto, la peliazul no tendría porque mentir… Sí, ese chico era hijo varón y heredero de los Winner… Estaba entre sorprendido y agobiado… Con gran pesar habla para sí…). "¿Un Winner...? ¡Le debo la vida a mi Adversario...! ¡Que cruel Destino...!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Donde Heero y Duo…….

Heero: ……….. (Se separa de Duo al finalizar la canción).

Duo: Bueno… Creo que ya debo irme…

Heero: Hai, yo también… Sólo me había quedado porque esperaba a alguien…

Duo. Bueno, espero que lo encuentres…

Heero: Hai, gracias…

Duo: Espero verte de nuevo…

Heero: Hai, claro… Espero lo mismo….

Duo: Nos vemos entonces…

Heero: Mata ne… (Sin más el Conde se va a buscar a Quatre y a su amiga la princesita, que la había mandado a buscarlo pero nunca regresó…).

Duo: (Se regaña a sí mismo). Ay, Duo… Estás loco… Como bien dice Trowa… Cierto, Trowa y Wufei… Iré a buscarlos para irnos ya… (Va a buscar a su primo primero).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Donde Trowa………

Duo: (Se acerca a Trowa). "¡Afuera! ¡Vamonos! ¡La fiesta llegó a todo lo más!"

Trowa: (Angustiado). "¡Sí, tal lo temo y mayor es mi inquietud!" (Al instante ambos fueron a buscar a Wufei para irse).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Donde Heero y Reelena………

Heero: (Ve a Reelena tirada en el suelo). ¿Uhm?????

Reelena: (Con los ojos en espiral). Ah….. Locas Winners….. Ah…… .

Heero: (Extrañado). ¿Reelena? (La levanta del suelo). ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó?

Reelena: (Volviendo a la normalidad). ¡Ah, Heero…! (Estaba por hablar muy mal de los Winner e incluso los iba a insultar pero recuerda que no debía hacerlo delante de él). Las…. No nada. Sólo me tropecé… Nada más…

Heero: Ah… Si tú lo dices…. Te encargué que buscaras a Quatre, ¿qué ocurrió?

Reelena: Ah, sí, es verdad… Disculpa Heero pero no lo encontré….

Heero: Ya veo… Bueno, ya que se hace… Tendré que irme sin despedirme de él…

Reelena: Sí, claro… Vamonos juntos… Yo te llevo… n.n

Heero: Bien, pero antes me despediré de mis suegros…

Reelena: Ah, claro… Anda, que yo te espero aquí…

Heero: Hai… (Se va donde los señores Winner).

Reelena: Winner por aquí, Winner por allá… ¡Ay, estoy harta de los Winner! ».«

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Donde Quatre y Hilde……..

Quatre: (Acababa de librarse un instante de su Madre para ver a Trowa, pero al verlo con sus amigos decide sólo llamar a su Nana). "Ven acá Nana. (Hilde llega hasta Quatre y este le hace una pregunta). ¿Quién es aquel caballero?" (Mientras señalaba disimuladamente a Trowa).

Hilde: (Mira a donde su Joven Amo señalaba y al no reconoce al muchacho responde). "No lo conozco".

Quatre: (Impaciente por saber de una vez quien era). "Anda a preguntar su nombre… (Preocupado porque estuviera casado o porque hubiese algún obstáculo para estar con él). ¡Si es casado, en mi tumba se me figura mi lecho nupcial…!" (En ese mismo instante Hilde se va cerca de Trowa, Duo y Wufei, le pregunta a un chico que estaba por ahí y este le responde algo mientras Quatre observaba todo con mucho interés y sin perder detalle. Hilde regresa con Quatre ya con la respuesta). ¿Y Nana?

Hilde: "Se llama Trowa y es un Barton… El único hijo de su peor enemigo, el Sr. Barton… A quien su Padre odia infinitamente…"

Quatre: (No podía creerlo, justo tenía que ser él… ¿Por qué? Sentía una mezcla de sentimientos, entre amor, desilusión, tristeza, sorpresa y angustia…). "¿Un Barton...? ¡De mi Único odio nace mi único amor...! ¡Aláh, que suerte la mía...!"

Hilde: (Sin entender). ¿Quatre?

Quatre: (Decía muy agobiado y algo confundido). "¡Demasiado pronto lo vi, sin conocerlo, y demasiado tarde lo he conocido…!"

Hilde: (Extrañada). "¿Qué dices?"

Quatre: (Responde a su Nana con tristeza en los ojos y en la voz). "Unos versos que aprendí ahora de uno con quien bailaba…" (Noin llama desde adentro a su hijo: "¡Quatre!").

Hilde: (Para su Ama Noin). "¡En seguida! (Para Quatre). Yalah… salgamos. Todos los invitados se fueron ya".

Quatre: (Asiente ligeramente con la cabeza y con al mirada baja). Huaja… (Ambos van a la parte principal de la Gran Sala).

Noin: Mi pequeño, el Conde Yuy ha estado buscándote…

Heero: Hai, Quatre… Pero en fin, ya debo irme…

Quatre: Ah, hasta luego, Heero….

Heero: (Mientras besa la mejilla de Quatre). Hasta pronto, Quatre… n.n

Quatre: (Sonrojado). Huaja…

Noin, Milleardo, Fátima e Iria: Nos vemos, Conde Yuy… n.n

Heero: Hai, yo vendré pronto por aquí… n.n (Sin más el Conde se va).

Noin y Milleardo: Ya es tarde niños… Vayan a dormir…

Iria: Todo lo contrario es muy temprano… Porque son casi las cinco de la mañana….

Noin: Iria… ¬¬

Iria: Ya entendí, ya me voy a dormir... Buenas Noches a todos, que duerman bien y sueñen conmigo… ñ.ñ

Fátima: No quiero tener pesadilla…. u.u

Iria: (Antes de irse). "NIÑA". (Se va a su cuarto).

Fátima: Vieja… ¬¬

Iria: Fátima… ¬¬

Fátima: Huaja, ya me voy… Buenas Noches….

Noin y Milleardo: Buenas Noches a todos… n.n

Fátima: Dulce sueños… n.n (Se va a su cuarto).

Noin y Milleardo: (Ven a Quatre perdido en sus pensamientos). ¿Hijo sucede algo?

Quatre: (Regresa a la realidad). ¿Eh? No, nada… Buenas Noches…. (Sin más se va a su cuarto),

Noin: (Preocupada). ¿Le habrá pasado algo malo a nuestro hijo?

Milleardo: No lo sé… pero si no nos cuenta… No podemos hacer nada…

Noin: Huaja, lo sé… Bueno, ¿vamos a dormir habbibi?

Milleardo: Huaja…. (Ambos van a su cuarto).

**Tsuzuku...**

Nota de Autora: (Más abajo "Aclaraciones").

Todo lo que está en negrita y con comillas a la vez, son las frases de la obra de Romeo y Julieta, aunque no sé si en la Pág. Senoten.

Y en este Cáp. Terminé de adaptar la segunda escena, ya que me faltaba la mitad de esa escena, también adapte la tercera, la cuarta y la quinta escena, del primer acto, es decir por fin terminé de adaptar todo el primer acto de la obra u.u, ahora me falta los restantes cuatro actos de la obra… ¬¬

¡Dejen reviews!!! ¡¡¡¡Por fis!!!! ¡¡¡Se los pido de rodillas!!!!

Aclaraciones:

El Cáp. 4 y el Cáp. 5 pasan en el mismo día, por eso decidí que tuvieran el mismo título, además en el 4 era el primer encuentro 1x2 y 3x4, y en el 5 era el segundo encuentro 1x2 y 3x4, por eso decidí que el título fuera: "Encuentro con el Amor".

Yo sé que hay más 3x4 que 1x2, pero es que ellos son la pareja principal, además Heero y Quatre aún están comprometidos, así que todavía no puedo poner que Heero quiera a Duo, pero si puedo poner que a Duo le guste el Conde. n.n

Ya saben porque los Winner estaban preocupados por la salida tan temprana de Quatre, era por la fecha del día, y bueno la gran fiesta de los Winner, era nada más y nada menos que el quinceañero de Fátima.

Las invitaciones habían sido repartidas casi todas, sólo quedaban unas cuantas que Milleardo les da a Alí, Duo se esconde de Alí, para que no lo reconozca, ya que Alí sabía que el era de la familia de los Barton, mientras que a Trowa no lo conocía, porque Trowa nunca se metía en las peleas entre los Winner y los Barton.

Lo del disfraz de Duo, fue una bromita de Trowa, a Lune se le ocurrió disfrazar así a Duo, me pareció muy divertido, así que tomé la idea, y decidí escribir que Trowa le hiciera esa broma.

Sé que no viene mucho al caso, pero en fin, "Carlos" fue mi primer amor, (recuerdan que les hable de él, Kinyoubi y Alina?), bueno decidí escribir más o menos lo que fue mi fiesta de 15, para compartirlos con Uds. Disculpen porque me salí un poco del tema, pero no sé algo me dio, que quise escribirlo (tal vez nostalgia), cuando escribí todo eso, fui recordando esa noche… Para mí fue "Una Gran Noche", además Mi querido Shaoran (Carlos) fue mi chambelán (pareja de baile porque agarró el buquete). "Vaya recuerdos que tengo de ese día…"

Iria, como ya lo dije, representa a mi karma… (Castigo) Digo hermana Harumiky, por eso es tan pesada ¬¬, la disfracé de "Xena" porque es fan de ella, además al veces cuando veo a Xena veo a Haru… u.u Bueno a sus amigos los disfracé de otros personajes, ah! Y Policarpio es nombre, aunque Uds. No lo crean…. XD

Lo del lanzamiento del buquete es cierto, así fue como todo pasó, lo recuerdo perfectamente y le agradezco infinitamente a mi querida prima Ashley que haya gritado "¡Carlitos!" n.n ¡Cierto! Yo solía llamar así a Carlos, por eso fue que luego toda mi familia lo empezó a llamarlo igual "Carlitos".

Bueno, como ya saben bien, Reelena siempre está esperando que Heero esté solo para molestar de nuevo… (¡Odiosa!!!) ¬¬ Razón por la cual, esta linda escritora se las tuvo que ingeniar para que Reelena no pueda interrumpir el baile de Duo y Heero, así que decidí escribir que Iria y Fátima la distrajeran y luego la marearan, para que no moleste un rato. XD

Creo que nada más, ¡pero cualquier duda pregunten no más! ¡Responderé encantada! n.n

**_Adelanto:_**

**_Capítulo 6: "Frases del Corazón... Unión secreta"_**

**_La adaptación de la famosa escena del balcón y una ceremonia secreta... "Posiblemente: Mi primer Lemon!!" XD Todo esto en el siguiente capítulo!! n.n_**

**_Bueno, bueno... No me quieran matar. u.u Mata ne minna!!!! n.n Que les vaya bien!!! Esperen la actualización!!! Y dejen reviews si les gusta!!!! Si no me voy a desanimar a seguir con esto... T.T Es que si no, siento q no lo están leyendo... Por favor!! ToT_**

**"_LA PROMETIDA DE QUATRE"_**


	6. Frases del Corazón Unión Secreta

TROWA Y QUATRE

BY

FÁTIMA WINNER 

**Parejas:** 3x4, 1x2, Milleardo+Noin.

**Categoría:** Shounen Ai, Yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** Bueno como siempre digo: "Desgraciadamente los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen... (¡Pero Quatre es míoooo!). Yo sólo los tomo prestado para escribir este fanfic, sin fines de lucro, sino más bien hacer lo que me gusta y compartirlo con Uds... ."

**Dedicatoria:** Quiero dedicar este capítulo "Frases del Corazón... Unión Secreta", a mi querida Colega, Lectora y Amiga **"Neu (Claudia)".** Espero que te guste y el papel principal ya sabes que es de mi Quatre… y también de tu Trowa… .

**Agradecimientos:** Bueno, en esta ocasión quiero agradecer a 4 Colegas, Lectoras y Amigas mías:

Primero a **"Neu" (Cide-Claudia)**, quien apoyó mi idea de colocar a "Wufei" y a "Duo" como padrinos, también fue quien leyó el primer avance de este capítulo (solo hasta la mitad), y al hacerlo de cierto modo me animó a seguir con esto, por eso le quise dedicar el capítulo 6: "Frases del Corazón... Unión Secreta". Aunque no sé cuando pueda leerlo, pues últimamente anda ocupadita, solo espero que llegue a hacerlo, pero igual "Gracias, Neu!!" n.n

Segundo a **"Lorelai" (Laura)**, por las sugerencias que me dio para que escribiera el lemon, y también porque yo había olvidado como subir un fic en FFNET y andaba desesperada el miércoles, y ella fue una de las dos colegas que me ayudaron a resolver eso, así que "Gracias, y doblemente gracias, Lore!!" n.n

Tercero a **"Rurouni Andrea"**, la segunda colega que atendió a mi pedido de ayuda ese día junto con Lorelai, por eso "Gracias, Andrea!!"

Y cuarto a **"Katrina Winner de Maxwell"**, una nueva amiga escritora que me ayudó hace poco a poder publicar en "Slasheaven", comúnmente la primera vez que publico en una página tengo problemas como me pasó en FFNET y Amor-Yaoi, también fue así en Slasheaven, pero ella me ayudó a resolverlo. Ah, también por haber sido la primera en leer este capítulo y animarme. "Muchas Gracias, Katrina!!"

**Warning:** Primero lo de la categoría, o sea que es Yaoi y segundo... "¡Sí, hay lemon!" Ya lo decidí, así que ya saben. Hay una escena NC-17, lemon 3x4. Así que si no les gusta, pásense esa parte, que es la ultima escena aunque igual la voy a señalar con: "" n.n

**- Diálogos: Títulos _Lugar y fecha... –Comentarios míos- _/Pensamientos/ Aclaraciones, Explicaciones y traducciones... (Acciones y narraciones) **

**----------------------------------------Cambios de escena------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 6: "Frases del Corazón... Unión Secreta" (Hasta que por fin la continuación... u.u ¡Disculpen la demora! ¡No me maten! Aunque tendrían razón...).**

_**Al día siguiente… Domingo 8 de Junio... En el cuarto de Fátima…**_

Fátima: (Muy feliz revisando sus regalos). ¡Mira Quatre! (Le enseña uno de sus regalos). ¡Es de Franklin…! n///n

Quatre: (Junto a ella). Huaja…

Fátima: ¡Lee la inscripción!

Quatre: "I Love You Fátima".

Fátima: ¡Ah…! ¡Que lindo! n///n

Quatre: Huaja! n.n

Iria: (Interrumpe a sus hermanos). "Y los chanchos vuelan, ¿ no?"

Quatre: Iria…

Fátima: ¡Envidiosa! ¬¬

Iria: What? o.O ¡Sal de aquí loca! (Muy segura). "Yo tengo a mis pies a quien yo quiera, ¿ok?" u.u

Fátima: (Ríe con sarcasmo). Ja, ja ,ja… ¡Cuernos hermana!

Iria: ¡Bueno, si te ponen los cuernos no es mi problema!

Fátima: ¡¿Qué has dicho, "universitaria decrepita"?!

Iria: ¡Bebe! ¡Toma tu quaker no más! XD (avena).

Fátima: ¡Ahhhh!

Quatre: (Interviene). Stop!

Fátima e Iria: (Mirando a lados opuestos). ¡Uhm!

Quatre: Ehh... Mejor seguimos viendo tus regalos, Faty…

Fátima: (Cruza los brazos). Pero que se vaya Iria…

Iria: (Con cara de angelita). Pero si yo no como… n.n

Fátima: Por eso estás tan flaca_…_ XD

Quatre: (Se ríe un poco). Ja, ja, ja… XD

Iria: Ah… u.ú (Dirigiéndose a la puerta para irse). Me voy, pero antes una pregunta, mi querida quaker… (Ese era mi apodo en el colegio).

Fátima: ¿Qué quieres, ah?

Iria: ¿Cómo haces para que un idiota te espere un día?

Fátima: No sé…

Iria: ¡Te lo digo mañana! XD (Sin más se va).

Fátima: (Con una venita saliendo de su frente). ¡Iriaaaaa….! u.ú

Quatre: (No puede aguantar la risa). Ja, ja, ja… XD

Fátima: Hmm… ¬¬

Quatre: (Regresa a la normalidad). Eh… Perdón… u///u

Fátima: Está bien… u.u

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Una semana después (En la cual Trowa y Quatre no habían dejado de pensar en el otro. También el compromiso entre Iria y Henry de los Mendelif, ya había sido formalizado) ... El Domingo 15 de Junio… En las afueras de la Mansión de los Winner… Por la noche…**_

Trowa: **"¿Es posible seguir adelante cuando mi corazón está aquí? ¡Vuelve atrás, tosco metal, y busca tu centro!"** (Trepa las rejas de la Mansión de los Winner y salta adentro).

Duo: (Llegando junto con Wufei). **"¡Trowa, primo Trowa! Seguía esta dirección, y ha saltado las rejas del jardín de los Winner… ¡Llámalo, Wufei! **

Wufei: **Bah… Y lo conjuraré también. ¡Trowa, loco, enamorado, aparece aunque sea en forma de humo! ¡Habla aunque sea en verso! Rima solo 'Amor' con 'Dolor'. ¡No atiende, no responde...! El maldito está muerto, no hay más remedio que conjurarle… ¡Te conjuro por los brillantes ojos de Miidi, por su altiva frente y sus labios de escarlata, por su fino pie, esbelta pierna y trémulo muslo, y todos los tesoros adyacentes, para que te nos aparezcas en tu propia persona ante nuestra vista…!"**

Duo: **"Mira que si te oye, se va a enojar contigo".**

Wufei:** "No, este conjuro no puede enfadarlo, es una evocación honrada y empleo el nombre de su amada para traerlo a nueva vida".**

Duo:** "¡Vámonos…! Se ha escondido entre esos árboles. Su amor es ciego, y es natural que esté en las sombras..."**

Wufei: **"Si es ciego no puede dar en el blanco... Ahora estará sentado bajo un árbol, y deseando que su dama sea esa fruta a que se refieren las doncellas cuando ríen a solas... ¡Trowa, Buenas Noches! Este lecho de césped es demasiado frío para dormir. Vaya, ¿nos vamos?"**

Duo: **"Yes, porque es inútil buscar aquí a quien no quiere que lo encuentren".** (Ambos se van del lugar juntos).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**En el jardín de la mansión de los Winner…**_

Trowa: (Bajo el balcón de la habitación de Quatre. Refiriéndose a Wufei, pues lo había escuchado). **"¡Se burla de las llagas quien nunca ha sido herido!"** (Ve que Quatre aparece arriba). **"¡...Silencio! ¿Qué luz surge detrás de esa ventana? Sin duda es el oriente, y Quatre es el Sol... ¡Surge, esplendente Sol, y mata a la envidiosa Luna, lánguida y pálida de sentimiento porque tú, su niño, le ganas en hermosura! ¡Es mi Dueño! ¡Oh, es mi amor! ¡Oh, si él lo supiera…! Habla... Mas nada se escucha... Pero ¿qué importa? ¡Hablan sus ojos… Le responderé…! Parece que está hablando, mas no sé lo que dice... ¿Qué me importa, si no es a mí a quien se dirige? Dos de las más brillantes estrellas de los cielos, teniendo algún quehacer, porque se acerca el alba, ¡le piden a sus ojos que brillen hasta el día...! Su vista alumbraría, con tal luz, que los pájaros soltarían sus cantos, creyendo que es el alba... Ahora apoya su mejilla en su mano, ¡y quien fuera su guante para tocar su cara! **

Quatre: (Apoyado en la baranda del balcón de su cuarto). **"¡Ay, de mí!"**

Trowa: **"¡Habla…! ¡Oh, habla otra vez Ángel de luz...!"**

Quatre: **"¡Oh, Trowa, Trowa! ****¿Por qué eres tú, Trowa? ¡Reniega de tu Padre y rehúsa tu nombre; y si no aceptas, júrame tan sólo que me amas, y dejaré yo de ser un Winner! **

Trowa:** "No sé si debo hablarle, o escuchar su secreto..."**

Quatre:** "¡Sólo tu nombre es mi enemigo! ¡Porque tú eres tú mismo, seas o no Barton! ¿Qué es Barton? ¿Es la mano, el brazo, el rostro, el pie, o alguna parte principal de tu cuerpo? ¡No es nada principal de tu cuerpo...! ¡No es nada, nada! Entonces, puedes cambiar de nombre... Al fin, ¿qué vale un nombre? ¡Lo que llamamos rosa exhalaría el mismo grato perfume con cualquier otra denominación! De igual modo Trowa, aunque Trowa no se llamara, conservaría sin este título las raras perfecciones que atesora… ¡Trowa rechaza tu nombre; y, a cambio de ese nombre, que no forma parte de ti, tómame a mí todo entero…!"**

Trowa: (Sorprendiéndolo). **"Te tomo la palabra. Llámame sólo "Mi Amor", y seré nuevamente bautizado. ¡Desde ahora mismo dejaré de ser Trowa!"**

Quatre: (Al escucharlo mira hacia abajo y lo ve). **"¿Quién eres tú, que así, envuelto en la noche, sorprendes de tal modo mis secretos?"**

Trowa: **"¡No sé cómo expresarte con un nombre quién soy! Mi nombre, adorado ángel, me es odioso por ser para ti un enemigo… ¡Oh, mi querido niño! La verdad, siento que no esté solo escrito, para hacerlo pedazos".**

Quatre: **"Mi oído no ha escuchado más que algunos acentos y unas frases apenas, y ya sé quien me habla. Dime, ¿no eres Trowa, el hijo de Barton?"**

Trowa: **"Ni uno ni otro, mi amado, si los dos te desagradan".**

Quatre: **"Y dime: ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? ¿Por qué? Las rejas del jardín son altas y difícil de escalar, y para ti este sitio sería de muerte, si alguno de mis familiares te descubriera…"**

Trowa: **"El amor con sus alas poderosas me auxilia... Con ligeras alas de Amor franqueé estos muros… ¡Porque no hay muro bien alto para quien sabe amar! Pues hasta en lo imposible se considera fuerte. Por eso no me importa que me odie tu familia..."**

Quatre: **"¡Te asesinarán si te encuentran…!"**

Trowa: **"¿Qué importa? ¡Hay mucho más peligro en tu suave mirada que en veinte espadas de ellos! Y es tan tranquila, tan tranquila, que me siento protegido de todas sus maldades"**

Quatre: **"¡No quisiera que por nada del mundo te vean aquí!"**

Trowa: **"La noche me oculta; pero, si no me quieres, déjalos que me encuentren. ¡Es mejor que termine mi vida víctima del odio, que se retrase mi muerte falto de tu amor…!"**

Quatre: **"¿Quién fue tu guía para llegar aquí?"**

Trowa: **"El Amor, que fue el primero que me incitó a indagar. Yo no soy marino; sin embargo, aunque te hallaras en el más lejano mar, me aventuraría y buscaría sin tregua tan valioso tesoro".**

Quatre: **"Como la noche ha puesto su antifaz en mi cara, tú no puedes notar mi sonrojamiento; pues deploro que me hayas escuchado lo que hablaba en la sombra, pero mi amor no es hábil, y no sabe callar. ¿Me amas? Sé que dirás: sí, y yo te creeré bajo tu palabra. Con todo, si lo jurases, podría resultar falso. ****¡Oh, gentil Trowa! Si de veras me quieres decláralo con sinceridad; o si piensas que soy demasiado ligero... Si piensas que soy fácil, me pondré temperamental y esquivo, y tanto mayor será tu empeño en galantearme; pero de otro modo, ni por todo el mundo… En verdad, no soy hábil, no supe ser prudente y así oíste las frases de un amor inexperto... Soy demasiado apasionado, y por ello tal vez tildes de liviana mi conducta; pero, créeme, hidalgo, daré pruebas de ser más sincero que los que tienen más destreza en disimular. Yo hubiera sido más reservado, lo confieso, de no haber tú despertado este intenso amor… ¡Perdóname, por tanto, y no atribuyas a liviano amor esta flaqueza mía! ¡Confía en que será inmutable este amor que de tal modo ha descubierto la oscura noche…!"**

Trowa: **"¡Pequeño, juro por esa bendita Luna…!"**

Quatre: **"Oh... No jures por la Luna, por la inconstante Luna... ¡No sea que tu amor resulte tan variable…!"**

Trowa: **"¿Por quién quieres que jure?**

Quatre:** "¡Ah, no jures por nada, o si tú quieres, jura por tu bella persona, que es el único Dios que en verdad idolatro... Y te creeré enseguida...!" **

Trowa:** "Si el profundo Amor de mi pecho…"**

Quatre: **"Bien, no jures… Aunque eres mi dicha, no me alegra el juramento de esta noche, todo ha sido tan rápido, tan loco e irreflexivo, como el relámpago que cesa de alumbrarnos antes de que lo observemos… ¡Cariño, Buenas Noches…! Nuestro brote de amor que ha entreabierto el verano, nutrido por el tiempo, tal vez se haya convertido en flor cuando volvamos a vernos. ¡Buenas Noches! ¡Tan dulce reposo y sosiego alcance tu corazón, como el que alienta en mi pecho!"**

Trowa: **"¿Y me dejas así, tan poco satisfecho?"**

Quatre: **"¿Qué satisfacción quisieras lograr esta noche?"**

Trowa: **"El cambio con el mío de tu fiel juramento de Amor…"**

Quatre: **"Te lo entregué antes de tú pedírmelo... y la verdad quisiera poder retirarlo..."**

Trowa: **"¿Quisieras retirarlo? ¿Con qué objeto, amor mío? ¿Por qué...?"**

Quatre:** "Por ser más generoso y volvértelo a dar..."**

Trowa:** "Mi ternura es tan grande, que al mar se parece, que cuando se desborda, se diría que crece. Y es porque es infinito el caudal de las dos..."**

Quatre: (Se oye ruido en el pasadizo fuera de su cuarto). **"Oigo ruido dentro... ¡Alguien viene! ¡Habbibi adiós!"** (Hilde toca la puerta de su cuarto y lo llama). **"¡Ya voy, Nana!"** (Para Trowa). **"¡Dulce Barton, semé fiel! ¡Espera un momento, sólo un momento! Regreso en seguida…"** (Entra a su cuarto).

Trowa: **"¡Oh, bendita Noche! ¡Cuánto temo que esto no sea sino un sueño demasiado dulce para que tenga realidad…!"**

Quatre: (Vuelve salir por el balcón). **"¡Tres palabras, Trowa, y Buenas Noches, por tanto! Si tu amor es honesto y tu fin el matrimonio, comunícamelo mañana por conducto de una persona que yo procuraré enviarte, para saber dónde y a qué hora quieres que se verifique la ceremonia. Y allí pondré a tus pies, mi suerte y mi existencia, y luego te seguiré por el mundo como a mi dueño y señor…"** (Hilde llama de nuevo a Quatre**). "¡Voy en seguida!"** (Para Trowa). **"Pero si tu deseo no es bueno, te suplico…"** (Vuelve a llamarlo Hilde). **"Al momento voy…"** (Vuelve con Trowa). **"Te suplico cesen tus galanteos y me dejes abandonado a mi dolor… Mañana mandaré…"**

Trowa: **"¡Ojalá sea tan feliz mi alma!"**

Quatre: **"¡Mil veces Buenas Noches!"** (Entra a su cuarto).

Trowa: **"¡Maldita mil veces, faltando la luz tuya…! El amor se aleja del amor…"** (Empieza a irse lentamente).

Quatre: (Vuelve a salir por el balcón). "**¡Hey! ¡Trowa! ¡Hey! ****¡Trowa...! ¡Oh…! Quien tuviera la voz del halconero para atraer aquí de nuevo a este gentil caballero… Pero yo no soy libre y mi suave voz no puede hablar muy alto, porque si no, y quizás mi voz débil, tan nítida se hiciera... ¡Que tu nombre, Trowa, sería un resplandor...!"**

Trowa: (Regresa). **"¡Es mi alma, que me llama por mi nombre! ¡Que dulce y hermosa suena en medio de la noche la voz de los amantes… Llenas de sentimientos en la calma y volviéndose música en las sombras...!"**

Quatre: **"¡Trowa!"**

Trowa: **"¡Mi Quatre!"**

Quatre: **"¿A qué hora te enviaré recado mañana?"**

Trowa: A las 10:40 es el brake en mi preparatoria…

Quatre: **"¡No faltaré! ¡Un siglo hay hasta entonces…! No recuerdo para qué te he llamado…"**

Trowa: **"Déjame estar aquí hasta que lo recuerdes…"**

Quatre: **"Lo olvidaría para tenerte siempre ahí…"**

Trowa: **"Y yo esperaré siempre para que sigas en tu olvido…"**

Quatre: **"Casi amanece ya… Quisiera que te marchases, aunque no más lejos que el pajarillo de un niño travieso, que lo suelta, dejando que brinque un poco, como pobre prisionero amarrado a él…"**

Trowa: **"¡Ojalá fuese el pájaro que sueña tu ternura...!"**

Quatre: **"Mi vida, también yo lo quisiera. Pero no... ¡Pues te ahogaría, de tanto acariciarte! ¡Buenas Noches! ¡Oh, siento tal pena, que sería capaz, en mi cariño caprichoso, de estarte diciendo "Buenas Noches" hasta llegar el día…!"** (Entra a su cuarto).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Al día siguiente… El Lunes 16 de Junio… En la Preparatoria donde estudia Trowa, Duo y Wufei… En el salón de Tercer Año… **_

Hiroaki: (Profesor de Música de la Preparatoria de Trowa Observa por la ventana del salón, el cielo y habla para sí). **"La aurora sonríe a las tinieblas, iluminando las nubes con sus franjas de luz. No hay nada en este mundo de inútil o malsano, que no sirva a un destino bienhechor y sutil. Ni hay cosa tan hermosa que usada mal, no pueda desvirtuando su origen, volverse fea y vil. La virtud misma, es vicio, si está mal aplicada, y el vicio, algunas veces, se embellece en la acción. En el hombre, viven los enemigos, así como en las plantas; la bondad, la maldad,, y cuando predomina lo peor, llega la muerte lo mismo que un gusano, que lo va a devorar".**

Trowa: (Ingresa al salón muy feliz). ¡Muy buenos días, Profesor///.n

Hiroaki: Ohayo, Trowa-kun! **"¿Qué vos matinal tan dulcemente me saluda?" **Es demasiado temprano, ninguno de tus compañeros ha llegado aún… Es muy extraño que tú llegues tan temprano a la Preparatoria…** "Por tanto, tu madrugada me denuncia que te ha despertado alguna inquietud; o, a no ser así, y creo que lo acierto, es que nuestro Trowa no se acostó anoche…"**

Trowa**: "Eso último es la verdad. Mi reposo ha sido más dulce…"** ///.n

Hiroaki: (Sorprendido). **"¡No me digas…! ¿Estuviste con Miidi?" **

Trowa: **"¿Con Miidi, reverendo profesor…? No, he olvidado ese nombre y la amargura de ese nombre…"**

Hiroaki: **"Eso está bien, hijo; pero, entonces, ¿dónde has estado?"**

Trowa: **"Se lo diré, antes que vuelvas a preguntármelo. Hace más de una semana cuando me encontraba cerca del lago del bosque, un hermoso ángel apareció y me cautivó. Luego estuve en una fiesta en casa de Winner, donde, de pronto, me hirió una persona, a quien yo a mi vez, herí, era ese pequeño ángel que conocí en la mañana de ese día, siete de Junio. Nuestra salvación depende de su amparo y santo consejo. Ninguna otra persona, buen Profesor, pues, ya lo ves, no vengo con odio, puesto que le pido que salve también a mi enemigo".**

Hiroaki: **"Sé directo y claro, hijo, en lo que me vayas a decir. Una explicación equivoca sólo encuentra un equivoco consejo…"**

Trowa: **"Pues sabe, entonces, que el amor de mi corazón radica en el hermoso hijo del rico Winner, y de igual modo que lo amo, así él me ama. Sólo, pues, falta para nuestra completa unión que nos casemos por la ley. Dónde, cómo y cuándo nos vimos, nos enamoramos y cambiamos nuestros votos de amor. Se lo contaré con detalles luego, en el brake, a la hora del almuerzo o a la salida. Ahora lo que le ruego es que me apoye y me ayude a que nos casemos hoy…"**

Hiroaki: (Sorprendido y hasta incrédulo). **"¡Por kamisama! ¡Qué cambio! ¿Has olvidado tan pronto a Miidi? Entonces el amor de los jóvenes no está en el corazón, sino en los ojos. ¡Qué inmenso llanto inundó tus mejillas por Miidi! ¡Cuánta agua vertida en vano por un amor que no tiene ni gusto de ella! ¡Todavía no ha disipado el sol en el cielo las nubes de tus suspiros! ¡En mis viejos oídos aún resuenan tus viejos lamentos! Reconoce entonces, que bien pueden flaquear las mujeres, ya que en los hombres no existe fortaleza..." **

Trowa: **"Varias veces me ha regañado por amar a Miidi…"**

Hiroaki: **"Por idolatrarla, no por amarla".**

Trowa: **"¡Me aconsejaba que enterrara ese amor!"**

Hiroaki:** "Pero no en una tumba donde surgiera otro..."**

Trowa: **"¡No me regañe, se lo suplico…! Él que ahora amo paga firmeza con firmeza, amor con amor…"**

Hiroaki. **"Oh, sabía bien que tu amor recitaba de memoria sin haber aprendido a deletrear. Pero, vamos, joven inconstante, cuenta conmigo… Esta unión puede ser provechosa, cambiando en puro amor el odio de sus familias…"**

Trowa: ¡Oh, gracias! Me importa su aprobación…

Hiroaki. **"Despacio y con tiempo; que los que mucho corren se exponen a tropezar y caer…"**

Yuni: (Ingresa al salón). Ohayo… n.n

Los dos: Ohayo…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**En la Preparatoria donde estudia Quatre… En el salón de Primer Año…**_

Quatre: (Pensativo en su sitio). Me estoy arriesgando demasiado… y aunque sea por amor sé que está mal… ¿Pero qué es lo que se supone que está bien y que no…? u.u

Kohaku: (Sin entender Su mejor amigo y compañero de sitio). ¿Hey, Quatre, de qué estás hablando?

Quatre: No, de nada…

Kohaku: Bueno…

Quatre: Kohaku…

Kohaku: Dime…

Quatre: ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer… por amor…?

Kohaku: Pues… Cualquier cosa…

Quatre: Aunque todo se oponga a que estés con esa persona…

Kohaku: Hai… Si realmente la amara… Yo haría cualquier cosa por ella y por defender nuestro amor…

Quatre: Ahhh…

Kohaku: ¿Enamorado?

Quatre: Mmmm…Huaja… u///u

Kohaku: ¿Del Conde Yuy?

Quatre: Ah... pues…

Kohaku: Está bien no respondas si no quieres… Pero una cosa, amigo…

Quatre: Dime…

Kohaku: _No renuncies a esa persona aunque el mundo entero no esté de acuerdo. (-Una de mis frases-)_

Quatre: Lo tendré en cuenta… Gracias…

Srta. Ayumi: (Profesora de aritmética Para Kohaku). Señor Yamamoto…

Kohaku: ¿Eh?

Srta. Ayumi: ¿Cuál es el resultado del quinto problema?

Kohaku: Ah… (Mira su cuaderno). /¡Ay, no! ¡Recién voy en el tercero…!/ (Pensó para sí). Ehhh… ;o;

Srta. Ayumi: ¿Uhm? Ah, sí, es correcto… La respuesta es la alternativa "E". u.u

Kohaku: ……. o.o

Quatre: ……. (Con una gotita). n.n'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**En la Preparatoria donde estudian los Barton… A las 10:40 de la mañana… En el Patio…**_

Wufei: **"¿Dónde estará Trowa? ¿No fue a su casa anoche?"**

Duo: **"A casa de su Padre, no".**

Wufei: **"¡Ah… Esa Miidi acabará por enloquecerlo!"**

Duo: **"Dorothy Catalonia, la sobrina de Milleardo Winner, ha enviado una carta a casa de Trowa".**

Wufei: **"¡Por mi vida, carta de desafío!"**

Duo: **"Trowa contestará…"**

Wufei: **"Todo hombre que sabe escribir, puede contestar una carta..."**

Duo:** "No, le contestará como merece..."**

Wufei:** "¡Pobre Trowa! ¡Dalo por muerto! Apuñalado por los ojos de una joven, atravesado de parte a parte su oído por canciones amorosas, herido su corazón por la flecha del ciego arquerito. ¿Cómo va a pelear con Dorothy Catalonia?"**

Duo: **"¡Bah…! Pues, ¿quién es Dorothy Catalonia?"**

Wufei: **"¡Más que la princesa de los gatos! ¡Pelea como tú cantarías una pieza a compás, guardando tiempo y distancia! En guardia, uno, dos, tres, y en el pecho. Ella es una verdadera duelista, una mujer muy fuerte. ¡El mortal tocado... El punto reverso! ¡La peste...!"**

Duo: **"What??"**

Wufei: **"¡La peste de tales estúpidos y petimetres, esos nuevos afinadores de palabras! ¿No es cosa de lamentarse el verse molestados por esos extranjerizantes, figurines de moda, tan apegados a las novedades, que no pueden sentarse con comodidad en un sillón viejo? ¡Ah, que peste!"**

Duo: (Ve a Trowa acercarse). **"¡Aquí viene Trowa…!"**

Wufei: **"Viene más roído que un arenque seco... ¡Oh, carne como te has vuelto pecado...! Por cierto, Trowa, 'Bonjour'. Saludamos en francés porque ayer te despediste a la francesa…"**

Trowa: (Los saluda). ¡Hola chicos! (Para Wufei). **"¿Qué dices de a la francesa?"**

Wufei: **"Nada, que te escurriste como las monedas falsas, que te escapaste… ¿No caes?"**

Trowa: **"¡Perdóname, Wufei! Tenía un asunto muy importante, y en semejantes casos bien puede un hombre saltar sobre la cortesía".**

Wufei: **"Sobre las rejas, querrás decir..."**

Trowa: **"¡Qué mal chiste!"**

Wufei: **"Esto es, que un caso como el tuyo obliga a un hombre a doblegarse por las corvas".**

Trowa: **"Me refiero a la cortesía…"**

Wufei: **"¡No te has cortado!"**

Trowa: **"Era corto el floreo".**

Wufei: **"Te advierto que soy la flor de lo cortés".**

Trowa: **"¡Clavel para una flor!"**

Wufei: **"Florido estás…"**

Trowa: **"Es una flor para mis calzas".**

Wufei: **"¡No mates la broma en flor! Síguela hasta que desfloren tus calzas y tengas que echar calza a tu ingenio".**

Trowa: **"Yo entonces te ataré con calzadera".**

Wufei: **"¡Ayúdame, Duo, o apelaré al calzado!"**

Trowa: **"No, a las calzas de Villadiego…"**

Wufei: **"¡Si te das a la gansada, tienes de ganso!"**

Trowa: **"Siento que tengas tan poco sentido…"**

Wufei: **"¡Te daré que sentir, porque pico más alto!"**

Trowa: **"Cuando vas de picos pardos…"**

Wufei: **"¡Bien dicho! ¿No vale más esto que gemir de amores? Ahora eres sociable, ahora eres Trowa; ahora eres tú el que eres, así por tu educación como por tus dotes naturales. No como antes que andabas con ese amor estúpido de acá para allá como un idiota que corre para esconder un chisme en un agujero".**

Duo: **"Stop! Stop!"**

Wufei: **"No me basta, porque aún queda la cola de mi cuento".**

Duo: **"Pues, no alargues la cola".**

Wufei: **"Yo la hubiera cortado, pues tocaba el fondo mismo de la cosa y no pensaba estirarla más".**

Trowa: **"¡Aquí hay tela cortada…!" **(Ve a una personas extraña acercarse). **"¿Quién viene hacia acá?"**

Wufei: (La mira). **"¡Una nave a la vista!"**

Duo: (La mira). **"¡Yes… Una mujer…!"**

Hilde: (Llega donde ellos). **"Buenos días, caballeros"**

Wufei: (Molestándola). **"Buenos días, hermosa dama…"**

Hilde: (Con un tono un tanto irónico). **"¡Vaya que hombre…!"**

Trowa: **"Un hombre que Dios creó para echarse él mismo a perder…" XD**

Hilde: (Divertida). **"¡Bien dicho! ¡Ja, ja, ja...! Para echarse a perder..." **(Regresa a la normalidad).** "Caballeros, ¿alguno puede decirme dónde puedo encontrar al joven Trowa Barton?"**

Trowa: **"Yo puedo decírselo… Yo soy Trowa Barton".**

Hilde: **"¡Bien dicho!"**

Wufei: (Molestándola). **"¿Si? ¿Le parece bien o peor?"**

Hilde: (Ignora a Wufei). **"Si es usted, deseo hablarle en privado…"**

Duo: **"¡Te quiere invitar a cenar…!" **n.n

Wufei: (En burla). **"¡Una conquista!" **

Trowa: (Mira a los dos chicos). **"¿Qué les pasa a ustedes?"**

Wufei: (Empieza a cantar para molestar a Hilde). ¡Despeinada ah, ah, ah…! ¡Tú tienes una carita deliciosa pero tu pelo es un desastre universal…! XD (Para Trowa). "Trowa, ¿irás a clases? Te vemos en el almuerzo…"n.n

Trowa: "Luego, los veo en el almuerzo también…" ///.u'

Wufei: Bien… Nos vemos luego, Trowa. Vamos Duo… (Para Hilde). **"¡Sayonara, vieja señora! ¡Sayonara…!"** (Se va con Duo).

Hilde: (Con ironía). **"¡Vaya con Dios!"** ¬¬ (Para Trowa). **"Por favor joven, ¿quién era ese descocado mocoso tan antipático…?"** u.u'

Trowa: **"Un muchacho, señora, que gusta de escucharse a sí mismo y que hablará más en un minuto de lo que podría atender en un mes". **

Hilde: **"Pues como hable mal de mí, se las haré pagar, aunque fuera más fuerte de lo que es y venga con veinte más de su calaña; y si yo no puedo buscaré quienes puedan. ¡Mocoso sinvergüenza…! ¡Yo no soy ninguna de tus queridas ni ninguno de sus amiguitos…!"** (Toma aire y se calma para hablarle a Trowa). **"Mi niño me ha mandado buscarlo, pero ante todo déjeme decirle que mi pequeño es joven, inocente y no conoce el mal, y por tanto, si se aprovecha de él, sería una muy reprochable conducta".**

Trowa: **"Señora, encomiéndeme a su niño… Y protesto ante usted…"**

Hilde: **"¡Qué buen corazón! Le aseguro que le diré todo… ¡Joven, joven que feliz se pondrá…!"**

Trowa: **"¿Qué le va a decir señora? Si aún no ha odio lo que le quiero decir…"**

Hilde: **"Le diré joven, que protesta ante lo que le dije, lo cual, para mí es un gran gesto…"**

Trowa: ... (Sonríe). //.n Dígale que invente cualquier pretexto para salir esta tarde, a las 5 y que vaya al lago donde nos conocimos… Yo lo estaré esperando ahí y nos casaremos en cuanto llegue…

Hilde: Entendido, joven…

Trowa: (Le entrega dinero). **"Tome esto por la molestia que tuvo…"**

Hilde: (No lo recibe). **"¡No joven, ni un centavo!"**

Trowa: (Insiste). **"¡Anda, le digo que lo tome!"**

Hilde: ………. (Lo recibe). **"¿Esta tarde, joven? Bien ahí estará sin falta…"**

Trowa: **"Y usted, querida señora, acompáñenos en nuestra unión…"**

Hilde: Por supuesto, joven…

Trowa: "**Espere a mi criada afuera de la mansión de los Winner, irá a la una de la tarde, y le dará una cuerda para no separarme esta noche de mi ángel…** **Bien adiós… ¡Encomiéndeme a su niño…!"**

Hilde: **"Pues que Dios lo bendiga… Pero espera, escúchame…"**

Trowa: **"¿Qué desea, querida señora?"**

Hilde: **"¿Es callada tu criada? ¿No has escuchado decir que secreto entre tres es malo de guardar?"**

Trowa: No se preocupe… **"Yo le garantizo que es fiel como el acero".**

Hilde: **"Bien joven… ¡Mi niño es la criatura más linda…! Oh, sabe, hay otro noble caballero... Él también quiere a mi niño, pero el pequeño prefiere nunca casarse que hacerlo con alguien a quien no ama…"**

Trowa: Ahhh… Algo había escuchado… Ya veo… Debo irme, hace rato terminó el brake… **"¡Encomiéndeme a su niño!"**

Hilde: **"Sí, mil veces…" **

Trowa: Adiós… (Se va).

Hilde: Adiós… (Se va).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Al medio día… En la mansión de los Winner… En el cuarto de Quatre…**_

Quatre: (Esperando a Hilde, sentado en su cama). **"El reloj daba las 10:00 cuando mandé a Hilde… Me prometió estar de vuelta en una hora…"** (Mira su reloj y ya iban a dar las 12:00). **"Quizá no haya podido hablar… pero no creo que sea eso…"** (Observa los rayos del sol que ingresaban por su ventana). **"Los heraldos del amor debieran ser pensamientos, que corren con velocidad mayor que los rayos solares. De ahí que aten palomas al carro del amor, y tenga alas Cupido para andar como el viento".** (Se recuesta lentamente en su cama). **"Ya han pasado casi dos horas y aún no ha venido Hilde… Ya es mediodía y nada... ¡Ya luce el sol! Si ella fuera adolescente se hubiera puesto rápidamente en movimiento… Pero la gente mayor suele ser torpe y pesada como el plomo…"** (Escucha ruido de alguien acercándose). **"¡Oh, Dios ya viene…!"**

Hilde: (Ingresa al cuarto). **"Ya volví mi niño".**

Quatre: (Levantándose de la cama). **"¡Ay, Hilde de mi alma!"** (Frente a Hilde). **"¿Qué noticias traes? ¿Lo viste?"**

Hilde: (Suspira). Ahhh…..

Quatre: (Mirándola). **"¿Y bien, Hilde querida…? ¡Que ánimos traes! ¿Acaso traes malas noticias? Dímelas, al menos con rostro alegre. Y si son buenas no las eches a perder con esa cara…"**

Hilde: Niño, no tengo otra… ¬¬

Quatre: ¡Hilde…! ».«

Hilde: **"Estoy cansada. Déjame respirar un momento".** (Se sienta en una silla).

Quatre: **"Cambiemos tus noticias por mi aire… ¡Vaya, habla, te ruego…! ¡Querida Hilde, habla…!"** ×.×

Hilde: **"¡Alah qué prisa! ¿No puedes aguardar un rato? ¿No ves que estoy sin aliento?"**

Quatre: **"¿Cómo sin aliento, cuando te sobra para decirme que no lo tienes? Menos que en volverlo a decir, tardarías en darme las noticias. ¿Son buenas o malas?"**

Hilde: **"¡Vaya qué marido, Trowa! Si tiene el rostro lindo y buen cuerpo. Tal vez no valga la pena decirlo, ya que sabemos que es un bishounen. Pero no es exactamente un noble e hidalgo caballero ni de la realeza, a diferencia del Conde Yuy; pero estoy segura que es un buen chico y tierno como un corderito… ¡Anda, mi niño, obedece a Alah! **(Cambia de tema).** ¿Cómo, ya has comido?"**

Quatre: (Niega con la cabeza). **"Lah, lah… ¡Pero ya todo eso lo sabía yo! T.T ¿Qué dice de nuestro matrimonio? ¿Qué dice? Dímelo…"**

Hilde: **"¡Alah, cómo me duele la cabeza…!"**

Quatre: **"Lamento que no estés bien; pero queridísima Hilde, dime ¿qué dice mi amor?"**

Hilde: **"Dice como es natural, que diga un caballero, honrado, cortés, bueno, apuesto, y juraría que virtuoso... Tu amor dice… **(Vuelve a cambiar de tema).** ¿Dónde está tu madre?"**

Quatre: (Se cae hacia atrás). ¡Ahhhh…! (Se levanta un poco fastidiado). "**¡¿Qué dónde está mi madre…?!"** ¡Pues estará en el primer piso…! ¡¿Dónde habría de estar…?! u.û

Hilde: (Un poco molesta). ¡Oh, vaya! ¿Esa es manera de hablarme…? **"¡Desde ahora lleva los recados tú mismo…!"** u.u

Quatre: **"¡Ay, que lío…! ¡Vamos, Hilde, no te enfades…! ¿Qué dice Trowa?"**

Hilde: **"¿Tienes permiso para salir hoy solo?"**

Quatre: **"Huaja…"**

Hilde: **"Pues entonces, irás a las 5 al lago donde se conocieron… Allí te espera Trowa para unirse contigo. ****Ya observo como aparece el sonrojamiento en tus mejillas… ¿Te agrada la noticia, eh? Yo debo seguir otro camino, para ir en busca de una cuerda con la cual tu amor se va a dirigir hacia tu nido como pájaro, cuando anochezca… ¡Para mí los trabajos y para ti el placer! Ves como trabajo por tu dicha, pero esta noche el trabajo sólo será tuyo…" **

Quatre: Ahhh… (Sonríe sonrojado). ///

Hilde: **"Creo que iré a comer…"** (Se dirige a la puerta). Y luego tú correrás al lago…

Quatre: **"¡Correré hacia mi felicidad!"** /// ¡Gracias por todo, Hilde…!

Hilde: Bien mi niño, nos vemos luego… (Sale del cuarto).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**En el lago del Reino de Sanc… A las 5 de la tarde… Donde Trowa…**_

Hiroaki: **"Sonrían los cielos a esta sagrada ceremonia, para que los tiempos futuros no nos la reprochen con pesar…"**

Trowa: **"¡Amén, amén…! Pero vengan como quieran las amarguras, nunca podrán contrarrestar el gozo que siento en un solo minuto en presencia de mi amado… ¡Junte nuestras manos con sus santas palabras, y que luego la muerte, devoradora del amor, haga lo que quiera! ¡Me basta con llamarlo desde ahora mío…!"** ///.

Hiroaki: **"Esas dichas violentas tienen fines igualmente violentos y mueren en pleno triunfo, como el fuego y la pólvora, que, al besarse, se consumen. La miel más dulce empalaga por su excesiva dulzura, y al gustarla embota el paladar… Ama, pues, con mesura, que así se conduce el verdadero amor… Tan tarde llega él que va demasiado a prisa como él que va demasiado despacio…" **

Duo: (Le brillan los ojos al ver los bocaditos de la mesa). ¡Qué rico! o

Wufei: (Mirándolo). ¡¿Es lo único que sabes decir?! ¬¬

Duo: Obviamente no, sé muchísimas cosas más... n.n

Trowa: Sí, al punto de hablar más que nosotros dos juntos... ///.n

Duo: Bueno... ¡Buen provecho! (Comienza a comer los bocaditos).

Wufei: Corrección... ¿Es lo único que sabes hacer?

Duo: (Comiendo). Mmmm... Yo sé... mmm... hacer... mmm... "muchísimas cosas..." mmm...

Wufei: (Extrañado). ¿Eh?

Duo: (Se le acerca bastante coquetamente y sus rostros quedan a poca distancia). Yes... ¿Quieres probarme...? (Se muerde suavemente el labio inferior).

Trowa: ... XD

Wufei: (Se sonroja inmediatamente). ¡Hm! o///o

Duo: (Divertido y pícaramente). ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te quedas callado? n.

Trowa: ... (A la expectativa para ver la respuesta del chino).

Wufei: (Más sonrojado). ...Yo... (De la nada saca su katana y se la pone en el cuello a Duo). Te mataría si lo intentaras...

Duo: (Se asusta y con una sombra azul). ¡Mamá, no quiero morir virgen! (Se aleja inmediatamente de él). ¡Solo era una broma! xox

Wufei: (Lo apunta con su katana de manera amenazadora). ¡Más te vale!

Hiroaki: (Interviene con una gotita en la cabeza). Vamos, chicos... Tranquilos...

Duo: (Hace puchero). ¡Eso dígaselo a ese loco! ToT

Wufei: (Lo mira feo y se le acerca con la katana). ¡¿A quién le has dicho loco?! ¬¬

Duo: (Se esconde detrás del Profesor). ¡Teacher, protéjame de ese animal!

Hiroaki: ... (Le aparece otra gotita en la cabeza).

Wufei: (Molesto). ¡¿Animal?! ¡Ahora sí! (Se le acerca y queda con la katana delante del profesor).

Duo: (Escondiéndose). ¡Primo...!

Trowa: ¿Eh?

Wufei: ¡Sal de ahí o te saco yo!

Duo: ¡¿Por qué diantres le dejaste traer su horrible cuchillo?!

Trowa: (Pensativo). Verdad, ¿no?

Wufei: (Con una venita saliendo de su cabeza). ¡Cuál "horrible cuchillo"! ¡Más respeto con mi espada o te usaré para sacarle filo! u.ú

Duo: Pero también... ¡¿A quién se le ocurre traer una espada a una boda?! ¬¬

Trowa: A alguien obsesionado con ellas... ///.n

Wufei: (Lo mira feo). Ah, tú también quieres... ¬¬

Trowa: (Negando con la cabeza). ¡No, yo paso!

Duo: (Mirándolo). Ves, tú tampoco quieres morir virgen...

Trowa: (Mira a otro lado). Ah...

Hiroaki: (Susurra incrédulo). Dice...

Wufei: (Baja la katana). ¡Qué tarado que eres, Duo!

Duo: (Deja de esconderse). Why?

Wufei: ¿Cómo crees que este es virgen? u.u

Trowa: (Se queja). Tengo nombre... ///.¬

Duo: ¡Ya decía yo! (Mira al latino). ¡Desconsiderado!

Trowa: (Sin entender). ¿Y yo por qué///.o?

Duo: (Se cruza de brazos). ¡¿Cómo por qué?! ¡No me contaste!

Trowa: (Con una gotita). ¿Qué esperabas?

Duo: (Con una gran sonrisa). ¡Pero aún estás a tiempo de hacerlo!

Trowa: ¡Ni loco///.u

Duo: (Hace puchero). ¿Pero por qué...?

Trowa: Porque eso sería lo mismo que publicarlo en internet, por eso... ///.u

Duo: ¡Como crees...! XD

Juez: (Interrumpe). ¿A qué hora llegará el chico?

Los demás: ... (Miran hacia un lado y se percatan del rubio y su Nana a cierta distancia).

Duo: Ahora... n.n

Trowa: (Mirando al chino). ¿Serías tan amable de guardar tu preciosa katana? (_-Sabía que si no se lo decía así no le iba a hacer caso! XD-_).

Wufei: (Levanta una ceja). Hmm... Bueno... (La guarda poniéndola dentro de su funda, la cual estaba sujeta a su cintura).

Trowa: Gracias... ///.u (Mirando al norteamericano). ¿Y tú, primo, podrías dejar de comer? ¡Que se van a acabar los bocaditos antes de que llegue mi amor...///.x

Duo: (Apunto de llevarse uno a la boca). ¿Eh? Bueno... (Lo devuelve a la fuente). n.n

Trowa: Gracias... (Dice entre dientes). ¿Por qué los traje///.u

Los dos: (Lo miran inquisidoramente). ¿Qué has dicho? ¬¬

Trowa: (Con cinismo). ¡Que me alegra que sean nuestros Padrinos...! XD

Los dos: (Incrédulos). Si tú dices...u.u

Hiroaki: (Mirándolos cerca) **"¡Aquí llega el chico! ¡Oh, jamás un pie tan ligero pasó por este suelo...! ¡Un enamorado podría cabalgar, sin caerse, en los tenuísimos filamentos que flotan en el cefirillo travieso del verano…! ¡Todo amante es tan ágil que encontraría la manera de subir en el hilo de una araña, hasta el cielo, porque el amor es una esperanza ligera...! ¡Tan ligera es la ilusión…!"**

Quatre y Hilde: (Llegan donde ellos). Buenas tardes a todos, disculpen el retraso…

Los demás: Buenas tardes…

Trowa: ¡No hay problema!

Quatre: Gracias...

Hiroaki: **"Trowa te dará las gracias, pequeño…"**

Trowa: (Va al lado de Quatre). **"¡Ah, Quatre! ¡Si la medida de tu dicha se halla colmada, como la mía, y tienes mayor arte para expresarla, eleva tu sonrisa, perfuma con tu aliento el aire y deja que la música de tu voz cante la felicidad que experimentamos por este grato encuentro! ¡Y quizás el destino terrible se conmueva y comprenda la inmensa dicha de amarse tanto...!" **

Quatre: (Se toman de las manos). **"Mi alma no tiene frases, sino amor y esperanza, porque busca su hondura, pero no su decoro. El sentimiento, más rico en fondo que en palabras, enorgullece de su esencia, no de su ornato… ¡Así yo, no sé hablar de mi inmenso tesoro...!"**

Hiroaki: (Va al lado del Juez). **"Vengan y abreviaremos nuestra obra; porque no les permitiré estar solos hasta que el casamiento los haya incorporado a los dos en uno. Por su eterna dicha, imploramos a Dios con las manos que ha unido...".**

Trowa y Quatre: (Al unísono). Sí… (Van donde ellos).

Hilde: (Apunto de llorar). Ahhh… Los matrimonios me ponen sentimental… ;o;

Duo: (Igual). ¡A mí también! ;o;

Los dos: ... (Se miran y luego se abrazan de costado llorando). ToT

Wufei: (Mirándolos con una ceja levantada). ¡Par de llorones!

Hiroaki: Y eso que recién va a comenzar la ceremonia... u.u

Quatre: Ah... Pensaba que esto iba a ser secreto...

Trowa: Sí, yo también lo pensaba...

Quatre: (Sin entender). ¿Eh?

Trowa: (Recordando). ¡Me interrogaron como a un prisionero de guerra///.x

Hilde: Y ellos tus verdugos... u.u

Duo: ¡No podías ocultarnos algo tan importante!

Wufei: (Saca de nuevo su katana orgulloso). Y esto ayudó con el interrogatorio... n.n

Duo: (Asiente con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados). Debo de admitir que sí...

Quatre: ... (Los mira con una gotita y hasta incrédulo de ver a ese chico con una katana!).

Trowa: (Lo regaña). ¡Que la guardes te dije...!

Wufei: Pero si sí la guardé, solo que ya la saqué... n.n

Trowa: ¡... Pues guárdala de nuevo!

Wufei: No aprecian lo bueno, caramba... (La vuelve a guardar dentro de su funda).

Quatre: ... (Se imagina a su amor en manos de ese par de locos y amenazado con esa katana). ¿...No te hicieron nada, no?

Trowa: ¿Uhm?

Quatre: (Preocupado). En el interrogatorio...

Trowa: ¡Ah, no! No te preocupes, mi amor... ///.n

Quatre: (Aliviado) Que bueno...

Trowa: Parecen locos... O bueno, están locos, pero no son muy peligrosos... Los tengo bien amaestrados y sé manejarlos... XD

Hilde: Que alivio... u.u

Wufei: ¡Anda maneja tu bicicleta! Que yo no soy muñeco de nadie... ¬¬

Trowa: (Lo presenta bromeando). Ese es el que más ladra... Es mi amigo, Wufei Chang... ///.

Wufei: (Molesto). ¡Ladrará tu perro! ¬¬

Quatre: (/Vaya carácter.../ Le sonríe para disimular y con una gotita). Mucho gusto... n.n´

Wufei: (Volviendo a su postura seria). Ah, sí... Igualmente...

Duo: (Alza la mano). ¡Falto yo!

Wufei: ¡Lo que te falta es cerebro!

Duo: ¡Y a ti, buen carácter!

Trowa: (Presenta al otro). A él lo viste esa vez en el lago, es el payaso de mi primo, Duo Maxwell... ///.

Duo: (Alzando más la mano y con una amplia sonrisa). Present! .

Quatre: (Le sonríe). Es un placer... .

Duo: (Sonriente). ¡El placer es mío, pretty! Pero si mi nuevo primo es muy bonito... .

Trowa: (Aclara abrazando al rubio de costado). Pero es mío... ///.¬

Duo: Sí, sí, ya sé...

Quatre: (Sonríe ligeramente sonrojado). Je, je, je... ///

Trowa: Casi me olvido... (Presenta al tercero). Él es mi Profesor de Música, Hiroaki Terada...

Hiroaki: (Con ironía). Yo también te quiero, Trowa... ¬¬

Trowa: ¡Pero me acordé! XD

Quatre: (Sonríe para disimular). Encantado de conocerlo...

Hiroaki: (Le sonríe). Igualmente, hijo... n.n

Trowa: (Abrazando más cariñosamente al rubio). Ya saben, él es mi ángel, del que tanto les he hablado, mi amor, Quatre Winner... ///.

Hiroaki: Ufff... No sabes cuanto nos ha hablado de ti... n.n

Wufei: ¡Sí, demasiado tal vez!

Hilde: (Mira al chino). Cuando no... ¬¬

Duo: (Le da un codazo). ¡Solo lo suficiente! n.n

Wufei: (Con una mano en el estomago). Auch... (Le susurra en el oído de manera amenazante). Ya te jodiste... ¬¬

Quatre: ¿Eh?

Trowa: No les hagas caso...

Duo: ¿En plural? (Como niño resentido). ¡Ya no te ayudo! x.x

Trowa: (Con una gotita). Solo fue un decir... ///.u´

Wufei: ¡Ingrato! Todavía que hemos venido a tu matrimonio, a pesar de detestar las bodas...

Duo: (Lo mira). Eso lo dirás por ti... (Con los ojitos brillando). ¡Yo adoro los matrimonios! o

Wufei: Porque estás loco, por eso... ¬¬

Hiroaki: (Interviene). Bueno, lo importante es que estamos todos aquí para acompañar a Trowa... y a su pequeño...

Trowa: Sí, a pesar de sus comportamientos, la intención es lo que vale...

Wufei: (Lo apunta con la mano algo molesto). ¡Pues quiero ver si consigues otros padrinos, si nos vamos nosotros! ¬¬

Trowa: ¡Uhm///.o ¡No, eso no, Wufei///.T

Wufei: Ya ves...

Duo: (Dando saltitos de alegría). ¡Nos necesita! o

Wufei: (Alzado). Por supuesto...

Trowa: Aja... (/Si no, no les decía nada o ya los hubiese botado.../). ///.u

Quatre: ¿Son nuestros Padrinos?

Duo: Of course! o

Trowa: Sí, mi amor... Ellos dos, mi profesor y tu Nana...

Wufei: (Se burla). "Sí, mi amor" XD

Trowa: ... (Lo mira feo).

Quatre: (Sonríe para disimular). Ah ya veo... Es verdad, son 4 padrinos...

Wufei: (Con sarcasmo). ¡Recién se entera!

Quatre: ...

Trowa: (Le advierte en serio). ¡Le vuelves a hablar así y te mato///.¬

Wufei: (A la defensiva). ¡Quiero verte intentarlo!

Quatre: (Interviene). ¡No discutan por favor...! x.x

Duo: (Haciendo la seña). Amor y paz, hermanos... .

Wufei: (Le tira un puñete en el rostro para desquitarse). ¡Cállate!

Duo: (Se balance por un instante con estrellitas orbitando alrededor de su cabeza y luego cae por el impulso al suelo y con los ojos en espiral). Ahhh... Wufei malo... Ahhh... .

Quatre: (Sorprendido). Ahhh...

Trowa: (Aún abrazándolo y firme). No te preocupes, ángel, nadie va a tocarte mientras estés conmigo...

Quatre: (Sonríe ligeramente sonrojado y sintiéndose tranquilo). Gracias, cariño... ///

Hilde: (Llorando con un pañuelo). ¡Qué lindo!

Wufei: ¡Me va a dar diabetes!

Trowa: (Habla al oído del rubio). Solo ignóralo...

Quatre: (Asiente suavemente con la cabeza). Huaja...

Hilde: ... (Lo mira como si esperara algo).

Quatre: ¿Eh? (La mira y reacciona)..¡Lo olvidaba también! Ella es mi querida Nana, Hilde Schbeiker...

Hilde: ¡Por fin!

Wufei: ¿A quién le importa? u.u

Hilde: ... (Lo mira feo).

Quatre: ¡Qué descortés...! x.x

Trowa: (Regaña al chino). ¡Wufei///.¬

Juez: (Aburrido de esperar interviene). Disculpen la interrupción... (Viendo su reloj). Pero debo irme dentro poco y si no empezamos ahora los tendré que casar otro día...

Trowa y Quatre: (Al unísono). ¡Eso no!

Juez: Bien, entonces empecemos...

Los dos: Sí... (Se colocan juntos y tomados del brazo delante del Juez).

Los demás: ... (Se acercan un poco excepto el que estaba tirado en el suelo).

Duo: (Con los ojos en espiral y repitiendo la misma frase). Ahhh... Wufei malo... Ahhh... .

Juez: (Mira al trenzado y luego a los demás). ¿Alguien podría levantar al moribundo?

Wufei: Hay que dejarlo así mejor... Para que esté callado... u.u

Hiroaki: Yo voy por él... (Va donde el norteamericano y los demás lo miran).

Duo: Ahhh... Profesor lindo... ¿Viene por mí...? .

Hiroaki: Hai... (Lo toma de la trenza y comienza a arrastrarlo de ella).

Duo: (Se queja). ¡De la trenza no! x.x

Hiroaki: (Lo suelta). Ah, perdón... (Le sonríe). Entonces, levántate... n.n

Duo: Que más da... (Se levanta).

Hiroaki: Ves que fácil... n.n

Duo: (Acariciando su cabello). Si usted lo dice... u.u

Wufei: ¡Qué delicado!

Duo: ¡Como no es tu cabello!

Wufei: (Acercándose al norteamericano). ¡Ni que fuera para tanto!

Duo: ¡Claro como tu cabello es un desastre, pues ni lo cuidas ni nada! u.u En cambio mi cabello es hermoso como yo... n.n

Wufei: ¡Ni que fuera marica para hacerlo!

Duo: (Con una venita saliendo de su cabeza). ¡¿Me has llamado marica?! u.ú

Wufei: ¡Tú mismo lo has dicho!

Duo: ¡Soy metrosexual que es otra cosa!

Wufei: ¡Será homosexual!

Duo: ¡Metrosexual he dicho!

Juez: (Los ignora para comenzar con la ceremonia). Bien...

Los demás: ... (Dejan a ese par peleando atrás y vuelven su vista al juez mientras el profesor llega donde ellos).

Juez: Pero antes quisiera verificar el permiso de los padres del menor...

Quatre: (La mira). Mi Nana lo tiene...

Hilde: ¿Eh? (Reacciona). ¡Ah, sí! (Lo saca y se lo lleva al Juez). Aquí tiene, Señor Juez...

Juez: ... (Lo recibe y lo ve).

Trowa: (Le habla al oído). Cierto, ¿cómo lo conseguiste?

Quatre: (Le contesta al oído) ...Me las tuve que ingeniar... Les dije que solo era para presentarlo como un trabajo en la Prepa... Ya que estamos teniendo un curso extra de "Documentación Mercantil..." u.u

Trowa: (Entiende). Ya veo...

Quatre: (Habla en voz baja triste y agachando la mirada). Yo... tuve que... mentirles... +.+

Trowa: (Lo mira y luego le susurra dulcemente). "Fue por nosotros... Por nuestro Amor... Así que no te sientas mal por eso... ¿Si?"

Quatre: (Alza la vista chocándose con la suave mirada de su amor por lo que le sonríe dulcemente al escucharlo). Huaja...

Juez: Todo está bien, podemos empezar con la ceremonia...

Loa demás: Sí...

Juez: Estamos aquí reunidos delante de todos los presentes para unir en matrimonio a esta joven pareja: "Trowa Barton y Quatre Winner..."

Duo: (Frente al chino). ¡Reprimido!

Wufei: (Con una venita saliendo de su cabeza). ¡Y tú, aguantado!

Juez: Los cuales están aquí para contraer matrimonio por libre elección y no por obligación ni por ninguna otra razón que no sea el hermoso sentimiento que los une: "El Amor".

Los Novios: (Al unísono). Así es...

Duo: (Mira a los otros). Oye Wufei...

Wufei: ¿Qué?

Duo: Creo que nos están ignorando... u.u

Wufei: (Mirándolos). Yo también lo creo... ¬¬

Duo: ¡Al diablo! Seguimos peleando después, que nos vamos a perder la ceremonia... n.n

Wufei: De la que te salvaste... u.u

Los dos: ¡No se olviden de nosotros! (Van donde los otros).

Hiroaki y Hilde: (Los miran). Ya era hora...

Juez: Sabiendo de todas las responsabilidades que implica esto, al unirse ante la ley y formar un nuevo hogar en la sociedad. Por lo cual, deberán de tomar todas las decisiones juntos de ahora en adelante, compartir el trabajo y los gastos, repartirse las tareas del hogar y compartir los bienes. Además de tomar la decisión de adoptar o no hijos en un futuro. Para explicarlo mejor, pasaré a leer los artículos relacionados según las leyes del Reino de Sanc... (Abre un libro y comienza a leerles).

Duo: ... (Mira al Juez y escucha como si le hablara en otro idioma, el cual no entendía para nada).

Wufei: ... (Lo mira también y escucha como si todo lo que dijera solo fuera "Bla, bla, bla...").

Hilde: ... (/¿...?/).

Hiroaki: ... (Mira a los otros notando sus caras de no entender y de aburrimiento). u.u´

Trowa: ... (/Sí, sí, todo ese rollo ya lo sé.../). ///.u

Quatre: ... (/¿Le faltará mucho?/). n.n

Juez: "..." (Sigue leyéndoles los artículos).

Wufei: ... (/¡¡Por eso no me gustan los matrimonios!!/). u.ú

Duo: ... (/¿Qué tanto dice?/). u.u?

Hilde: ... (/¡No entiendo nada!/). xox

Hiroaki: ... (Los mira con una gotita en la cabeza). u.u´

Trowa: ... (Impaciente /¡¡Yo solo quiero casarme con mi ángel!!/).

Quatre: ... (Lo mira y le sonríe dulcemente). .

Trowa: ... (Lo mira embelesado). o

Juez: "..." (Por fin termina de leer y cierra el libro). Ahora que han escuchado todas las leyes con respecto al matrimonio... ¿Continua su deseo de casarse?

Los Novios: (Firmes y al unísono). "Sí".

Juez: Bien... (Mira a los otros y les habla). Entre los presentes... ¿Alguien se opone a esta unión?

Los demás: ...

Wufei: ... (Piensa en levantar la mano para molestar a su amigo).

Trowa: ... (Lo mira). ///.¬

Duo: (Se da cuenta y detiene al chino tomándolo del brazo). ¡Nadie! XD

Wufei: ... (Lo mira con una ceja levantada).

Quatre: ... (Sonríe con una gotita). n.n´

Hiroaki: (Al Juez). ¡Puede seguir...! n.n´

Wufei: (Se suelta del agarre del norteamericano). ¡Uhm! u.u

Duo: ... (Le saca la lengua). XD

Juez: (Los mira por un instante incrédulo y luego sigue). Bien, dado que no hay ningún inconveniente pasaré a hacerles la pregunta...

Duo y Hilde: (Al unísono). ¡Qué emoción! o

Juez: (Para Trowa). ¿Trowa, aceptas a Quatre como tu esposo para amarlo y respetarlo, seguir las leyes y ser uno en sociedad de ahora en adelante?

Trowa: (Muy firme). "Sí, acepto".

Juez: (Para Quatre). ¿Y tú, Quatre, aceptas a Trowa como tu esposo para amarlo y respetarlo, seguir las leyes y ser uno en sociedad de ahora en adelante?

Quatre: (También muy firme). "Sí, acepto".

Juez: Bien, ahora los anillos...

Hilde: (Se los lleva con una gran sonrisa). Aquí están... n.n

Los Novios: (Los reciben felices). Gracias...

Trowa: (Colocando un anillo en el dedo anular de su ángel mientras le asegura suavemente). "Te coloco este anillo en señal de mi amor..."

Quatre: (Sonríe ligeramente sonrojado y le coloca el otro anillo en el dedo anular de su amor mientras le afirma dulcemente). "Y yo te coloco este otro anillo también en señal de mi amor..."

Juez: ... Entonces ya están casados según la ley, ahora estarán juntos y serán uno en sociedad... (Les sonríe). Pueden besarse... n.n

Quatre: ... (Le sonríe y luego cierra lentamente los ojos ligeramente sonrojado).

Trowa: ... (Se acerca lentamente y junta sus labios con los de su pequeño en un suave y dulce beso).

Duo y Hilde: (Llorando con un pañuelo cada uno). ¡Qué tierno! ToT

Wufei: (Los mira fastidiado). Ash... ¬¬

Hiroaki: (Sonríe para disimular con una gotita). Je, je, je... n.n´

Juez: Ahora para confirmar esto pasaran a firmas donde corresponde junto con los padrinos... (Abre el acta sobre la mesa).

Los Novios: (Se separan). Sí... (Se acercan a la mesa y se miran).

Los demás: ... (Se miran y también se acercan a la mesa para firmar).

Juez: Pueden empezar a firmar...

Trowa: (Le sonríe). Tú primero, mi amor... ///.n

Quatre: (Le sonríe). Gracias... (Toma el lapicero).

Juez: (Indicándole). Aquí, por favor...

Quatre: ... (Firma y luego le da el lapicero a su querido latino).

Trowa: ... (Lo recibe).

Juez: (Señalándole). Aquí...

Trowa: ... (Firma y voltea a mirar a los otros).

Duo: (Saltando con la mano levantada). ¡Yo, yo quiero! non

Wufei: ¡Infantil! ¬¬

Quatre: (Sonríe divertido). Dáselo a él... n.n

Trowa: Sí... (Le extiende el lapicero al trenzado). Toma, Duo...

Duo: (Lo recibe de lo más feliz). ¡Yupi!

Juez: (Le señala con una gotita en la cabeza). Aquí, niño... n.n´

Duo: ¡Yes! (Firma).

Juez: (Mira a los demás y pregunta incrédulo). ¿Seguros que él tiene 17? (-_Bueno, decidí que en el Reino de Sanc la mayoría de edad fuera a los 17_-).

Duo: (Lo mira levantando una ceja). What??

Los demás: (Contestan al unísono). No lo parece, pero sí... u.u

Duo: (Los mira). Hmm... ¬¬

Wufei: (Le arrancha el lapicero). ¡No te lo quedes!

Duo: (Se queja). ¡Salvaje! xox

Wufei: (Sin darle importancia). Aja...

Juez: (Le indica). Aquí...

Wufei: (Lo interrumpe). ¡Ya sé, no necesito ayuda! (Firma). u.u

Juez: ... (Lo mira con los ojos en punto y una gotita en la cabeza).

Trowa: (Mira al Juez). Antes de que lo pregunte, él también tiene 17... ///.n

Wufei: ... (Lo mira feo).

Duo: (Sacándole cachita). ¡Lerolerocandelero! XD

Wufei: ... (Se dispone a sacar su katana).

Duo: ¡Mami! (Se dispone a correr).

Trowa: (Lo mira). ¡Wufei, ¿en qué quedamos///.¬

Wufei: Hmm... (Se aguanta y no la saca). u.u

Hiroaki: (Sonríe para disimular y con una gotita). Usted primero...

Hilde: (Lo mira). ¿Eh? (Le sonríe). Gracias... n.n

Wufei: (Se lo arroja despreocupadamente). ¡Atrápelo si quiere!

Hiroaki: ... (Lo atrapa por la Nana).

Hilde (Mira feo al chino). Hmm... ¬¬

Wufei: (Pasando por su lado y provocándola). ¿Qué?

Hiroaki: (Le habla antes de que conteste). Lo atrapé para usted...

Hilde: (Lo mira). ¿Eh?

Hiroaki: (Le extiende el lapicero amablemente). Tómelo, por favor...

Hilde: (Lo recibe y le sonríe inmediatamente). Muchas gracias, caballero... .

Duo: (Los molesta). ¡Uhhhhh:D

Hilde: ………. (Se sonroja).

Hiroaki: (Se sonroja ligeramente y con una gotita). No le haga caso... u///u´

Hilde: Ahh...

Juez: (Indicándole). Aquí, señora...

Hilde: ... (Firma).

Duo: ¡Ahora le toca al Profe! n.n

Hilde: (le extiende el lapicero suavemente). Aquí tiene...

Hiroaki: (Lo recibe). Gracias...

Juez: (Indicándole). Aquí, por favor...

Hiroaki: ... (Firma).

Juez: (Le habla en voz baja). Oye Hiro... ¿De dónde sacaste a tantos locos juntos?

Hiroaki: (Le contesta de la misma manera). "De la Preparatoria". n.n

Juez: Ya veo... Que bueno que no soy profesor... u.u

Wufei: (Los mira inquisidoramente). ¿Qué murmuran?

Los dos: ¡Nada!

Hiroaki: ... (Deja el lapicero sobre la mesa y va con los demás).

Juez: (Revisa el Acta). Bien, todo está en orden... Listo, ya no hay nada más que hacer... (Le sonríe a la parejita). Excepto desearles muchas felicidades y buena suerte...

Los demás: (Aplauden excepto el chino). "¡Felicidades!" .

Wufei: Hmm... (Mirando a otro lado). ...Felicidades, pues...

Trowa y Quatre: (Sonríen felices y al unísono). Gracias... .

Juez: (Guardando sus cosas). Bien, se terminó mi trabajo...

Wufei: ¡Por fin!

Juez: (Lo ignora). Ya me retiro... Permiso...

Los demás: Sí, gracias, adelante...

Trowa y Quatre: (Sinceramente). "Muchas gracias..." .

Juez: De nada, es mi trabajo... (Pensativo). Aunque no sé por qué no puedo hablar de esto, si los padres lo autorizaron... Pero bueno... u.u

Los demás: ... (Miran a otro lado haciéndose los desentendidos).

Hiroaki: (Sonríe para disimular mientras una gotita de sudor resbala por su rostro). Ya sabes, la Elite Social...

Juez: (Entiende). Ah, claro... (Se despide). Hasta otra oportunidad...

Los demás: Hasta luego...

Juez: ... (Se va llevándose sus cosas).

Los demás: (Respiran aliviados). Ahh... Ufff...

Wufei: (Desconfiado). ¿Seguros que no va a hablar?

Hiroaki: Hai, no hay problema... Es mi amigo de la Preparatoria, es reservado, no se preocupen...

Wufei: Eso espero... u.u

Hiroaki: A decir verdad, yo me preocupo más por otra persona... (Mira al trenzado).

Los demás: ... (También lo miran).

Duo: (Se percata de las miradas sobre él). What??? ¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué?

Los demás: (Al unísono). No... (Le advierten en serio). ¡Ni se te ocurra contárselo a alguien!

Duo: (Haciéndose el indignado). ¡Como creen!

Los demás: Eso esperamos...

Duo: ¡De verdad, no voy a decírselo a nadie! xox

Wufei: ¿En serio vas a poder?

Duo: Of course! ¿Creen que no tengo "fuerza de voluntad"?

Los demás: (Al unísono y asintiendo con la cabeza). ¡Sí! u.u

Duo: ¡Pues, sí la tengo y se los voy a demostrar...!

Trowa: ...Bien, bien... Vamos a confiar en Duo...

Wufei: De lo que te arriesgas...u.u

Trowa: Lo sé, pero es lo único que podemos hacer... ///.u

Duo: Thank you, Trowa! ¡No te defraudaré! o

Trowa: Eso espero, Duo... Esto es muy importante, por favor, no me vayas a fallar...

Duo: (Firme). ¡No lo haré! Te doy mi palabra...

Quatre: Eso me tranquiliza...

Wufei: (Lo mira). Es diferente chico...

Quatre: (Lo mira). ¿Eh?

Wufei: (Le explica). Para los árabes la palabra vale un contrato, para los chinos y japoneses significa su honor, pero para un "norteamericanito" no creo que valga mucho... u.u

Quatre: (Entiende). Ahhh...

Trowa: Pero igual, confiaremos en Duo...

Duo: Thank you! n.n

Trowa: (Lo mira mientras lo abraza de costado cariñosamente). ¿Estás de acuerdo, mi amor?

Quatre: (Asiente suavemente con la cabeza). Huaja... Además es tu primo, ¿no?

Trowa: Sí...

Quatre: (Ligeramente sonrojado y sinceramente). Si es de tu familia también es de la mía ahora... Y yo confío en todos los de mi familia...

Trowa: Ya veo... (Le sonríe). Claro, ahora mi familia es la tuya y viceversa... ///.n

Duo: (Apoya). Of course! (Mirándolo mientras junta sus manos con las de él). Desde ahora te llamaré: "Primito Bonito". o

Quatre: (Sonríe con una gotita). Ahh... Gracias... n.n´

Trowa: ... (Lo mira con una gotita también). ///.¬´

Duo: (Lo suelta y se lleva las manos a la cintura. Con corazoncitos a su alrededor). ¿No soy un encanto? o

Quatre: (Asiente ligeramente con la cabeza y con otra gotita). Huaja...

Wufei: (Con los ojos en punto). Eres un "Figureti", eso sí eres...

Duo: (Va donde él). Yo solo hago que los demás aprecien lo bueno, es decir a mí... n.n

Wufei: Creo que la palabra correcta era: "Ególatra".

Hiroaki: (Secunda). Sí, creo que tiene complejo de "Narcisista". u.u

Duo: (Sin entender). ¿Quién es ese? o.o?

Trowa: (La sigue). Además "Descocado". XD

Duo: ¡Uhm! (Vuelve su vista a la mesa de bocaditos). Mejor no les hago caso y sigo comiendo... n.n

Trowa: (Le advierte). ¡Ay de ti si te lo acabas todo///.¬

Quatre: (Interesado). ¿Son bocaditos latinos?

Trowa: (Asiente con la cabeza y con una sonrisa). Así es, mi amor... Anda, pruébalos... ///.n

Quatre: Huaja, de seguro son muy ricos... n.n

Duo: (Hablando con la boca llena). Mmm... Yes... Mmm… Lo… mmm... son... mmm...

Wufei: Pasa antes de hablar... ¬¬

Trowa y Quatre: ... (Se van juntitos a la mesa de bocaditos y luego se dan de comer en la boca el uno al otro).

Wufei: Esto es más de lo que puedo soportar... u.u

Hilde: (Lo mira). Envidioso... ¬¬

Wufei: ¿Yo? ¡Ja!

Duo: ... (Sigue comiendo pero asiente con la cabeza).

Wufei: ... (Lo mira feo).

Hiroaki: Vamos Chang, como dicen ustedes los jóvenes... "Aliviánate un poco, ¿no?" n.n

Duo: ... (Asiente con la cabeza divertido). XD

Wufei: (Levanta una ceja). Eso no más me faltaba...

Trowa: (Interviene). Déjenlo, él es así, Duo y yo ya estamos acostumbrados... ///.n

Duo: Mmm... (Pasa). "Muy acostumbrados".

Wufei: ¡Tú sigue comiendo no más!

Hiroaki: A propósito de los bocaditos... Espero que les hayan gustado... n.n

Trowa: (Explica). Mi Profe regaló el Banquete...

Quatre: Ah, ya veo... Muchas gracias, todo está delicioso... n.n

Wufei: (Mira al latino y le dice entre dientes). "Misio..."

Trowa: ... (Lo mira con una ceja levantada).

Hiroaki: (Para Quatre). Me alegra que te hayan gustado, pequeño...

Hilde: Yo no los he probado...

Hiroaki: (Amablemente). Adelante, hágame el honor de probarlos...

Hilde: (Asiente con la cabeza). Huaja... (Va a la mesa a probarlos).

Hiroaki: (Lo mira). Tú también, Chang... Vamos, pruébalos...

Wufei: (Mirando a Hilde comiendo). No, gracias... Ya lo besó el diablo... u.u

Hiroaki: ¿Uhm?

Hilde: ... (Se da cuenta y lo mira feo).

Duo: Mmm... (Pasa). Lo que sucede es que él está enojado con todo el mundo... Y todo porque su novia lo acaba de dejar el Viernes... u.u

Wufei: (Saca su katana y se le acerca amenazadoramente con ella). ¡Ahora sí! ¡Tú lo pediste! ¬¬

Duo: Aps... (Con una mano detrás de la cabeza). Se me escapó... XD

Trowa: (Se cuestiona con una gotita). ¿...Y estamos confiando en él///.u´

Wufei: (Delante de él). ¡Te enseñaré a mantenerte callado! ¬¬

Duo: (Colocando sus brazos adelante para detener el acercamiento). ¡Ya te dije que no quiero morir virgen...! Ahora si tú me haces el favor y ya luego me matas...

Wufei: ¡No estoy tan desesperado! . 

Duo: ¡Ya quisieras, pero no! u.u

Quatre: (Con una gotita). ¿Así son... "normalmente"?

Trowa: ...Sí, aunque yo diría: "Anormalmente". u.u

Wufei: ¿Contigo? ¡Wacala!

Trowa: Wufei... Por favor... ¡Guarda tu katana...///. 

Wufei: Hmm... Está bien... (Y la vuelve a guardar). u.u

Duo: (Bailando tipo música electrónica). ¡Ahora, vamos a bailar! o

Hiroaki: Podría ser buena idea...

Wufei: Sí, claro... ¿Entre los 6?

Hiroaki: Bueno... Serían tres parejas...

Duo: ¡Claro! Trowa con Quatre, el Profe con la Nana, y Wu-chan conmigo... o

Wufei: Prefiero no bailar... ¬¬

Trowa: ¿Quieres bailar, mi amor///.n

Quatre: Huaja... n.n

Wufei: ¡Por Dios! ¡Acaban de casarse hace unos minutos y ya le preguntas todo! ¡No más falta que le preguntes si puedes respirar! . 

Trowa: (Para molestar al chino). ¿Sí puedo, no mi amor?

Quatre: (Con una gotita). Claro... n.n´

Wufei: Eso fue apropósito... ¬¬

Hiroaki: ¿Y la música?

Duo: (Saca una radio de debajo de la mesa y se las muestra con luces a su alrededor). ¡Yo la traje! n.n

Trowa: Bien, préndela...

Duo: ¡En el acto! (La prende).

Trowa: Bailemos... (Toma a su pequeño de la mano). ///.n

Quatre: Huaja... (Comienzan a bailar). n.n

Duo: ¡A bailar! (Mira al chino). Wu-chan, vamos, sácame... o

Wufei: Lo que te voy a sacar va a ser otra cosa... u.u

Duo: ... (Levanta una ceja y luego mira al Profesor).

Hiroaki: (Se da cuenta e inmediatamente saca a otra persona). ¿Baila, señorita?

Hilde: ¿Eh? (Acepta feliz). ¡Huaja! n.n (Se ponen a bailar).

Duo: Me creerá estúpido para no darme cuenta de lo que hizo... ¬¬

Wufei: ...

Duo: (Lo mira). ¿No piensas sacarme?

Wufei: (Niega rotundamente). "¡No!"

Duo: (Se le acerca sacando a flote su otro yo). ¡¡Pues, entonces, yo te saco!! ¬¬ (Lo toma del brazo y se lo lleva a la fuerza a bailar).

Wufei: (Se queja). ¡Oye! ¬¬

Duo: (Pone una cara peor que la del chino). "¡¡¡He dicho que vas a bailar conmigo!!! ¡¡¿Entendiste?!!" ¬¬

Los demás: ¿Uhm? (Los miran).

Wufei: (Levanta una ceja y luego...). "...Sí..." u.u

Los demás: ... (Se miran incrédulos).

Hiroaki: Uno Narcisista y el otro "Sadomasoquista".

Trowa: Ahhh... (Muy divertido). Sí, a él le gusta: "Sexo con dolor..." Que le den duro... Ja, ja, ja... XD

Quatre: (Se apena). Uhm... u///u

Trowa: ¿Uhm? (Reacciona). ¡Disculpa...!

Duo: (Vuelve a su estado normal y baila como loquito). ¡Muévete, Wufei! o

Wufei: ¡Pareces licuadora...!

Duo: ¡Tú también, pero malograda! XD

Trowa: ... (Bailando con su rubio. /...Hoy, nos uniremos completamente por primera vez.../).

Quatre: ... (Bailando. /...Dentro de unas horas... Trowa y yo... Nosotros.../ Se sonroja de solo pensarlo).

Trowa: (Se da cuenta de los pensamientos de su pequeño y acercándosele le susurra al oído). "Te amo..."

Quatre: (Le brillan los ojitos de felicidad al escucharlo y le contesta dulcemente). "Yo también, te amo..." o

_**Rato después... Daban las 8 de la noche...**_

Hilde: ...Joven Quatre, ya debemos irnos o sus padres se van a preocupar...

Quatre: (Mira su reloj). Es verdad...

Trowa: (Mirándolo suavemente). ¿Tú... tienes que irte...? (_-¿Recuerdan esta frase? n.n-_).

Quatre: No quisiera, pero sí...

Trowa: Entiendo...

Duo: (Curioso). ¿Pero y qué hay de su noche de bodas? n.n?

Trowa y Quatre: ... (Se sonrojan).

Duo: ¿Por qué, la van a tener, no? n.n

Hiroaki: (Lo regaña). Duo, no seas indiscreto...

Duo. (Hace puchero). ¡Pero quiero saber!

Hiroaki: Pues, no quieras... Es un asunto privado que solo les corresponde a ellos dos y a "nadie" más...

Duo: Ok... No pregunto... u.u

Hilde: Bueno... Nosotros ya nos retiramos...

Wufei: (En voz baja). Sí, ya váyase... u.u

Hilde: ... (Lo mira feo).

Trowa: ... (Besa a su rubio dulcemente).

Quatre: ... (Le contesta igual mientras disimuladamente saca de su ropa un pequeño papel y suavemente lo deja en el bolsillo del latino).

Wufei: Que cariñosos... ¬¬

Quatre: (Se separan). Te veo... (Casi se le escapa pero la corrige). ¡Te veo mañana...!

Trowa: (La sigue). ¡Ah, claro...! Nos vemos mañana...

Los demás: (Los miran y susurran con ironía). Si ustedes dicen...

Duo: (Murmura mirándolos inquisidoramente). Eso no se los cree nadie...

Hiroaki: (Interviene). Bueno, esperamos verlos de nuevo pronto...

Hilde y Quatre: Nosotros también... n.n

Los demás: (Se despiden). Hasta la Próxima...

Los dos: Hasta luego... (Se van).

Trowa: (Mira a su pequeño hasta perderlo de vista mientras lleva una de sus manos dentro del bolsillo donde estaba la nota). Quatre...

Duo: (Lo mira). ¡Ya, primo, habla! ¡Y enséñanos lo que dice ese papel!

Trowa: (Sorprendido). ¿Uhm//.o?

Duo: (Tomando de un brazo al latino). ¡Wufei, saca tu katana!

Wufei: (Y de nuevo saca su katana y se acerca a ellos pensativo). ¿Y yo por qué te estoy haciendo caso?

Duo: Porque soy irresistible... o

Trowa: (Se suelta del agarre del trenzado y se escapa corriendo velozmente). ¡Hasta mañana, chicos///.n´

Los dos: (Mirándolo). ¡Hey!

Hiroaki: (/Antes de que quieran hacerme algo con esa cosa filuda.../ Se va corriendo también). ¡Hasta el Miércoles, chicos! n.n´

Los dos: ... (Lo miran alejarse con una gotita cada uno). Se fueron...

Duo: ... (Mira al chino con su katana).

Wufei: ... (Mira al trenzado y luego sonríe maliciosamente).

Duo: ... (Le aparece una sombra azul del miedo).

Wufei: (Agitando su katana hacia el trenzado). "Duo..."

Duo: (Comienza a correr). ¡Mami! ToT

Wufei: (Lo persigue). ¡Ahora sí, no te salvas...! ¬¬

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Unas horas después... Ya pasaban de las 11 de la noche... Entre el balcón de Quatre y debajo de él...**_

Quatre: ... (Espera parado en su balcón algo nervioso).

Trowa: ... (Llega a afuera de la habitación de debajo del cuarto de su rubio y lo llama por el celular).

Quatre: (Ve el número y contesta ligeramente sonrojado). Trowa...

Trowa: Mi amor... Estoy debajo de tu balcón... (Se sonroja ligeramente). ¿Tienes la cuerda?

Quatre: Huaja... Ya te la alcanzo...

Trowa: Bien... (Corta suavemente).

Quatre: ... (Busca la cuerda para dársela al latino).

Trowa: ... (Espera en su lugar).

Quatre: ... (Se asegura de que esté bien sujeta y la lanza hacia abajo).

Trowa: ... (La ve y la toma).

Quatre: (Mira hacia abajo). ¿La agarraste?

Trowa: Sí, mi amor... (Comienza a subir por ella).

Quatre: ... (Lo observa y su sonrojamiento aumentaba al verlo cada vez más cerca).

Trowa: ... (Llega y salta la baranda del balcón rápidamente quedando casi dentro del cuarto de su pequeño).

Quatre: ... (Lo mira sonrojado y con un brillo especial en los ojos).

Trowa: ... (Desata la cuerda y la deja a un lado. Luego se le acerca lentamente y lo besa en los labios suavemente mientras lo lleva a adentro).

Quatre: ... (Cierra los ojos sonrojado y responde al beso permitiéndole a su amor la entrada a su cuarto).

**Advertencia:** La siguiente es una escena NC-17 con contenido de Lemon Yaoi 3x4.

Dentro del cuarto...

Trowa: ... (Se separan y se miran a los ojos en silencio por un momento, en el cual el tiempo parecía haberse detenido para ellos dos).

Quatre: ... (Se pierde en los hermosos espejos esmeralda... Realmente estaba enamorado de su ahora "esposo").

Trowa: ... (Acerca una de sus manos al rostro de su pequeño para acariciar una de sus mejillas... Era tan lindo... Realmente parecía un pequeño y hermoso ángel, que había llegado a iluminar su vida...).

Quatre: (Se deja acariciar y susurra su nombre dulcemente... Era el nombre de su amor... De la persona que más amaba en el mundo...). "...Trowa..."

Trowa: ... (Lo mira embelesado... ¡Su nombre dicho en un susurro de su ángel! "Simplemente el cielo").

Quatre: ... (Sus ojitos seguían brillando de manera especial... Unos ojos tan puros y transparentes...).

Trowa: (Se le acerca y le pregunta al oído suavemente). ¿...Estás nervioso...?

Quatre: (Se sonroja). ...Huaja...

Trowa: (Le susurra suavemente). Tranquilo, mi amor... Esta será la noche más maravillosa de tu vida... Porque haremos el amor por primera vez...

Quatre: (Sí, era verdad... "Harían el Amor". Por primera vez se iba a entregar a alguien... A la persona que amaba y que de igual manera lo amaba a él...). Huaja...

Trowa: (Ese encantador nerviosismo solo podía ser por una razón... "¡Su pequeño ángel era virgen!" Claro, era menor y demasiado inocente como para no serlo...). Creo que para ti esto es nuevo... ¿no?

Quatre: (Se sonroja más... Por supuesto que era nuevo para él... Incluso, su primer beso había sido hace poco, en el cumpleaños de su hermana menor... ¡Su primer beso había sido con Trowa! Solo a su amor le daría toda su pureza...). ...Huaja... (Apenado). Yo-yo... Nunca... Nunca...

Trowa: (Lo interrumpe y le habla dulcemente... Como solamente lo hacía para su ángel). Está bien... No te preocupes, mi amor... Yo te guiaré...

Quatre: ... (Asiente ligeramente con la cabeza).

Trowa: (Le pregunta al oído en un suave susurro). "¿...Confías en mí...?"

Quatre: (¿Qué si confiaba en él? ¡Por supuesto! Le contesta suavemente, pero seguro). "...Sí, desde que te conocí... y será así... hasta la muerte... y más allá..."

Trowa: (¡Qué feliz se sentía al escuchar esa respuesta! Su ángel confiaba en él... Del mismo modo en que también él confiaba en su ángel...). "...Yo también confío en ti... Con mi vida, mi amor... Con mi vida y más..."

Quatre: ... (En sus lindos ojitos se reflejaba toda la dicha que embargaba su alma por las palabras de su amor...).

Trowa: ... (Se le acerca lentamente y lo besa en los labios suavemente... Tratando de demostrarle con eso todo el amor que guardaba en su alma para él).

Quatre: ... (Cierra los ojos lentamente y responde del mismo modo transmitiéndole toda la calidez de sus sentimientos).

Trowa: ... (Luego de un momento se separan, pero mantienen sus rostros juntos, sintiendo la respiración del otro... Mientras saca una pequeña botellita de su bolsillo y la deja en la mesita junto a la cama y luego comienza a retirarle lenta y delicadamente la ropa a su pequeño).

Quatre: ... (Se sonroja y se deja quitar la ropa poniéndose en las manos de su amor).

Trowa: ... (En cuanto termina continua con la suya, sonrojándose ligeramente y aumentando el sonrojamiento de las mejillas del rubio).

Quatre: ... (Los latidos de su corazón comenzaban a aumentar... Incluso, por un momento pensó que este se saldría de su pecho de tanto saltar dentro).

Trowa: ... (Al terminar, vuelve a besar dulcemente a su pequeño mientras lo llevaba hacia la cama lentamente).

Quatre: ... (Cierra los ojos de nuevo y se deja llevar por el momento).

Trowa: ... (Lo recuesta suavemente sobre la cama y luego se coloca sobre él, pero sin ponerle todo su peso).

Quatre: ... (Abre los ojitos lentamente encontrándose con los de su amor... Esos hermosos ojos esmeralda lo veían con dulzura infinita y eso le daba paz...).

Trowa: ... (Los hermosos espejos aqua eran tan puros como el cristal... Al igual que su hermoso ángel, al cual tenía entre sus brazos...).

Quatre: ... (Amor, eso era lo que sentía en su corazón... Un corazón que solo latía por el dueño de su cuerpo y de su alma... Con el cual estaría unido por y para siempre...).

Trowa: ... (Besa en los labios a su pequeño largamente mientras deslizaba suavemente sus manos por el frágil cuerpo de su amor... Recorriendo cada centímetro de este... Llegando a lugares que nunca habían sido tocados antes...).

Quatre: ... (Corresponde al beso de igual modo y se deja explorar por su dueño... La única persona a la que se lo permitiría... Mientras rodeaba con sus brazos la espalda de su amor...).

Trowa: ... (Continua explorándolo todo... Todo su ángel era suyo y de igual modo él era de su ángel por completo...).

Quatre: (Un suave jadeo sale de sus labios pronunciando el nombre de su persona más importante). "...Trowa..."

Trowa: (¡Escuchar su nombre dicho de esa manera tan especial...! Mientras sentía las manos de su pequeño recorrer su espalda por lo que un suave gemido también sale de sus labios para llamar a su hermoso ángel por su nombre). "...Quatre..."

Quatre: ... (Se pierde por completo en el momento y solo se deja acariciar y besar todo...).

Trowa: (Ahora recorre todo el cuerpo de su pequeño, pero con los labios suavemente... Podía sentir toda la calidez de su ángel...). "Ahh... Quatre..."

Quatre: (Era una sensación nueva para él... y sin poder evitarlo comienza suavemente a gemir el nombre de su amor...). "Ahh...Trowa... Ahh… Trowa…"

Trowa: ... (¡Su ángel pronunciando su nombre de esa manera! Su pasión ya estaba más que despierta... Termina de besar ese fino cuerpo por completo para gravar así esa hermosa figura en sus labios... Y luego toma hábilmente la botellita que estaba a un lado y la unta en sus manos para luego hacerlo en la entrada del rubio).

Quatre: (¡Sentía varias emociones juntas! No podía evitar decir entre jadeos el nombre de su amor mientras este lo preparaba invadiéndolo suavemente con sus dedos). Ahm... Trowa... Hmm... Trowa...

Trowa: (Primero solo un dedo y comienza a moverlo dentro del rubio y luego otro de igual manera). Quatre...

Quatre: (El latino estaba siendo realmente amable con él, pero... ¡Igual le dolía! Ya que era la primera vez que lo tocaban en ese lugar... Aunque del mismo modo también comenzaba a sentir placer). Au... Trowa... Hmm...

Trowa: (Cuando cree que ya está listo, toma a su pequeño suavemente entre sus brazos y lo voltea lenta y delicadamente). Ah...

Quatre: (Su sonrojamiento y su nerviosismo aumenta junto con el intenso brillo de sus hermosos espejos aqua mientras susurra un nombre). "...Trowa..."

Trowa: (Lo acomoda suavemente como si se tratara de lo más valioso y delicado para él y así era...). "... Quatre..."

Quatre: ... (Ahora sí que los latidos de su corazón aumentaban... Mientras entrecerraba los ojos lentamente...).

Trowa: ... (Se acerca lentamente y le da un dulce beso en la mejilla para luego dejar sus rostros así de juntos y tomar sus manos con las de su ángel...).

Quatre: (Sus ojos se abren por completo ante el dulce gesto de su amor... y luego los vuelve a entrecerrar un poco). "Trowa... Amor..."

Trowa: (Se prepara para entrar en su pequeño mientras toma un poco más del contenido de la botellita y la unta en su miembro, luego le susurra dulcemente en el oído). "Quatre... Mi amor..." (Comienza a entrar suave y lentamente en él...).

Quatre: (Sin poder evitarlo grita de dolor mientras las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas). ¡¡Aahhh...!!

Trowa: (Se detiene y le da otro dulce beso en la mejilla mientras se disculpaba). "...Lo siento..."

Quatre: ... (Sonríe ligeramente sonrojado mientras asiente suavemente con la cabeza).

Trowa: ... (Tenía que hacer algo para que no le dolería tanto, pues no soportaba la idea de hacerlo sufrir... Así que comienza a besarlo en el cuello suavemente mientras continua entrando en su pequeño...).

Quatre: (Sentía dolor sí, pues era la primera vez que alguien entraba en él... Pero los suaves besos de su amor lo iban haciendo olvidar eso...). ¡Ahh...! ¡...Trowa...!

Trowa: (Sigue besándolo y entrando suavemente en él a la vez…). ¡...Quatre...!

Quatre: (Prácticamente ya se había olvidado del dolor y solo se dejaba llevar por el momento...). ¡Hmm...! ¡Trowa...! ¡Trowa...!

Trowa: (Termina de entrar en él y ahora le daría todo el amor y placer posible...). ¡Ahh...! ¡Quatre...! ¡Quatre...!

Quatre: (Sigue jadeando el nombre de su amor mientras aprieta sus manos con las suyas...). ¡Ohm...! ¡Trowa...! ¡Mi amor...!

Trowa: (Comienza a embestir suavemente a su pequeño mientras jadea también su nombre entre sus declaraciones de amor...). ¡Hm...! ¡Quatre...! ¡Quatre, te amo...! ¡Hmm...! ¡Te amo...! ¡Te amo, Quatre...!

Quatre: (Siente felicidad infinita al escucharlo y entre gemidos le contesta). ¡Hmm...! ¡Trowa...! ¡Yo también...! ¡También te amo...! ¡Ahh...! ¡Te amo, Trowa...!

Trowa: (Sigue embistiendo suavemente en la pequeña entrada del rubio). ¡Hmm...! ¡Quatre...! ¡Quatre...! ¡Hmm...!

Quatre: (Ya se estaba acostumbrando a tenerlo dentro). ¡Ahh...! ¡Trowa...! ¡Hmm...! ¡Trowa...!

Trowa: (Ahora que ya creía que estaba listo comienza lentamente a aumentar la velocidad al embestirlo). ¡Ángel...! ¡Hmm...! ¡Te amo...!

Quatre: (Aunque le dolía, el placer que sentía al tenerlo dentro era mayor). ¡Ahh...! ¡Habbibi...! ¡Ahh...!

Trowa: (Era tan delicioso estar dentro de su niño invadiendo esa pequeña entrada que había sido virgen hasta que él entró en ella). ¡Hmm...! ¡Mi amor...! ¡Hmm...!

Quatre: (Algunas lágrimas más cayeron mientras se aferraba a las manos de su compañero y el placer aumentaba... y aumentaba... Hasta hacerlo sentir en el cielo). ¡Ahh...! ¡Trowa...! ¡Trowa...! ¡Ahh...!

Trowa: (También se sentía por las nubes mientras entraba... y entraba más en él... Más seguido y más rápido...). ¡Quatre...! ¡Hmm...! ¡Quatre...!

Quatre: (¡Nunca se había imaginado sentir tanto placer junto! Al punto de dejar el dolor de lado y solo dejarse llevar por el momento...). ¡Ahh...! ¡Trowaaa...! ¡Ahhh...! ¡Trowaaa...!

Trowa: (¡Tanto placer lo estaba haciendo tocar el cielo! Continua entrando en el rubio hasta llegar al clímax). ¡Quatreee...! ¡Hmm! ¡Quatreee...!

Quatre: (Sintiéndose igual que su compañero aprieta con más fuerza sus manos con las de él). ¡Trowaaaa...! ¡Trowaaaa...!

Trowa: (Sigue un poco más y luego grita fuertemente mientras termina dentro del rubio). ¡Quatre, Te amooo...!

Quatre: (¡Placer y felicidad a la vez! Mientras siente la calidez de la semilla del latino dentro y lo escucha gritar su amor). ¡Ahh...! ¡Trowa, Mi amorrr...!

Trowa: (Se queda un momento más dentro del rubio mientras esperaba que la agitación de la respiración de ambos se calmara). Ahh... Ahh... Quatre... Ahh…

Quatre: (Recién siente que los latidos de su corazón comienzan a normalizarse lentamente). Ahh... Trowa... Ahh... Ahh…

Trowa: (Por fin sale de su pequeño y lo recuesta de costado junto a él rodeándolo con sus fuertes brazos). ...Quatre...

Quatre: (Se siente muy protegido al estar entre esos cálidos y confortantes brazos, por lo que al estar tan tranquilo comienza a sentir sueño). ...Trowa...

Trowa: (Le susurra en el oído dulcemente). "Te amo..."

Quatre: (Sonríe suavemente y le contesta en un susurro antes de quedarse dormido entre sus brazos). "Yo también..."

Trowa: (Toma la sábana que habían dejado a un lado y se cubre junto a su pequeño con ella. Le da un dulce beso en la mejilla y luego se duerme abrazándolo). "Mi ángel..."

En los pasillos del 2do piso...

Hilde: (Preocupada, sonrojada y caminando en círculos por el corredor). ¡Por Alah, que apasionados...! ¡Ahh...! (Se dirige al cuarto de Iria y abre ligeramente la puerta).

En el cuarto de Iria...

Iria: (Estaba sentada en su escritorio con muchos libros y muy concentrada estudiando biología, por lo que se había puesto tapones en los oídos y además audífonos contra el ruido. Realmente no quería que nada la interrumpiera). "La herencia genética... En el caso de un cruce de..."

Afuera...

Hilde: (Mira adentro y suspira aliviada). Ahh... Sigue estudiando para su examen de mañana... (Luego se dirige al cuarto de Fátima y abre la puerta ligeramente).

En el cuarto de Fátima...

Fátima: (Estaba sentada en su escritorio con varios cuadernos y un par de lapiceros y muy concentrada en lo que escribía, pero para que fuera más ameno escuchaba música de anime de su mp3 y un alto volumen salía de sus audífonos). "Ah, eres chico..." Por fin pudo verlo. "Sorry, si te decepcioné" se disculpó, pero... "¿Por qué lo dices? No me has decepcionado..." comentó extrañando al otro... y entonces...

Afuera...

Hilde: (Mira adentro y vuelve a suspirar aliviada). Ahh... Continua escribiendo sus historias... (Cierra y vuelve a los pasillos). Que bueno que los señores duermen en el primer piso... (Pensando en Fátima y en Iría). ¡Qué buenas niñas! ToT (Mira hacia el cuarto del menor y como ya no se escucha "ruido" asume que por fin se durmieron). Ya era hora... (Va al cuarto de Quatre para confirmarlo y al verlos dormidos se retira a descansar).

**Tsuzuku... **

**Nota de Autora:**

Dando saltitos por todo el cuarto ¡Lo terminé, lo terminé! XD Creo que me volvió a quedar algo largo, pero lo bueno es que está en dramático y eso lo hace más ligero para leer... Bueno ya termine de adaptar el 2do acto de la novela, desde la escena del balcón hasta su matrimonio, que tal me quedó? Espero que bien!

La mejor escena de la novela de Romeo y Julieta es la del balcón, espero que les haya gustado, a mí me encantó! Tal vez porque yo lo escribí! XD Respecto al matrimonio, al principio pensaba en solo poner al Profe que representa al Padre de la novela, pero luego se me ocurrió meter a ese par de locos de "Wufei" y "Duo", y como ya lo dije fue Neu quien me apoyó con esto.

Sobre el lemon... Sonrojada mira a un lado algo apenada No puedo creer que realmente lo haya escrito!! Bueno, lo que pasa es que quería probar, ya que era la primera vez que escribía una escena así... Je, je, je... Ok, toy loca, ya sé! XD Pero conste que traté de hacerlo lo mejor posible y también lo más dulce... Debo de confesar que no me gusta mucho los lemons cuando son muy...? No sé, duros, específicos, frívolos... Realmente no encuentro la palabra adecuada, pero espero que entiendan a lo que me refiero! Ojala que me haya quedado bien y principalmente que me haya quedado algo dulce, ya que esa era la idea... n///n

Ah, sí! En FFNET he subido un análisis de Gundam Wing, espero que lo lean, los hará reflexionar, también una critica de Sakura Cards Captor de manera graciosa, si quieren reír un poco, léanlo, ah, y un Crossover de Gundam Wing y "Sailor Moon", es un fanfic de comedia, para reírse mucho, creo que ese también lo subiré en Amor-Yaoi pronto. Y trataré de subir los otros también a Slasheaven, y ya mucha propaganda!! XD

Casi me olvido, una amiga me hizo la propuesta de escribir un fanfic juntas y acepté, así que posiblemente pronto lo vean por ahí... n.n

**Aclaraciones**:

Sobre el título, lo de "Frases del Corazón", es primero que nada por la escena del balcón y también porque durante todo el capítulo, Trowa y Quatre se la pasan hablándose dulcemente el uno al otro; y lo de "Unión Secreta", pues obviamente por el matrimonio de la pareja principal, que como han leído, fue una ceremonia secreta entre 7 personas, pero secreta al último, mientras ninguno de ellos hable claro, y por cierto esperemos que al lindo trenzado no se le escape. La razón de esto, es obviamente por la enemistad entre esas dos familias, y pues los dos chicos tienen miedo de que no los dejen estar juntos y por eso deciden ocultárselo...

Ya he acomodado bien la línea del tiempo, por eso ven las fechas especificas, lo cual también arreglé en los capítulos anteriores, si chequean la ubicación del tiempo se darán cuenta. Además le agregué algunos datos a la "Introducción" (Prólogo), como la edad de los personajes y su grado de estudios, si van al primer capítulo lo comprobaran.

Sobre "Heero y Duo", Gomen nasai!!! T.T Discúlpenme porque a las finales no pude escribir nada de ellos en este capítulo, así que tendré que hacerlo para el siguiente... Y no se preocupen que no me he olvidado de eso!! u.u

Otro asunto que tenía pendiente era el compromiso de Iria con el de los Mendelif, como hice pasar más de una semana, puse que ya habían formalizado, ahora tendré que escribir algo sobre ellos, supongo que también será para el siguiente capítulo...

Refiriéndome a Dorothy, que por cierto una lectora me había preguntado por ella, pues debe de reaparecer entre el capítulo 7 y el 8, no estoy segura si la pongo de metiche en el 7 o mejor no, y de frente la pongo en el 8 que es cuando va a intentar matar a Trowa, pero termina hiriendo a Wufei... Harumiky: De nuevo ya estás dando adelantos ¬¬ Ah, verdad... Pero no se preocupen no pienso matarlos!! Aunque en la obra original, tanto Teobaldo (Dorothy) como Mercucio (Wufei) mueren, pero como este es mi fanfic y no me gusta matar a mis personajes, no lo haré, aunque pienso dejarlos... Bueno, espérense a que llegué esa parte! XD Pero igual me gustaría saber si ustedes están de acuerdo con eso? Quien sabe y alguna quiere que elimine a "Dorothy", en especial "Sekari Sumeragi"; o quizás a Reelena? XD

Hilde, que es la Nana de Quatre, tiene unos 30 y algo, por eso Wufei la molesta en especial con eso de "vieja", ya que él solo tiene 17, al igual que Duo.

Trowa es dos años mayor que Quatre, tiene 18, por eso decidí que ya lo hubiera hecho antes, pensé que primero con Miidi, luego con otra chica, y por ahí con algún chico de su Prepa. XD Apropósito, Duo, sí es virgen, a pesar de ser medio don juan y haber tenido varias novias y hasta algunos novios, pero nunca ha llegado a hacer nada con ninguno, supongo que el afortunado será cierto Conde apuesto... n.n

La frase que dice Trowa al saber que su amor tiene que irse "¿Tú... tienes que irte...?", es lo que dice Quatre en el episodio 5 de la serie de Gundam Wing, cuando ve desde su "balcón" a Trowa yéndose, esta es una de mis escenas favoritas de la serie, verdad que es bien curiosa?, y también tan linda por cierto... n.n Volviendo al fic, lo que le escribe Quatre en la nota a Trowa, es su número de celular, solo quería aclararlo para que sepan como tienen el celular del otro.

Ahora si van a tener que esperar para el próximo capítulo, porque voy a tener visita en casa, y para cuando se vaya ya será Febrero y como algunas ya saben no salgo ese mes!! Así que lo más probable es que por Marzo tengan el capítulo 8 y no se preocupen no creo demorar otro año esta vez...!!! T.T

Bueno, creo que nada más, que ya me alargué de nuevo!! u.u

Hace una reverencia Onegai, dejen Reviews!!!! Se los ruego!!!! ToT

Nos vemos...! n.n

"La Prometida de Quatre" 


End file.
